Drabble Collection, TorigaOkami Style
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: So everyone needs a good drabble folder right? I guess so. So here's mine. Its a Cloti folder and ratings will vary from post to post, and so will the genres probably lol. You have been warned! Rated M just in case; Till the last shot's fired part 2...
1. Mr Mom

Mr Mom

_Well, _

_There's a smell in the main tank drier,_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher,_

_Re-wind 'Barney' for the 15__th__ time,_

_Breakfast six,_

_Nap's at nine,_

_There's bubble-gum in the baby's hair,_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair,_

_Been crazy all day long_

_And it's only Monday._

_Mr Mom._

"I'll be back in time for Christmas!" She'd said. Well that was then and now, all he wanted was for her to be back already, leaving him alone with the kids, already they'd nearly burnt the house down and the bathroom had been flooded at_ least_ twice and she only left yesterday. When Tifa had said she wanted to expand seventh heaven and was going to look for another property, Cloud had thought he'd be in for a nice quite time at home, maybe watch some TV, take a nap, and drink a few beers. But when he'd walked back into the living room after waving Tifa off, and had found Marlene and Denzel crouched over the fireplace, a humongous pile of wood in the grill and a box of matches slowly disappearing in Denzel's fingers, he knew it wasn't going to be _quite _as peaceful as maybe he'd hoped.

After sending them both upstairs to wash off the soot and dirt, he'd set about tidying up the mess of burnt out matches, crumbs of bark and the soot that seemed to have spread itself everywhere. It was only when he heard the sound of running water accompanied by worried squeaks and squeals that he'd sussed maybe something was amiss. He started at the bottom of the stairs at a normal pace. But by the top he was taking them two at a time; the sight of bubbly water running down the hall seemed to have stepped on his accelerator.

He'd crashed through the bathroom door to see the pair of children on their hands and knees, miserably trying to clear up the water with some very wet towels and what appeared to be the entire box full of bog roll. They all stayed in silence for a moment, Denzel and Marlene exchanging worried glances, Cloud just looking from one child to the other and back again, his brain painfully making note of the amount of time this was going to take to sort out, he only hoped it hadn't soaked through to the kitchen, or Tifa would gut them all when she got back.

Eventually cloud said, "Go use the shower in Tifa's room," Then he turned to leave, "And I'll go get the mop and bucket..." He muttered under his breath, silently rueing the day Tifa decided to leave him with the children.

After cleaning the bathroom and disposing of the sodden toilet rolls, Cloud decided to go take a look at the kitchen ceiling to make sure the water hadn't soaked through. Luckily it hadn't, and while he was in there, Cloud supposed he might as well try his hand at a bit of cooking. He thought he needed some inspiration so took out one of Tifa's cookbooks and flipped it open. A recipe caught his eye and, taking a few quick looks at it, he set about chopping things, (getting out plasters,) boiling water, (running the cold tap,) Frying stuff, (Extinguishing the fire) until finally it was ready (He'd realised he really didn't have a clue and so had given up trying.). He put the plates down in front of the newly washed and dressed children and told them to choose. They looked from plateful of unidentifiable black stuff to plateful of unidentifiable black stuff, then up at Cloud, the tell tale you're-really-not-expecting-us-to-eat-this-'stuff'-are-you? expressions showing quite clearly on their little faces. He sat down, pulled a plate towards him and muttered "Shuddup 'n' eat your charcoal..."

The next day, Cloud was woken up by a knocking at his door, scrubbing his eyes he called out, "Yarrh? Whaff's swong?"

The reply came, "Its breakfast time Cloud."

Sitting up he called back that he'd be down in a while, then dragged himself into the bathroom and ran the shower. After getting out, getting dressed and making his way downstairs, he found the two children sat at an empty table, looking hopefully at him. He raised an eyebrow, then walked into the kitchen, skirting the stove. He decided after last night that the stove and he were not friends. Instead he went to the fridge, got out some milk, fetched the cereal from the cupboard and went back to put them on the table in front of the kids. Marlene wrinkled her nose and Denzel's face dropped visibly at the sight of the fibrous 'food'. But they poured it all into the bowls anyway, literally, all of it.

Grabbing the now empty carton of milk from Marlene, Cloud huffed out a sigh in dismay at all the cleaning he would have to do. The Kids finished their breakfast then went upstairs to clean themselves up, leaving Cloud to clean the table and the surrounding flooring of the spilt milk. It was then that he heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of water splashing on the floor met his ears. _Oh no... not again.._ he thought, running up the stairs to find the sink overflowing and a puddle forming rapidly on the floor. Turning off the taps he looked about for the mop he'd left in there last night; just on a whim.

By the end of the day Cloud was certain the kids were out to get him. All but two of his fingers were bandaged, the evidence of trying to get Marlene's moogle doll out of the blender without ripping it, or covering it in blood. He had chewing gum stuck to the back of one of his pairs of jeans and the only other pair that wasn't in the pile to be fixed were what he was wearing and were consequently speckled in blood.

Yuffie had dropped in earlier that day to 'see how he was fairing' and once she had gone, the children had mysteriously acquired a pair of water guns. So after confiscating them and putting them in the highest place he could think of, (on top of the stove) he decided he would take a look in their room, just to make sure they didn't have anything else hidden away that they shouldn't have.

It was upon entering their room that Cloud decided he had made a huge mistake and that he definitely wanted Tifa home ASAP. The moment his foot caught on the trip wire stretched across the door Cloud knew he wasn't going to have an easy time in this room. As he crashed to the ground he caught a glimpse of something colourful scrawled on the wall, but he didn't get a chance to read it before his face connected rather painfully with the ground.

After groaning and rubbing his nose he began getting to his feet, not noticing the plate hanging from the ceiling until it collided with his head. Grunting and rubbing his crown he gave the offending object a good glare before turning around just in time to catch a frying pan in the face. Clutching at his eye, Cloud bent over double moaning over how much his face hurt. After the immediate pain and shock had dissipated, Cloud lifted his head and peered through his fingers. Instant horror surged through him as he stared terrified at the ceiling. Tied in every available spot, covering the entire ceiling, were what appeared to be the entire contents of the pot cupboard in the kitchen, each with its own bit of string ready to swing it into his unsuspecting self if he so much as stepped in the wrong spot. He observed with frightening admiration the intricate network of wires leading to various objects in the room and even some of the floor boards.

Completely in awe, Cloud took a step forward still staring at the pots and pans that covered the roof. The creaking of wooded floor boards caught his attention and he looked on in horror as the other end of the plank he was standing on came up to meet him, a conveniently placed jack-in-the-box popping out to smack him in the face, toppling him over backwards to land on some nice, multicoloured bits of Lego he was sure wasn't there before.

It was in arching his back painfully off the loathsome bits of Lego that Cloud noticed the scrawl he had attempted to read on his first trip to the floor. Even upside down he could tell what it read. "Mind the tripwire."

Well, he supposed, it was nice of them to say...

And so it was, that after a full week of injuries, de-flooding the bathroom, blackened meals, searching for things that weren't actually missing and with nearly the entire contents of Marlene and Denzel's room stored safely on top of the kitchen cabinets, Tifa returned. As soon as the three of them heard the key turning in the lock, they nearly ripped the door off its hinges, grabbing into whatever part of Tifa that they could.

With Marlene and Denzel hugging tight to her legs and Cloud wrapped round her top half; she could only conclude that she had been missed. She was opening her mouth to inquire at the ferocity of their welcome when Cloud landed a kiss on her mouth, leaving her speechless for him to say wearily, "I gotta tell you Teef, you're my hero..."


	2. Forgot you keys

**A/N:** Well here I am with a drabble folder, something I should have made a while ago, to dump all my stuff in. I know this probably ought to have gone at the beginning chapter, but I didn't think lol. You know the drill, read it and rate it even if you hate it XD have fun reading guys!

* * *

Forgot your keys?

The night was one of those nights you didn't really want to be caught out in, you know the one, with rain and mud coating your shoes, creeping into your socks, chilling your blood as the torrential downpour makes its way down the back of your jacket and trickles down your neck. All you really want is to be able to get home, hop in the shower, get clean and dry then crawl into bed, tucking your feet under yourself in a feeble attempt to warm your frozen toes. You might even have with you a hot drink that burns your tongue and mouth as it goes down to warm the cockles of your heart. Or more often than not just scold your throat to the point of making it difficult to swallow or talk straight, unintentionally making your situation just that little bit more uncomfortable, but at least it's in the comfort of your own home, right?

And, as is more often than not, it was on these nights when Cloud was caught outside, looking glumly through a window at the shiny set of keys that rested on the table right next to the front door. It was sods law really, that he should be locked out of his own home just when the heavens decided they were going to open and release their load, right on the top of his now very droopy spikes.

To make matters just that little bit worse, the door bell was broken. Tifa had been asking him to fix it for some time, but being Cloud he just never had the time or, as the case most often was, he just wasn't there. Muttering about his misfortunes, all of which he could count on one hand but still thought them to be highly unfortunate, Cloud pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He was reluctant to dial the number for the house phone, but with any luck Tifa would still be awake, he wasn't that late after all, so hopefully he wouldn't be disturbing her.

He peered through the window as the ringing sounded; the burring in his phone accompanied by the small lights he could flashing away on the handset in the bar. It took a little while, but eventually a light clicked on and a pair of legs appeared at the top of the stairs, slowly making their way down to ground level. A familiar and much loved voice appeared on the other end of the phone, sleepy and quite, "Hello, Seventh Heaven and Strife Delivery Service, you name it we deliv-"

He cut her off, "Tifa it's Cloud."

"Oh!" There was a note of pleasant surprise in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Cloud. "Where are you?" She continued, "I was expecting you home about now..."

"Turn around."

Cloud watched through the misty glass as Tifa did as he instructed and waved when he was sure she was looking at him. There was the muffled sound of feet rushing to the door and then it was open and she was standing outside it, rain immediately spattering on her face and shoulders, one of which was exposed by the hanging sleeve of a shirt that was quickly becoming see-through in the downpour. Cloud hung up the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket smiling sheepishly as he said, "Forgot my keys."

The smile that broke over Tifa's face was the best thing he'd seen all day, and he didn't waste any time in claiming it, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin as he caressed the side of her jaw with his thumb. When he pulled back, it was Tifa who was touching him, her fingers feather light on his face, tracing the scar above his eyebrow as she said, "How long have you been out here?"

Cloud shrugged, "Few minutes."

"But you're soaked through!" The concern in Tifa's voice make him chuckle as she pulled him into the dry and out of the rain. She frowned at the sound and turned her head on the side in the way she always did when she didn't understand something. "I don't get what's so funny?"

He shrugged again, "I've been driving here from Kalm Tifa, and it's been raining, of course I'm soaked through."

She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the way he said it, or the way he plucked at his sodden T-shirt to reinforce his statement, or perhaps it was just the sleep deprivation from waiting up all night for him finally getting to her, but whatever it was, it had Tifa doubled over with laughter, tears of mirth appearing in the corners of her eyes, causing Cloud to frown and shake his head as he pocketed the keys that were sat on the table, a small smile playing on his lips.


	3. Just a little touch

Just a little touch.

The walls were grey and cold to the touch, not that he ever touched them, and the small, barred window let in so little light, not that it ever touched him. It would light his face in the mornings, the shallow feeble light that came with everything in this hollow, lifeless place, but it never quite touched him. That was until she arrived, newly appointed to care for him, she appeared at his door in the morning, accompanied by the head nurse, Aerith.

He had been standing on his head when they arrived, attempting to entertain himself. The door had swung open as it normally did, and the familiar smell of lilies had wafted in to him, but it didn't touch him. It was only when he was passing it off as another routine check, that he had smelt her. The faint fragrance of Vanilla caught in his nostrils, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth at the light touch. She was new, and he was always happy to impress.

He tipped himself the right side up, the muscles in his arms and torso flexing visibly. He felt a smug satisfaction settling over him at the intakes of breath at his door.

He had turned around expecting to see another timid, slip of a girl, cowering in the doorway of his cell, dreading the moment she would be left alone with the 'insane' man. But instead, to his surprise, stood a well figured woman, with long dark hair that fell to half way down her back, in stark contrast to the porcelain skin and deep brown eyes. She had a soft hourglass figure that made his groin jerk and his hands want to reach out, to hold her, to touch her, just a little touch.

Aerith stepped into the room first, and the other woman followed, they stood in the middle of the room, he not yet having moved from his position by the wall. Aerith gestured towards him encouragingly, "This is Cloud Strife."

Cloud nodded and the woman smile, opening her mouth to introduce herself, "Hello Cloud, I'm Tifa. I'll be looking after you."

Cloud nodded again, listening as Aerith continued, talking mainly to Tifa. "Cloud is a little different from our other patients. There is nothing wrong with his brain or even his physical structure. The only problem is the attitude and the intolerance for Human contact."

Cloud nodded a third time. Ordinarily he would have spoken by now, riled off with some snide comment, or insulted them both with something witty, but for the moment at least he couldn't think of anything to say. His brain was too busy working over Tifa's body. He didn't know what did it for him, but whatever it was, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd seen in a long time, and Aerith herself was nothing to sneeze at.

Rubbing her hands together, Aerith began backing out of the cell saying, "Right well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Just shout if you need any help Tifa."

Then she was gone, sliding the door shut behind her, leaving the two remaining alone. Tifa turned back from watching Aerith's departure and jumped. Cloud was staring at her with blue eyes, big and round, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Feeling a little nervous with him watching her like that, Tifa signalled for him to sit, doing the same when he complied. She felt a little better once seated on the ground, but his gaze, so intensely blue, was still unnervingly devoted to her. She cleared her throat, "So, erm... How long have you been in here?"

"4 years."

His voice was deep she noticed, not bass, but still deep. She liked a deep voice. She continued, "How old are you?"

"24."

She nodded, her gaze flickering between his eyes, marvelling at the clear, azure blue of them. He asked her, "How old are you then, Tifa?"

She almost shuddered with pleasure at the way he said her name, in his voice it sounded almost exotic, like some hidden quality. She replied, "23..."

Cloud nodded. He was enjoying her company he found, something he hadn't felt since coming here four years ago. It felt good to enjoy something once in a while. Tifa asked him another question, "Why don't you like contact then Cloud?"

"Your eyes have a bit of Red in them..."

Tifa frowned, about to open her mouth to reply, when suddenly Cloud moved closer to her, sending her skittering back towards the wall before she was stuck there, trapped by his arms bracketing either side of her head. She held her breath, fear creeping into her system as he closed the gap between them until they were only centimetres apart. He spoke again, and Tifa found she was unable to look away, "Your eyes have a bit of red in them, did you know?"

Tifa shook her head, but instantly wished she hadn't, or did she? The gap closed further and now his lips were at her ear, the strange qualities in his voice making her breath hitch in her chest as he purred, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Your scent is intoxicating."

Cloud chuckled, the noise low, barely a hum deep in his throat as he laid a kiss, soft and chaste, on the silky skin just below her ear. But the moment was short lived, as the next second she was gone, slipping under his arm and disappearing through the door as it swung open at her insistence and closed again with a clang.

Cloud sighed, turning to rest his back in the spot she had vacated. He hoped she would return, Tifa. He liked her. And besides, it was just a little touch.

* * *

**A/N:** As is nearly always the case with these things, something needs to be explained. And in this particular one, its the fact that Cloud is in a mental asylum. A few people might not have got that, so I thought I'd tell you all at the end, hope that clears something up for you :)


	4. Just a little touch pt2

Continuation of 'Just a little touch', as requested by anon.

2 Weeks ago, she had been to meet her patient. 2 weeks ago, she had introduced herself to a man in an asylum for the mentally deluded. 2 weeks ago, he had kissed her.

She had no idea why she was going back there. All the time she was in the shower that morning, getting dressed, eating her breakfast, driving her car, she had been asking herself the same question, over and over again; was she scared?

The answer; hell yeah!

She had been raised in a small, countryside village, in a 3 bed roomed house with her father. She'd been a good girl, got good grades, made good friends, earned good money. She had moved to the city and got into the best university, studied the toughest courses, graduated with outstanding marks. But not in one moment had she been scared.

Now, as she pulled up in the car park of the asylum, turned off the ignition, and got out of the car, a cold, chilling dread was filling her, coursing through her veins, shaking her knees. She took a breath, attempting to calm the nerves that were threatening to overrun her. She began walking.

She was greeted at the door in the same friendly manner as she had been 2 weeks previous, and again Aerith met her to take her to her patient's cell. Aerith smiled at her, "Hello Tifa, feeling nervous?"

Putting on a smile, Tifa nodded, "Just a little..." _'I am going out of my mind here...'_

Aerith nodded, "It's always a bit difficult the first week, but you'll get used to it I'm sure."

Tifa smiled again, keeping her eyes averted. She had failed to mention the kiss 2 weeks ago, and didn't much feel like bringing it up now, her stomach was doing the conga as it was.

They walked in silence to the cell, the only sounds being Aerith's heels clicking on the stone floor, and the bangles jingling on Tifa's wrist. She didn't even know why she wore the stupid things, they were doing absolutely nothing for her nerves and she didn't even like the colour that much either. They stopped in front of the door, and Tifa nodded her thanks to Aerith, who smiled, then continued to walk down the corridor, peering into different cells as she went.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa looked through the door. At first she didn't think there was anybody in there. But then, in the darkest corner, she saw a figure, sat in the shadows. He was sitting with his head hanging and his forearms resting on his knees. She wondered for a moment why he looked so depressed, but then she thought, if she was stuck in this place, she'd be pretty depressed too.

She knocked lightly, taking an involuntary step backwards as the persons head snapped up, a pair of glowing eyes looking directly at the door. Opening it slowly, she stood in the door way, looking in. She didn't enter. The man sitting in the corner stared at her for a while, and then slowly began getting to his feet. She held her breath. "Tifa?"

He'd remembered her name, she thought with a small inside smile, and in that voice too, like smooth, melted chocolate... '_No, no, no. Shut up girl, he's insane!'_

She smiled, taking a step forward into the cell, being careful to push the door shut behind her. The man took a step forward, out of the shadows, and Tifa gasped. The thick, spiky blond hair was matted in places by dark red blood, not all of it dry. There was a trickle of blood running down the side of his face and his lip was split. "What happened to you!?"

Cloud smirked at the panicky look on her face, good to know that she at least cared for his appearance. "Loz started getting attached, thought I'd make a good 'mother'."

Given by the frown on her face, Tifa didn't know about Loz, but he didn't get time to explain because the next second she was gone through the door again, calling over her shoulder "I'll go find something to sort that out, be right back."

Shrugging, Cloud sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later Tifa was back, a bowl of hot water in her hands and a packet of cotton pads under her arm. She put the bowl carefully on the floor in front of him and dunked one of the pads into it. It was when she went to grab hold of Clouds hair that the squabbling started.

"No." Cloud said, leaning a bit further out of her reach. Tifa shuffled a bit closer, still trying to get the wet cotton near enough to clean the blood from his face, "I need to clean it Cloud-"

Cloud, shuffled further away, "Why you need to clean it? It's been fine for the past day and a half!"

"Because it might get infected! And besides, you're going to be put in with the others in a while, you can't look like that!"

"And why not?"

"Because it'll look bad!"

"Fine," Cloud said, plucking the cotton pad from Tifa's fingers before she could touch him with it, "But I'll clean it."

They glared at each other for a while before Tifa huffed and sat back, arms crossed, to watch Cloud clean his face. He was dabbing away at it, missing bits and only half getting others when Tifa said, "You missed a spot."

Cloud ignored her, scrubbing at a different spot when she said, "Missed another bit."

He stopped his scrubbing to look pointedly at her, before resuming, scrubbing viciously at his skin, causing more blood to flow down his face.

"No! Cloud what're you doing?" Tifa squeaked, tearing the pad from him before he could do any more damage. He glared at her furiously, "I was cleaning my face. What did it look like I was doing!"

Tifa flinched at his shouting, "Sorry..."

Cloud huffed, sitting back against the wall and cradling his head in his hands, only half heartedly trying to shrug her off when she attempted to clean him, the bloody pad discarded for a new one. Despite what he may have tried to tell himself, her ministrations were soothing. She gently cleared the blood from the wound in his hairline and even sorted to mat from the fluffy spikes. Cloud was having a hard time not falling asleep under her gentle touch, it was so soft, and feather light, hardly there at all. Eventually Tifa stood up, "Ok, done. And just in time too, your community session starts in two minutes."

Cloud nodded, still half asleep. Tifa stood up, helping Cloud to his feet and leading him out the door. The community room was only a little way down the hall and they could hear the racket from there. Cloud glanced down at the apprehensive look on Tifa's face and smirked, apparently she hadn't expected it to be so raucous.

Ever the gentleman, Cloud pushed the door open, stepping slightly to allow Tifa to enter before himself. She smiled as she passed, and something in Cloud's heart fluttered.

The community room was loud and busy. There was a table broken up in the corner and bits of broken toys littered the floor. A man with silver hair falling long and straight down his back, was nudging a split foot ball with his foot murmuring, "Mother? Are you my Mother?"

Cloud walked away to stand in a corner away from the people in the room, and Tifa fell into her place with the other care takers. She could vaguely recall Aerith saying something about interaction being important because it encouraged the patients to accept some changes and become more confident with the world. Tifa couldn't help thinking, by the looks of the man crawling along the floor towards her, an interested expression on his face, they didn't really need to be given much more confidence.

The man was big with huge biceps and short silver hair, but he was acting like a baby, approaching her on hands and knees, drool falling from his mouth and dribbling down his chin to the floor, Every so often he would stop, sit down on the floor and rock, his hands clutching his feet like a small child would. But then he would stop that too and resume his advances towards her. It was as he was reaching out, fingertips centimetres from brushing her shin, when a table leg descended to his shoulder.

Tifa looked up from watching the man to see Cloud, gripping the other end of the table leg in white knuckled hands. He looked more than angry, he looked livid. The blue eyes were flashing green in the light and his mouth was set in a grim line. four words escaped his lips, "Don't fucking touch her."

Then they were fighting, Cloud lashing out with the table leg, landing straight hits to the man's arms and chest, while the man was swinging huge fists, occasionally landing a hit, but those he did reverberated around the walls, and Tifa could see Cloud's face screwed up in pain. Eventually the man had torn the Leg from Cloud's grasp and flung it across the room. Then the fight descended into grabbing hair, kneeing each other in the stomach and, in the big man's case, biting.

Again the blood was fair pouring off them when the fight was broken up. Tifa was herding Cloud back towards his corner when she heard him whisper, "Don't fucking touch her... Not even a little touch..."

* * *

**A/N:** I might do a little bit more to this if prompted, but you're welcome to prompt me to write anything you'd like :) You know the drill, read it and rate it, even if you hate it ;D


	5. Just a little touch pt3

Just a little Touch pt 3

**A/N:** Erm... ok... before we go any further, I have something to write... And you may want to read this, SERIOUSLY READ THIS!! I WROTE THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!! This chapter is going to be an M rated chapter. So if you're not a mature person or think you are likely to be scarred for life by this type of thing, don't read it okay... You may skip to the bottom and request a rewritten version if you wish... Without so much smut in it... Other than that, be nice and don't squash the lemons... ;)

The place was old, and as befitted an old place it was getting rather run down. As a result, the window in Cloud's cell wasn't entirely water tight. It was raining outside and water was trickling down the wall to form a puddle on the floor. The puddle was growing quite large, it was going to cause a problem soon, but then again, it wasn't something he hadn't had to deal with before. Unlike...

Cloud groaned and covered his face with his hands. The weeks with her had gone by in a blur, it seemed like only yesterday she had stood in his doorway for the first time, but now she was never there anymore. He didn't know why and he was worried. The man who had been assigned to fill in for her wouldn't talk to him, and she hadn't been in for the past week.

The things he was feeling for her weren't right, he had to keep telling himself, and she'd probably left because of it. He liked her, that much he knew, but what he didn't understand was how he could think that someone so beautiful would ever like someone like him in return. He was foolish for thinking it, but it didn't stop him wishing.

His once haunted dreams were now filled with images of her. He would dream that she was with him, there in the cell, talking to him. He never understood what she was saying, but he didn't really mind, if he could hear the sound of her voice, it was enough for him. Sometimes, he would dream of that day in the community room, and the fight with Loz. He didn't want him to touch her, she was his to touch, just a little touch. The thought of another man laying hands on the beautiful woman was enough to make his blood boil, but Loz...

Just a little touch...

The sound of the door creaking open made him look up, hope flashing through his system like a pulse. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as one booted foot came through the door. He could feel it hammering against his ribs as a bangled wrist slipped round the frame. But nothing could compare to the way his heart melted at the sight of her smile, her beloved, confident smile.

Tifa.

She was standing silhouetted in the doorway, the light drifting through her dark hair, her eyes dark against her pale skin making her seem more beautiful than ever, but maybe that was because he hadn't seen her in such a long time. He watched her shut the door on the howls that travelled to them from outside and sit down next to him, her back against the wall.

He was curious, "The howling?"

"Loz."

His blood spiked at the name and he ground his teeth, but Tifa explained. "I was transferred to his cell last week and he grew kind of... Attached... Also he says he hates you."

Cloud snorted, of course Loz hates him, Loz hates everyone who denies him what he wants, and Cloud made a point of denying him everything he could. Tifa continued, "So when he saw me at your door he started screaming at me. Saying you only wanted me for my body, that he loved me for who I was, and he wasn't like you."

She was looking at him now, her brown eyes full of questioning. He dropped his head, "So if you're meant to be in Loz's cell, why are you in here? With me."

Tifa smiled sheepishly, a blush covering her cheeks almost immediately, "Because I asked to be with you..." She dropped her eyes to her hands, which were twiddling in her lap. "Cloud...? Is what Loz said true?"

Cloud's eyes widened. Could he really be hearing this? Conversations like this only really happened in chick flicks, or to really lucky people, could it really be happening to him? He shook himself, trying to clear his head so he could answer her, "Erm... Which bit?"

He mentally kicked himself for that, _oh way to go Spiky, make her feel uncomfortable why don't you?_

Tifa sighed, "You know which bit..."

She was right of course, she was always right. Cloud nodded, "You're right, I know which bit, but I don't know how to answer it."

Tifa huffed in frustration, turning her whole body to face him, leaning over so she was almost on top of him, "Do you want me or not, Cloud Strife?"

Cloud was speechless. He was leaning back; one hand in the puddle on the floor, the other was on Tifa's stomach, preventing her from falling on top of him. He could feel her hand, warm on his knee through his clothing and the tantalizing vanilla scent was so close, but still so faint. He nodded. He wanted her. He wanted her like he had never wanted anything before. And he would have her.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as they fell back into the cold water pooling on the floor, their mouths furiously fighting for dominance, the sure, strong caress of his tongue on hers winning moans and whimpers from them both. His hands pushed her top up and over her head, exposing the white skin underneath. They looked at each other for a while, before Tifa reached round herself and unclipped the bra, letting it fall away.

Cloud frowned up at her. A scar, about as thick and as long as his middle finger ran through the valley between her breasts, he wondered what had made it. It was quite obvious what had made all his scars he thought as he removed the standard issue grey white top, Loz. But her, the thought of her being hurt picked at something inside him and with a growl, he reversed their hands, hot and slightly calloused, found her breasts and his thumbs teased the rosy rounds of flesh, prompting a gasp from her.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm not crazy..."

Tifa nodded, gasping at the kisses he was placing on her neck and shoulders, his lips leaving trails like fire on her skin. "I know..."

He ground his hips into hers enjoying the answering gasp, the sound sweet and melodious to his ears. He'd gone 4 years without contact, without the simple relief a woman's body could give him, but back then he hadn't wanted it. But now...

There was a wetness growing against his thigh, and a scent, strong and alluring was permeating the air around them. Reaching down between them, he slipped two long digits into the warmth between her legs, testing.

Tifa jerked against Cloud's wrist, her breath hitching in her let out a low moan as the digits inside her curled, his thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit, she whimpered, "Cloud... Please!"

He smirked; she could feel it against her neck. He had himself propped up on one hand; the other was busy between her legs, and his lips were playing a dance, sinfully good, against her skin.

Cloud was in his element, for the first time in a long time. The moans he was eliciting from the woman beneath him were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear them again, and again. On the occasion she bit her lip to keep the noises to herself he reprimanded her, kissing the patch of skin just below her ear, whispering close and heated, "I want to hear you, Tifa..."

She replied with a sound so wanton, so desperate, it had Cloud's hips jerking. He grit his teeth and pushed her, just a little. She came, with all his simple wanting and her needing him to want her, she came, with his touch. He pushed her, just a little, it was just a little touch...


	6. Breaking hearts

Breaking hearts

Rating – K+

Inspiration – Take That, Like I Never Loved You at All

A/N: I should probably try doing this for all my stories huh... Anyway, this has the potential for a part 2, so if you want a part 2 or 3 on any of these drabbles, then please say and I'll do my best XD

He had made her angry. Not just a little pissed off, but really really angry. She was currently packing all his clothes into a suitcase stolidly ignoring all his attempts to pacify her. "There, "She said shoving the suitcase and his jacket into his chest, "Now there's nothing to make excuses for is there."

Although her voice was level, it still held the bitterness of their earlier argument and a shiver travelled down his spine. "Tifa," he pleaded, "Don't do this, you know I didn't mean it!"

She shook her head, "I dunno if I do know you 'don't mean it' Cloud. There are a lot of things you don't seem to mean, isn't there..."

They stood in silence, thinking about Tifa's comment. Cloud's gaze was drawn to the slim bracelet that circled Tifa's outstretched wrist, the one that was still pressing the suitcase into his chest. He had bought her that bracelet for her on one o his deliveries a few months back, it had her name engraved into the side and Tifa hadn't taken it off since.

She followed his line of sight and grimaced when she looked at the bracelet. She was reluctant to part with it, but if she was going to throw Cloud out, she had to get rid of everything that went with him. Withdrawing her hand from his chest, she slipped the thing from round her wrist, and held it out to him. He looked at her with an odd expression on his face, it was halfway between reminiscent and...- Begging. The look itself was almost enough to have tears spilling down her face and throwing the case aside to bury her face in his chest, fingers curling into his sweater, holding him close, making sure it didn't hurt him. But he had hurt her this time, and boy was she cross, she wasn't about to give in to the puppy-dog-eyes trick, no sir-ry.

She tucked the bracelet into one of the pockets on the front of the case, then steered him out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. Her fingers just lingering on the cotton of his back, but then she shut the door with a slam. At least, if she was going to fall for him, she wouldn't let him see. She leant against the front door, listening as the sound of Fenrir's engine got quieter and quieter. At last it was gone.

She pulled open the door and Stepped out. Immediately something crunched under her foot. Looking down, Tifa gasped. The thin band of silver was now a mangled oval shape, a small note scribbled on a bit of paper underneath it. She picked it up carefully and read; 'I meant it when I said I love you... Cloud.'

She looked from the paper, to the squashed bracelet, and then to the distance, the tears beginning to well in the wine coloured eyes; he was just too good at breaking her heart.


	7. Hero of War

Hero of War

Rating – T

Inspiration – Own experiences.

How long ago had he gone to war?

She'd almost forgotten about him over all these years, she guessed ha had still been there in the back of her mind, but he was all but gone from her life. It was only in taking out the old school photos that she had rediscovered her friend. The photo was old and consequently the colours were quite faded, but they were still visible in their awful summer uniform with the rolled up sleeves and horrible blue lapels and neck ties.

She was stood in the front row, arms folded over her chest and a grin plastered all over her face, how long ago had it been since she'd smiled like that? The girl next to her was slight with a pretty face and a pink ribbon was just visible over her shoulder. She was smiling sweetly, like she always had. On her other side; a short girl with black hair, cut into a tight bob was smiling widely, winking at the camera and pulling her characteristic gang-sign.

The rest of the row was of little consequence to her, the next row up having captured her attention. Behind the three girls was stood a boy with red hair, he was grinning too, and had something sticking out of the corner of his mouth, was that a cigarette? She hadn't noticed he smoked; maybe it had just been so long... Next to him, his arms draped round her shoulders, stood a boy with sandy yellow hair. It fell messily over his eyes, but the azure blue orbs still shone clearly through the mop of hair and the fading of age.

Their other friends all stood on the back row, sunglasses hiding eyes, bunny ears appearing over heads from grinning boys and amber eyes glaring out at her as she chuckled at all the memories. They had been the best days of her life, ever since the end of high school she had been forgetting how it felt to laugh and smile with her friends.

They had all moved on now, the grinning boy on the back row and the girl with the ribbons had died in a gunfight and the boy with the red hair and the glasses kid had joined an elite network of fighters and she hadn't heard from them in years. The girl on her left had been called back to her country to be married off by her father, and upon hearing this, the boy with the angry, amber eyes had disappeared. It would have seemed that only she and the sandy haired boy were left, but alas it was not the case. She had forgotten the exact date he had left to join the military, but she hadn't heard from him, save a word from his mother telling her he was being proclaimed as 'MIA'.

If she was honest, it didn't hurt her anymore. She had come to terms with that fact that he was gone, and even if he wasn't dead and was in fact living somewhere in the world, he was unlikely to remember her, and even if he did, would he come looking? Doubtful. It would probably have hurt her more if he was to return now, etching worry into her soul, fear that the next time he leave her, he really wouldn't come back, that that this time he really would die. The wounds that had been torn open at the time of his supposed death had scarred over and as a result didn't really bother her anymore.

He had always been wanting to go, and join up, fight in a war, die for his country, and she had supported him from the very bottom of her heart, but a part of her had been dreading hearing the news, or seeing it on the TV, "Recent bombings have shattered the southern regions. Colour Sergeant Cloud Strife was injured in the blast, and later died of his injuries in a local hospital..."

When she had received the news from his mother she had cried, clinging to the cushion for comfort as the heart breaking sobs wracked her body. She had supported him from the very bottom of her heart; really, she had...


	8. Liar Takes one to know one

Liar (takes one to know one)

Rated - M, for mature content.

Inspiration – Liar (Takes one to know one) by Taking Back Sunday.

He was an addict for dramatic and at some point he must have confused the two for love. A part of him was furiously trying to reprimand, scold him for using her good nature to his advantage, but the other half; praised his intellect and skill for gaining the affections of the young barmaid.

He was obviously an arrogant git and his insensitive comments and utter disregard for the feelings of others had gotten him into a few tight corners, but he had played to her softer side, using dashing good looks, and quiet, reserved glances to win his way into her good books.

At some times he found it strange, he felt pangs of guilt for deceiving this beautiful creature and had on more than one occasion made a promise he had found himself compelled to stick to. But most of the time, he was so wrapped up in fulfilling his own desires, and ensuring that his jealousy and possessiveness kept her close to him, that the guilt never had the chance to creep through him.

It was times like these, when the place was quiet, save for the sounds of their heated exchange, and she was arching into the press of his body, hot and ready above her, that Cloud thought it didn't matter. He had told Tifa she was the only one. He had lied to get into her pants, and Hell over Shiva had it worked!


	9. What hurt the most

What hurts the most.

It had been years since he'd seen her face, heard her voice, felt her touch, tasted her skin, and he knew that he missed her. But what could he do? They had made a definite split, she had been crying, he had remained stone faced, and they had split. It wasn't as though they had ever been officially together; she was only accepting him in his darkest hours, when he came to her room, plagued by nightmares and memories, seeking relief.

He didn't know if she thought he'd used her, if he was honest, it wouldn't have surprised him, he had never been particularly open about their relationship, always denying anything had happened between the two of them, insisting that it never went beyond friendship. At the time, he had been so wrapped up in his own grief, his own misguided morals, that she had barely registered in the day time.

In the night however, she was all he thought of. Now he looked back on it, he supposed he must have loved her, but at the time all he had known was what she could bring him, comfort, pleasure, distraction. There was no doubt that he cared for her, it was hard not to when he spent nearly every night in her bed, listening to her breathy calls of his name, feeling her spasming around him as her nails dug half-moons into his shoulders.

He had wanted to give her something; he remembered that much about the nights they spent together. He couldn't give her what he now knew she wanted, he couldn't commit himself to that and they both knew it, but he had to find something. Which was why, on the night before he left her behind, he had told her everything; about what he remembered of Hojo's experiments, about Aerith and how he didn't love her, about his time in SOLDIER, everything he had to tell her.

After that, he had taken her, giving her his all as he played her body to orgasm. He had for one night pushed aside his wants, fought back all his demons if she could only feel the same relief as he felt in her arms.

Now, as he lay awake in his cold bed, he thought of all the things he would have told her if he hadn't been so chicken, so afraid of her pushing him away. What hurt the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and not having the guts to come out and tell her that he loved her. Facing the pain of being without her everyday only highlighted the fact of what a fool he had been, he had always been a fool; marching off to join up and impress her, without even telling her that she was the reason.

Leaving her had been the biggest mistake of his life so far, it didn't matter how much he had lost in the past, if he could only be with her, he could-... It was useless; all this dilly dallying was getting him nowhere, and living off of 'might have's and 'should have been's wasn't going to help him either. He had thrown away his chance in life, something he had been holding onto since he was 4 years old, watching the girl playing Piano through the windows. But that, and her, were all a memory now, just another drop in the ocean, and that's what hurt the most.


	10. Good cop Bad cop

Good cop Bad cop. – Pt. 1

Summary: AU Tifa is a cop, on a case to stop an organisation involved in the Drug trade. She keeps getting close, but they keep getting away, what's a girl to do? ;)

She was out of breath and frustrated. She'd been chasing after these people all week, and when she finally got close to catching them in the act, she'd been rumbled. They had scattered and she had been left at the half mast, not quite blind, but with not quite enough information to take them down.

The drug market was a serious business, and consequently, very difficult to stamp out. The organisation she was after had only cropped up in the last few months, and was already making quite a name for itself. The police didn't know who they were, or where they were based, but they were rumoured to have sprung from the slums, intent on making money and gaining a batter lifestyle; not a bad plan, it was just their method of doing so that was seen as incorrect and illegal.

That was where she came in. Lieutenant Tifa Lockheart was a top cop, one of the best. She was a master in over 7 different styles of martial arts, and she was by no means a bimbo. With a body that could cripple the navy, she appealed to many men, including -it would seem- the enemy.

On the two previous occasions she had come close to catching the group in the act, she had had a run-in with their boss-man, the one they all called 'Canary'; the deep purple mark on her shoulder being evidence of their little encounters.

This time was no different. She chased a hooded figure into an alley-way and stopped, bent double, breathing heavily, listening for any signs of her adversary. Nothing. She groaned, this happened _all _the time; she'd be chasing one, they'd turn the corner, then disappear completely. She collapsed against the wall, slipping down it to sit at its base, defeated. "Giving up are we lieutenant?"

Tifa jumped at the voice and her hand shot to her gun, pulling it out of the halter and aiming it at the speaker as she made to stand up. "No don't get up."

She slumped back against the wall. It was Canary, she knew it, his voice was familiar to her now, having heard it so close in her ear only a few days ago, it was hard to forget . He was walking closer to her, wearing an ordinary hoody and black jeans, his hands pushed deep in the pockets, the hood pulled up over his head, hiding his face in its shadows. He stopped in front of her and squatted down. "You look cute when you're all puffed out."

She stared him down, refusing to take note of his compliment. He tutted and moved to sit next to her with his back against the wall, and his knees pulled up to his chest like hers. "All that running has me kind of war, wouldn't mind helping me out of these clothes would you?"

He laughed at her noise of disgust and said, "Come on girl, you know you're enjoying this."

She turned her body to face him, a look of revulsion crossing her face as she said, "Why would I enjoy having to chase around after a petty criminal like you!?"

He shrugged, "_I'm _enjoying being chased by you."

She huffed at the definite tone of amusement in his voice, "Glad you're enjoying this so much..."

He nodded, slipping a hand round her waist and pinning her to him as he whispered in her ear, "Like Hannibal and that hot cop who can't catch him."

She shivered as his breath ghosted over her neck and the mark on her shoulder, prompting a laugh from Canary, "Should I give you another Hicky?"

She shook her head, then gasped when his lips settled on her throat. She was close enough now to see from the corner of her eye, two electric blue orbs watching her expression with amusement as the sucking and flicking of his tongue on her skin caused her eyes to shutter. "You a vampire or something?" she moaned, causing him to stop sucking and laugh.

"No," he admitted, brushing the new mark with his fingertips, "But if a was, then so would you be by now." Again the eyes shone in the darkness of the hoody. Tifa reached up, pulling the hood just enough to see his lips part on a smile before he stopped her. "Tut tut Lockheart, don't be so hasty now."

She pouted, "You know what I look like, I don't see why I shouldn't know what you look like." _I mean, you have been getting rather intimate with me, haven't you. _He laughed again and said, "Wouldn't want you falling in love with me, would we?"

Then he was off, bounding out of the alley, laughing at Tifa's slack-jawed expression as he disappeared round the corner, leaving her feeling shocked and –she pressed a hand to the lovebite on her neck- oddly cold.


	11. Good cop Bad cop pt2

Good cop Bad cop Pt. 2

The hood was sodden when he ripped it from his head, shaking all the rainwater from his hair as he pushed open the door to the bar. The inside was hidden in a cloud of cigarette smoke and the large, ugly lamps that hung from the ceiling shone rings of hazy light over pool tables and a bar, currently swamped by drunks, all roaring and yelling encouragement to a fight that occupied one end of it.

Largely ignoring this, he scanned the crowd and, seeing the person he was looking for, began shoving his way through the sea of people. He tapped the man on the shoulder, waiting while the man in question unstuck himself from the woman he was currently busy with. Seeing who wanted to speak to him, he flashed a smile, "Hey hey, what can I do for you huh, Country boy?"

The 'country boy' rolled his eyes at the nickname and gestured that the man should follow him. The man pouted, shaking his head, reluctant to leave his previous occupation. Country boy nodded, raising his eyebrows for added effect, "Yes, come one Pup, I need to talk to you. In private."

'Pup' sighed, straightening up and letting go of the woman he had previously been clinging to. He followed the other man to a corner of the bar, grabbing a pint as he walked past. He took a gulp as he listened to what Country boy had to say. "We fluffed the deal with the big shots, that cop was there again. What we need is one good, solid deal, and then we'll be out of here... Join the military..."

"She causing you problems?"

"Huh? Oh, no, she's just making it difficult."

"You want me to get rid of her then?"

"Nah, I could do that myself if I wanted to." He paused, then "Has that new load of arms come through yet?"

Pup nodded, draining the pint glass and tossing it somewhere in the crowd, "How many you want?"

"Enough to sink a ship," He smirked, "Or at least enough to do in the Police."

Pup laughed, punching him on the shoulder before walking back into the smoke to find his 'friend' again. Country boy was contemplating what his next move would be, when a hand clapped him on the back and a snigger sounded behind him. He turned to see a red headed drunk standing there, a shot glass in one hand, and some woman hanging off his other, le laughed again, "What we doin' now huh Chocobo head? That last one went well didn't it!"

The newly christened 'Chocobo head' groaned; out of all his known associates, Reno was the least tolerable. Maybe it was his bad drinking habits, or his obnoxious nature, but whatever it was made all the hairs stand up on the back of Chocobo head's neck. He said, "Now we build up the supply again, and get ready to make another deal."

Reno nodded, feigning seriousness, then the grin was back as he said, "What about that copper though? What a babe!"

Chocobo head sighed, rolling his eyes as Reno then proceeded to suck-face with the woman on his arm, heaven help the poor creature later if Reno got any _more_ drunk, but at least now he was still literate. He watched as they also disappeared back into the crowds of people and sighed. Boredom was not a thing that he looked kindly on, and currently he was out of ideas.

Just then, his stomach grumbled, reminding him he had yet to eat that day. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the chaff they were likely to serve up at this place, and besides, he wasn't a bad cook himself. An idea struck him and he grinned; what was Tifa doing right about now? Maybe, he thought with a smirk as he left the bar, he would like to pay her a visit.

* * *

When Tifa got home, the first thing she noticed, was the delicious smell that greeted her when she opened the door. The kitchen light was also on, and a hoody was hanging from the coat peg on the wall. She dropped her umbrella quietly by the door and crept to the arch that lead to the kitchen. A blond headed figure was frying things on the stove, whistling tunelessly. She cleared her throat, "Bit odd for the burglar to cook dinner isn't it?"

He glanced over at her, and a smile lit his face. He said, "I was beginning to think I'd have to eat this on my own Lockheart. You know how to keep a man waiting."

Tifa's heart must have skipped a beat; so this was him, this was Canary, high cheek bones, messy blond spikes, captivating blue eyes, god he was gorgeous. She took a step forward, mentally noting that her handcuffs where still in the back pocket of her skirt. She leant over, pretending to be interested in what he was cooking, and too the cuffs from her pocket. Unfortunately they clinked.

He looked down, raising an eyebrow at the links in her hands. Setting down the knife he was cooking with, he took them calmly from her hands, and cuffed her wrists together. "Gonna have to be quicker than that if you're going to arrest me Lockheart."

He was frustratingly calm, while she on the other hand was fuming, "I demand you release me!" She growled, jabbing him in the ribs with her fingers. "You have no right to-"

"No right?!" he laughed, rubbing his side where she had stabbed him, "I have every right to cuff you as you do me! And after I even cooked you dinner! Tch, you wound me Lockheart!"

She scowled at his good-natured tease, "How did you get in here anyway?"

He started serving the food – two decent steaks and an assortment of vegetables- onto a couple of plates, gesturing for Tifa to move through to the dining room. There was a table all laid out with cutlery and a single rose in a vase. The room itself was lit by candles that sat on nearly every surface, casting shadows on the wall and giving the room a very romantic feel, too bad she was in handcuffs. "Through the window," He said, setting the plates down and turning to her. "Now, where is the key to those cuffs?"

Blushing profusely Tifa said, "My back pocket..."

"Which one?"

She doubted even the dim lighting could hide her blush this time when she said "Don't know..."

Smirking, he pulled her against himself as he slid both his hands into her back pockets. She grit her teeth at the action and tried not to move, not to complicate the situation any further. It was a matter of seconds before he produced a key from her back pocket, holding it up for her to see. "That's great," she lied, "can you please remove your hand from my arse?"

He made a disappointed sound, the corner of his mouth pulling into a half-smile as he withdrew his hand from her pocket "Awh, you're no fun at all." He gave her a push into the chair that was waiting conveniently behind her. Before she had really realised what was happening, he had uncuffed and then recuffed her, to the chair. Her mouth dropped open as she watched him calmly set himself in the chair opposite and begin cutting his steak. "W-what are you doing?" She spluttered.

"Eating," He explained through a mouthful of carrot, "I'm actually quite hungry believe it or not."

Now that he mentioned it, she was feeling a bit hungry herself, and it did look good. Tentatively she picked up her fork, and spiked a broccoli. She was acutely aware of him having stopped to watch as she chewed the food. When she swallowed he prompted, "Well?"

She nodded and spiked another bit, "It's good."

She could have sworn a small smile had flitted across his face before he returned to eating again. The rest of the food was just as good as the first bits, although she refrained from eating the steak. He didn't say anything about it, but she knew he noticed. It was getting difficult to concentrate with him constantly watching her from under those blond spikes, she couldn't lie; he was very good looking.

When she finally put down her fork, he gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen. He came back with an apple and carrying his hoody slung over his shoulder. "Guess I should be going then huh?"

"What?!" Tifa said, panicking slightly "You can't! You have to let me go first!"

He smiled, taking a bite out of the apple before reaching forward and brushing her hair from her face, "I've got a deal for you Lockheart, and here it is; Kiss me and I'll release you. Sleep with me, and I'll turn myself in."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how's that for a cliffhanger? ;) Did we all like this one? Should I carry it on? or be mean and post something else instead?

I thought I'd play around with the characters a bit XD I made Zack into a bit of a manwhore and Cloud is a bit more happy-go-lucky than he normally is, plus he can cook XD... There wasn't really much I could do for Reno though... I do love him but he's a bit of a hopeless case :\ Oh well XD R&R, you know I love you for it, especially **fantasydreamer94** who seems to have reviewed every chapter of this folder haha XD


	12. Good cop Bad cop pt3

_He smiled, taking a bite out of the apple before reaching forward and brushing her hair from her face, "I've got a deal for you Lockheart, and here it is; kiss me and I'll release you. Sleep with me, and I'll turn myself in."_

Tifa grumbled, pulling her hand this way and that on the chair as she tried in vain to free herself. The candles in the room had long since burnt themselves out; only one still remained, sitting on the table in the corner. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, unwilling to surrender herself to the man who still sat patiently by the candle, but she didn't want to stay trapped in that chair forever either.

The man shifted his position, pulling something shiny from his pocket and lifting it up. _Click! _Tifa's eyes widened at the realisation of what he had done. "Did you just take a picture of me?!" She said, her mouth falling open slightly in shock as he laughed and took another picture.

He stood up and moved the candle over to her table, then went and sat again to take another picture. Tifa turned her head, trying to hide her face, prompting a sigh of disappointment from Canary. He walked to stand in front of her, his arms folded over his chest and said, "You know, all you have to do is kiss me," Then he said, his eyes shining with amusement and a half-smile appearing on his face, "Or has your already wounded pride got in the way?"

She was about to reply, but his mouth was already on hers, his tongue licking along the seam of their lips. She cursed her own shameless response of opening her mouth, moaning quietly as his tongue caressed her own. There was another snap of the camera, and he was drawing away, hesitating before backing away fully and inspecting the picture. He nodded approvingly and Tifa said, somewhat irritably, "You got your kiss; now let me out of these handcuffs."

He nodded, walking to the window and opening it, the wind that whipped through blew out the last candle, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate her face. He took another picture. "Hey, would you cut that out?" She pouted, getting just a little more than creeped out. He laughed, and tossed the key to the cuffs into her lap, then disappeared through the open window.

* * *

The office was alive with chatter when she arrived, and it seemed the entire department was gathered around her desk. When they noticed her they came rushing over to her, clammering questions and shouting in her ears. What they were trying to tell her was that an envelope had been left on her desk, addressed specifically to her.

She picked it up, curiosity building inside her as she turned the thing over, searching for a name, some clue as to who it was from. Finding none, she slipped a finger underneath the tag, and lifted it. She slid the thing inside halfway out, than hurriedly stuffed it back in. She felt horrified at the contents of the envelope, and hoped to heaven and above that none of the people crowded around had realised what it was. She hadn't needed to see the whole photo to know that he was taunting her. She would take it out later, once everyone had gone away.

Aerith cornered Tifa in the cafeteria later that day. "What was that photo about earlier?"

"Oh," Tifa sighed, "You saw that huh?"

Aerith nodded, eager to hear all the gossip. "Looked like a photo of a man-"

"Shhh!" Tifa hissed, clapping a hand to Aerith's mouth, looking around to check that no one had overheard. Luckily it didn't look as though they had, but she wasn't taking any chances. She grabbed hold of Aerith's hand and dragged her into the corridor, Making sure it was deserted. "Listen," She urged her friend, "You can't tell anyone what's in this envelope. It's top secret." She paused, "Alright?"

When Aerith nodded, she produced the envelope from her jacket pocket, taking a deep breath before pulling out the contents. A small gasp was the only sound that Aerith made as they looked through the stuff.

The first photo was the one Canary had taken when they had kissed. The candle he had placed threw a soft light onto them, unfortunately causing a shadow and illuminating the slight emboss of his tongue on the wall of her mouth. His thumb was tucked under her chin, keeping her mouth glued to his. Tifa glanced up at Aerith who said simply, "You're blushing."

It was true, the woman in the photo was a definite shade of pink, while the only indication on his part that he may have been enjoying that, was a slight curve at the corner of his mouth. She pursed her lips; he was beginning to annoy her with that devilishly attractive grin. Although she had to hand it to him, it was a very good picture of them.

The second picture was the last one her he had taken, just before he left via the window. She was bathed in moonlight and it gave her skin an almost blue, marble look. Her eyes and lips were the same deep red, a nice contrast against the stark white of her skin, and the wind that had flown through the room when he opened the window had caught her hair, fanning it out behind her and wrapping a few strands round her neck; in short she was beautiful. _Wow, _she thought, _the guy really knows how to take a picture._

She was still looking at it when something caught her attention. On her neck, just below her jaw, was a small round purple blemish. Aerith's eyes grew wide and she whispered excitedly, "Is that a love bite Tifa?"

Tifa blushed; she had almost forgotten about the encounter in the alleyway and now she was going to do her very best to ignore it, even if she wasn't going to be allowed to forget. She shook her head vaguely and turned to the next item in the envelope, and to her horror it read;

'_Most __**Vampires **__feed at night.  
They also __**tend**__ to be there before __**their **__**Victims.**__  
__**They**__ nearly always __**leave **__through the window,  
and are always looking forward to __**the **__next __**Opportunity.**__  
However,  
__**This**__ is not taking into account that they __**cannot**__ be caught in the daylight.  
So they __**hide **__in __**their**__ hoods,  
and lurk in Alley__** ways**__,  
__**But **__**they**__ always, always, __**always make **__**the **__first __**move.**__  
__**So,**__ Lieutenant __**Lockheart,**__  
__**How **__thirsty __are you, now that bite __**is**__ on __**your neck?**__'_

She looked at Aerith, and Aerith looked at her before saying, slightly confused, "Is he trying to tell you he's a Vampire?"

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh I just couldn't resist, somebody stop me before I balls this up big time XD Don't fret, I'll sort out the Vampire bit in the next installment of this drabble, which could actually turn into a proper story but hell, it started out life as a drabble, it's gonna stay in the drabble folder! Anyways, I do hope you liked this one, sorry its a bit short, I had to do some major tweaking from the original version XD It just didn't sound right you know... :\ Tell me what you think, does this sound suitable?

Please R&R, and yes **fantasydreamer94**, I think you are the only person who has reviewed all the chapters to this 'thing', although **LadyTeefStrife** had a good go XD and (To **LadyTeefStrife**) I'm glad you think Cloud is *kyaa!!* I think most people would agree X) of the feminin background anyway... the guys probly wont think he's all that to *kyaa!!* about XD


	13. Author's note

**A/N:** Okey dokey. It would appear I have been slacking off, I'M SORRY DON'T HATE MEEE!!!! *Ahem hem* Anyway, I've basically run out of idea's (which are sensible and dont involve some type of super power or waking the dead) for the drabble 'Good cop Bad cop' so any ideas for that would be greatly apprechiated. Also, I've got a plan in my head for a song-fic medle but I really need a couple more songs for this whole thing to work, so song names (which can inspire) would be also nice.

I really wanted to dedicate some drabbles to people who have reviewed so those should be comming up soon but at the moment, I'm stuck!! NOOOOO!!! Curses writer's block, Curses!!

That was all I really wanted to say, so yeah... Should get ack to you guys soon :)

Also, how do you feel about a highschool fic? ;)


	14. Good cop Bad cop pt4

Good cop bad cop pt.4

A/N: Blimey, part four already XD I promise I'll make this a good one, to make up for the absence

_The police radio was blaring out directions and the sirens were loud in her ears. Despite the situation, Tifa found herself excited. After nearly three weeks of fruitless searching, clueless envelopes revealing only that Canary had been watching her every move, if the regular photos were anything to go by, Tifa was getting pretty bored of the office. So when the chief had offered her the chance to go with them to a robbery, she had jumped at the chance. She was practically buzzing in her seat._

_She had been fretting and worrying over the note Canary had left her in the first envelope. So far, Aerith was the only one on the force who knew about the note. They had sat up late together one night trying to work it out. They had discovered that some of the letters had been written in bold, reading; 'Vampires tend their victims. They leave the opportunity. This cannot hide their ways, but they always make the move. So, Lockheart how is your neck?'_

_At first it had terrified them, but after rifling through all the papers and files on the case, they had come across a text which read the drug they were accused of dealing as encouraging vampiric tendencies, resulting in attacks where people had been bitten. Test results on a sample of the drug revealed that it induced a state of hysteria, in which the victim was easily angered and their favoured choice of attack seemed to be biting. So no real Vampirism then. Phew._

_Now, Tifa was shuffling in her seat, fingers fiddling absentmindedly with the trigger of her gun as she leant over to stare out of the front windscreen of the vehicle. They were getting close now, the voice over the radio said so, and Tifa was just itching to pull her trigger on some bad guys. As soon as the car pulled over she was out, running to the building and peering inside. A couple of guys were holding guns and there were the shopkeeper and his family crouched on the floor. Damn, Tifa thought, hostages._

_She crouched low and ran along underneath the windows, standing up again and pressing herself to the wall when she got to the other side. She jerked her gun twice at the officers waiting ready on her command, signalling they should surround the shop. Then, without a backward glance, she turned round the corner and scurried into the building through the back door. It brought her right behind the counter and she froze. She could practically hear the breath on the back of her neck. She looked up, cursing under her breath as a pair of green eyes stared down at her._

_The man looked almost amused as she stood up straight, the gun raised in her hands either side of her head. He tutted, looking her up and down and he folded his arms over his chest. "Oh dear inspector, not really your lucky day is it?"_

_She snarled, bringing the gun down and firing two shots into his left kneecap, and vaulted the counter. The man went down with a shout behind her, and two guns flew up front of her as she landed. She only had time to hear Aerith's scream and the four shots that sounded in front of her, before the dull thuds of the bullets hitting her ribs, and then the world went black._

The first thing she knew, was that she wanted to throw up. Helpfully there was a bucket by the side of her bed, and she grabbed it, lurching sideways to vomit into it. But nothing came up; she just lay there, breathlessly heaving into the bin. Once the initial feeling of nausea had passed, she dumped the bin back on the floor and lay back in her bed, clutching her middle. It was almost unbearably painful, and she felt almost twice as thick as she normally did, her stomach and one shoulder being swathed in bandages. Her head also felt heavy, and upon reaching a hand up to her forehead, she discovered that too was wrapped up tightly. She decided she must have been shot, four times if she remembered correctly. She wondered where the last bullet had hit. She could ask in the morning.

She lay still in the darkness staring up at the white ceiling above her. She couldn't get back to sleep, she knew that; she was far too uncomfortable and hot to sleep, but throwing the covers off would probably hurt, and it wouldn't do her any good to be cold. She huffed out a sigh, closing her eyes and trying not to think about how badly she'd messed up. But that was what happened wasn't it, when you got too cocky, you mess up, and she'd messed up so badly she'd gotten shot. Four times.

She was just wondering how Aerith was, because she was pretty sure cid wouldn't scream like that, when she heard a noise at the window. She turned her head to see it open and a pale, blond head appear from the darkness. She huffed again and returned to staring at the ceiling. She could hear him climbing through the window and nearing the bed, pulling a chair from somewhere in the shadows. He sat close to her head. "Teef?..."

She could already feel her heart hammering against her chest at the concern in his voice, pure and honest concern. There was nothing confident, or triumphant about the way he said her name, it was just a soft, almost pleading beg for her to be alright, it reminded her of a small boy, innocent and unguarded. She gulped, suddenly nervous, more nervous than she had been with him in her flat, more nervous than when he had kissed her. She nodded once.

She heard the sigh of relief and felt his breath ghost over her as he reached for her hand by her side. "God – When Pup told me you were injured I didn't know what to do. I was going spare sitting there all day with phones ringing and no news coming in."

She didn't know why he was telling her this but she let him continue anyway. "There were people running round and round trying to find out what happened to you – dead or alive, and where you were being treated? All we really knew was you'd been shot in the head."

He squeezed her hand, shuddering. "I - I don't want you to die. Ever."

She turned to look at him, shocked. His face was unreadable under the shadow of his hair in the dark room. She whispered, "But- I'll put you in prison."

He lifted his head at her voice, it was so weak and frail, she almost felt disgusted with herself for being so pathetic and helpless. He said, a hint of amusement drifting back into his voice, "Not like that you won't Lockheart." Then, "Do you remember the guys who shot you?"

She shook her head. He huffed, "Fine. It doesn't matter, would have helped though."

He looked mischievously at her, leant in close to her ear, so close she could smell the shampoo he used, and whispered, "Once you get out of here, how do you feel about dinner?"

She gulped at the memory of their last meal together, and Canary kissed her throat, chuckling. "Well, whatever, I guess I should leave you to sleep, since you don't seem to be _too_ badly damaged."

Then he stood to leave, and just as he turned, she caught his sleeve. He looked surprised when she held on, tugging him down over her so she could whisper in his ear. "I'd much prefer a movie."

_'Ha. Chew on that.'_

A/N: So? Nice new development there XD I just couldn't help making cloud open up to Tifa a little more, it was too tempting to resist! XD Well, leave a comment and any more requests are very welcome. I have the assassin drabble done, I just need to type it, and the AU fic is on the way I promise XD


	15. Happy Valentine's Day

A/N: For **fantasydreamer94**

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day...

Her fingers clutched the letter, her hands shaking so she could hardly read the last few words, tear-splashed and spreading as they were; "_There was nothing between us..."_

A sob escaped her lips, and Barret shifted by the door. He didn't want her to be unhappy, it was her wedding day, _Valentine's Day_ after all, but they could none of them ignore what had happened only three years ago. Tifa turned in her seat to look at him, her make-up pouring down her face, Aerith's letter still clutched in her hands. Suddenly she left her chair and ran to hug the big man, burying her face in his chest as sobs shook her body. "He didn't do it Barret-" She sobbed.

Barret nodded, hugging the small woman in front of him. He had never thought that Spiky would do it, but the evidence was all there, and Aerith had even professed to it happening. He didn't think any less of him for it, but Tifa had been hurting and had needed his support, so no sympathy went out to the Ex-SOLDIER from his side. The two stood still for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably no more than a few minutes at best. Eventually Tifa had recovered enough to look at him and said, "I can't do this now Barret."

"I can't!" She repeated at his shocked expression. "How can I go through with this when- when-"

The tears threatened to overflow again, so Barret pulled her close again, hushing her, whispering soothing words to the top of her head. When she pulled back wiping her eyes he said gently, "We're going to have to tell them. If you really don't want to go through with this?"

Tifa nodded, turning to check her reflection in the mirror, huffing at the mascara and eyeliner still streaked down her face. She grabbed the bouquet and turned to face Barret again, nodding. Giving her a small smile he held out his arm for her, and when she took it, they left the room.

In the church, everyone was waiting for them, dressed in smart hats and coats, all wearing little white lilies on their fronts. When they arrived the whole church stood up and turned to face them, smiles on every face. The smiles didn't last long though, the sight of Tifa, bouquet hanging loosely by her side, on arm gripping Barrett's arm like a small girl would her father, face tear streaked and frowning, put pay to those happy faces. At the end of the aisle, Rufus Shinra stood in shock, his mouth working silently as Tifa approached him and took of the engagement ring. She held it out to him, "I can't marry you, I'm sorry."

Rufus' face fell, and he whispered, dejection and betrayal clear in his voice, "I knew I couldn't deserve you Tifa, but why..?"

She shuffled the bouquet in her hands as she thought of what to say. This was going to be a long day. She began; "Before I met you, I knew a boy; three years ago I left him. He had cheated on me with my best friend." She took a breath, "But just a few moments ago I got a letter, from that same best friend. She wrote that it was all a lie. And that none of it happened." The tears were beginning to fall down her face again just thinking about it all.

"I thought I never wanted to see him again. I knew something might have been going on between them, she was always talking about him non-stop, but I had always trusted him. It was only when I found them in our house that I-" She broke off, looking to Barret for support, he nodded and offered her the letter that he somehow had in his hand. She took it from him and unfolded it, reading aloud. "_When you found us that day, it was a mistake, but then like a dream come true. I wanted you to find us, but I had never thought that Cloud would get angry enough to pin me like that. I suppose it was just fate that you should walk in at that moment Tifa."_

She sighed, looking up at Rufus, as though begging him to understand, "I still loved him, even though I had found them against the wall. I thought he was kissing her though, and I got upset. I wasn't thinking properly anyway, something Aerith had said the day before.

"I pushed him away, accused him of lying to me and shouted that I never wanted to see him again. He said he would leave, but he wanted me to understand first. I didn't- I didn't want to understand anything he had to say. I wanted rid of him.

"He tried to tell me that he didn't love Aerith, that he loved me." She was getting riled up now just remembering how angry she had been with him, and there was venom in her words. "I personally packed his things and threw both them and him out the door. There was no way I could live with him after all Aerith had professed to have happened was just being proven true right before my eyes.

"She said they had made love. And when I had asked Cloud about this before, he had brushed it off, and wouldn't answer me when I pressed him further. I guess we were falling apart anyway; I stopped talking to him, and pushed away his advances. I was hurt by him and never wanted to see him or feel that way ever again."

She sighed and fiddled with the bouquet again. "I hit Aerith then. I didn't know what I was doing. She was supposed to be my best friend, not someone who stole my boyfriend from me and then lived it out a blow by blow account every 'morning after'. She deserved that slap, and I didn't feel at all bad about giving it to her.

"We argued then, she called me names and dragged up stupid little things from the past. I couldn't really say much but I did accuse her of defiling Zack's memory by going after his friend and my boyfriend. I said she should have had more pride than that. She shouted that if I hadn't stolen him from her in the first place, then she wouldn't need to take him back."

The church was silent as everyone listened to Tifa's tale. It didn't seem like anyone understood why this could affect her marriage to Rufus. Rufus ventured a question, his face solemn "But he didn't do it did he? He wasn't lying when he said he loved you, that nothing had happened was he."

Tifa shook her head, wiping a hand under her eyes at the liner coursing down her cheeks. "No. He wasn't lying to me, and I pushed him away. I should have believed him, and not stupid Aerith, but I was stupid too, and just went by what my fear told me..."

There was mumbling around the church, and Vincent stood up. His voice echoed eerily round the hall as he said, "So you still can't forget your former love, even though you're meant to have moved on?"

Tifa nodded, "I never really stopped loving him I guess. But it was a cruel twisted form of love that only hurt me inside when I thought of him, so I tried to forget him. But this letter!" She shook the letter, a sob of frustration, desperation maybe, escaping her lips. "This letter! Changed everything!"

She opened it again and read it back to back;

"_Dear Tifa,_

_I know that your wedding is coming up soon, and I'm wishing you all the best in your new life. But I feel I have something to say, and some serious explaining to do. Firstly, I would like to apologise for always being so self-centred, even when you were trying to comfort me after Zack's death. I know now that you were genuinely trying to help, and although this is hardly a worthy excuse, I reacted towards you because I thought you were gloating. Yes, a thing I should never have felt, but I did, and I believe that feeling was what began what later happened._

_I must also apologise for lying to you. I lied all the time, which I'm sure already know. I lied about Cloud being out of town one time, only to upset you, that he should have told me and not you. I didn't expect that plan to work so well, and it upset you so much. At first I felt guilty about it, wondered what I had done, but then I thought of how you had cloud while I had no one, and nothing bad happened to me because of your pain so I continued._

_The lies I told were selfish, and all designed to hurt you. I tried to belay your trust, shake your confidence in clouds faithfulness, and it is upon this concept, that I must also apologise for failing to be your friend. I did things no friend should ever have done. I knew how much you were in love with him, I knew because you told me so, and I used it. I used everything you had ever said to me as a weapon against you. I even stole the Valentine's Day gift Cloud had left on your windowsill for you. You thought you didn't get one from him, and I was happy, so very happy._

_I wanted to take him from you, to make you feel the same way I did. I wanted you to see something you truly loved slip from your grasp the way I did. I wanted you to feel pain, and I thought you gloated over me._

_When you found us that day, it was a mistake, but then like a dream come true. I wanted you to find us, but I had never thought that Cloud would get angry enough to pin me like that. I suppose it was just fate that you should walk in at that moment Tifa. I made him angry. I was talking about you and him, and said that he didn't really love you, and I could love him better. It was my fault, he kept telling me to be quite, and to stop talking, but then – I'm so sorry Tifa – I told him you had slept with Zack, and that we should get back at you. That's when he got cross and pushed me against the wall. _

_The shock on his face when you came in, I couldn't describe how happy that made me feel. I realised that I wanted to hurt the both of you. I didn't need Cloud to love me, I didn't need either of you to love me, and I didn't really care if you despised me either, but I needed something to cling to. I guess I was trying to hurt myself, and you were just a way through to that._

_Now I know that I was being stupid and selfish and it is upon this that I must address my third and final point. I must tell you that everything I said about loving Cloud, and making love to him, was a lie. I never even kissed him. I learnt last year that Cloud had been found dead in his bathtub, he cut his wrists when he heard that you had agreed to marry Rufus. I have to tell you that I have had no contact with Cloud since the day you found us together. I'm sorry Tifa. There was nothing between us._

_I'm so sorry,_

_Aerith."_

The church was silent, as Tifa finished reading. In the front row Marlene and Denzel exchanged glances, each feeling slightly hopeful that just maybe... "Do you still love Cloud then?" Every head in the space turned to look at the boy standing up on his chair, then looked expectantly at Tifa, who frowned, rumpled the letter as she thought, and then whispered, "But he's dead now isn't he..."

**On Valentine's Day, it is customary to give a gift to a special somebody, and for the people giving and receiving gifts it is a happy day of the year. However, for people who have spent Valentine's Day alone, or watched their special somebody spend Valentine's Day with someone else, it is not a happy day. In fact, 69% of deaths on Valentine's Day are suicide.**

* * *

A/N: ...:[ so... That was a pretty difficult one to write, it was a request from **fantasydreamer94** and I know you didn't exactly ask me to write it for V Day, I thought I should because it needed to be done. I thought it would have more meaning if it was centred around Valentine's Day. I'm sorry it turned out a bit sad in the end but that's just the way it went. I hope you're not all too cross at me, and I promise I will make it up to you. But I have to warn you, my next drabble (the assassin one) also features a cloudy death :[. I don't know why, I just like killing him.


	16. How cold blooded killer

For **LadyTeefStrife** – How cold blooded killers.

She stood over him, the axe gripped tightly in her hand. Her palms were sweating. She didn't want to do this. God knew she didn't want to do this. She didn't want this to end – it wouldn't have ended if he hadn't just-... His eyes, electric blue and glazing, stared up at her. She didn't know if he was willing her to kill him, get it over with, finish the job, or if he wanted her to stop. She knew _she _wanted to stop.

She dropped to her knees at his side, the dirt and his blood stinging the cuts on her legs. His clouded eyes followed her movement, his breathing faltering as he fought against death. Blood gurgled and spat around the blade buried firmly in his chest.

_Shit, he thought as the sickening crunch brought him to the ground. He could feel the sudden cold rush through him as the dagger tore through his ribcage, opening his lungs and stabbing deep into his heart, spilling his life's blood over the dusty ground. _

He was going to die, it was inevitable. They had decided it last night.

_He smiled softly at her determined face, he could tell she wanted to cry, but she was staying strong, to prove to them both she could do this. He reached out and touched her jaw, drew her in close to him and kissed her softly; he would show her he could be strong too. _

One of them would die today.

They were perfectly matched for each other, his speed and strength keyed nicely with her agility and flexibility.

_His fist flew out, catching her on the shoulder, bowling her over backwards. But she was up on her feet and swivelling out of the way before his next blow pounded a dent in the dust where she had been only moments before. _

It was one of the reasons they were always partnered together. But it had been beaten into her to never disobey a command, and when the kill order had come she couldn't ignore it. 

_The paper shook in her grasp, crumpling under her fingers, knuckles white with the force that she gripped the paper; CLOUD STRIFE._

She hadn't even asked questions. She regretted that. But she was ordered to assassinate him, and assassins never asked questions.

_She collapsed against the wall outside the office, fisting her hands as the shreds of paper drifted to the ground. She made no move hide the tears that slipped down her face. _

He had confessed his own kill order for her at the same time he had told her he loved her.

_His grip was painfully tight round her wrist and the tip of his knife was just piercing the skin of her neck. She stared wide-eyed at him as he shook his head, his eyes softening, "I knew this would happen one day, I just didn't think I would have to choose between my life and yours..." _

They had decided then that the best fighter would live.

A tear slipped down her face. Now they had started they wouldn't stop. She sobbed, her voice breaking, "Why didn't you stop me?! Why?"

The blood and air hissed from his lungs as he spoke. "I could never harm you... I love you – too much..."

She scrubbed a hand across her eyes, she tried to be angry. She should be angry – shouldn't she? She had spent her entire life swooning over this man.

_She blushed as his gaze swept over her, electric blue and intense. It didn't help that he was sopping wet, his clothing sticking to every contour and muscle, outlining the fact that he was definitely one hell of a catch. If she could catch him. _

She had watched him kill so many times with such feline grace, moving among the crowd to pick someone off, then weave away again before they even knew they were dying.

_She held her breath as she watched him pass the target, almost at a run, but just slow enough to ensure his aim was true. She frowned when he went straight by, the target continuing on its path. Did he miss it, did he just not bother? Then a spurt of blood shot high into the air, making Tifa jump in her perch on the roof. The target let out a strangled yell before they crumpled in the midst of the crowd, scattering people, leaving her with a clear view of the writhing, bleeding man on the floor. _

And finally he had loved her – made love to her.

_He grinned; she could feel it against her throat as she arched into him. His mouth travelled open along her shoulder, painting a dance sinfully good along her skin and she gasped for breath under his ministrations. _

But now he was leaving again. And she was the one to force him to go.

"You could have stopped me! You could have-" He cut her off, his eyes no longer on her tear streaked face. "One of us has to die. If I had stopped you..." He choked, blood spurting viciously from the wound in his chest. Tifa's teary eyes flew to the sight, a sob escaping her lips at the evidence of what she had done. "If I had – then someone else would have picked you off Tifa. They wouldn't stop until you died Teef."

She shook her head, clutching the axe tightly and shutting her eyes. He waited until she opened them, then put a hand on her bare knee. "They would have killed you. And I could not let them do that. I-"

"Well what am I meant to do now Cloud!?" She cried. He shook his head, eyes turning glassy as he breathed slowly "Don't know..."

Tifa's eyes widened and the axe fell from her hand. She whimpered and jogged his shoulder, her hands fluttered over his neck and face desperately trying to wake him. She fell silent, then slumped forwards over his body and wept. It wasn't meant to end this way. He said he loved her hadn't he? Then this was not the way it was meant to end.

It reminded her of a story her mother had once told her; about a man and a woman who loved each other, but couldn't be together, so they killed themselves in the end. She looked tearily at the axe on the ground and made a split decision. Gripping it tightly, she frowned into Cloud's pale, glassy-eyed, blood splattered face, and drew the blade across her throat.

* * *

A/N: That was for a prompt by **LadyTeefStrife.** I'm not sure if that turned out the way you wanted it to, but I'm not in the best of spirits today so anything I write is coming out a bit dark... Any more prompts are welcome, and I'll try not to kill them off :/


	17. Mickytake

"What're we gonna do tonight Mother?"

Same thing we do every night sephiroth - Try to take over the world!"

A:N/ hehe XD


	18. Good cop Bad cop pt5

Good cop Bad cop Pt. 5

On Tifa's return to the police head quarters, the department received a gift. Two men, scratched and bruised, were roped together and left on the door step. They were decorated with pink ribbons and bows and each had been stapled into a frilly pink tutu. On them was a tag that read;

'Lockheart,  
They are very sorry for injuring you, and are very grateful that you survived. We had a lot of fun together, and we even taught these boys to dance.  
Hope you like the gift,  
Love Canary + Crew. X 3'

It was a far cry from all the flowers and poetry she had been receiving while she was in hospital, but it was a welcome gift, leaving her with less work to do, and more time to enjoy the very comedic ballet duet the pair had apparently been forced into learning. It was obvious that the 'fun' the note had referred to, clearly had something to do with the black eyes and broken teeth the men were sporting – or not as the case may be.

There was - inside the original note- a secondary note, which read;

"Tifa,  
I hope you liked our gift? We – the crew and myself – looked everywhere to find you the right one. However, they didn't tell us straight away who the third man was. But it would seem after a light rally of persuasion, they felt they could trust us with the information. The third man is known in our neck of the woods as 'the one winged angel'. I'm afraid I can tell you no more than that because I would be collaborating with the police, but you should be able to gather something with that name.  
I have to say, the crew was quite upset with your being injured, hence the flowers and chocolates and other such tut. Pup insisted there be poetry somewhere in the lot, so he wrote it himself. I hope it wasn't too offensive – he has a habit of putting thins rather bluntly.  
I will see you again soon, never fear my true love! I will rescue you from the clutches of your evil master – The police Chief Highwi-.  
Sorry, Pup nicked the pen. But he's right; I will see you again sometime soon. But don't wait up for me, you know I'll let myself in.  
Yours teasingly,  
Canary.  
P.S. You shouldn't leave your bedroom window open when changing. Not sure how long I can hide these photos from the guys."

OF course Tifa's complexion had taken on a nice shade of pink, and despite her own better judgement, she couldn't help the skip of her heart of the smile that lit across her face at his playfully serious tone. She also sincerely hoped he was joking about pictures of her changing. Even in writing he was cocky and witty. She folded the letter up and put it in her back pocket. Woe betide anyone foolish enough to go searching for it in there!

Tifa half expected Canary to be waiting for her in her apartment when she got back, but the fact that he wasn't gave her some relief, as she was rather tired. After fixing herself a sandwich, she had flopped into her bed, and was asleep almost before her head had even hit the pillow. She was quite comfortable, and content to fall into a dream world filled nearly exclusively with _him_.

_The bar they were sat in was a typically loud, boisterous place, although the young couple had separated themselves from the throng, and were seated at a table by the window, his warning glances affording them a strange sense of privacy. He was teasing her about her sunglasses, which were pushed up on her head, keeping the long strands of her bangs away from her face. She pouted at him, and then smiled when he let out a laugh. He didn't see why she was wearing them; it was hardly bright where they were._

_She found she had to disagree; that the bright, sunlit park they were walking through was reason enough to wear sunglasses, even if he didn't think so. She was glad he was happy. It had always troubled her when he frowned, though that wasn't often. He had spent so much of their time together either laughing, or crying, there was hardly ever an in between. Now, as he led her over to the picnic basket that was spread out on the grass in front of the lake, he was smiling, a knowing look in his eye. She narrowed her eyes, immediately suspicious. She knew that nothing he did would be to hurt her, not today, but still, that look..._

_He knelt down, pulling her down with him onto the red and white chequered blanket, and pressed his lips to hers. He thought she was beautiful, although this time, he couldn't understand why she WASN'T wearing the glasses. She was a silly girl, and he chuckled at that, dipping his head in his moment of mirth. Looking up at her from under his hair he asked her what she thought of him. If she was honest, she didn't really know. He nodded, agreeing with her; he understood that she was being asked to think of him in only one light, and that it would be difficult for her to hold two opinions, one she made for herself, and one she had no choice but to hold. Then he offered to help her decide, and they fell back onto the blanket, his hands on her hips, her fingers twining in his hair..._

Tifa blinked, groaning at the sunlight pouring through her bedroom window. _Gosh did it feel good to be back in her own bed!_ She thought, _even if it was a Saturday and she STILL had work to do... _It may have been the weekend, but that didn't mean the criminals took the day off, if anything, week days were quieter.

Although apparently that didn't matter as when she turned up at the department, cid would have her doing nothing more physically testing than paper work, and even then she wasn't allowed to reach for things. Besides that and coffee duties, by the end of the day, Tifa was feeling less like a police officer, and more like a secretary. A fact that both cid and Barret found highly amusing, and at which Aerith could only smile.

"Are you alright Tifa?" The girl asked when they were pulling on leather jackets and pink suede coats.

"Yes," Tifa nodded, dropping her keys and phone into the pockets, "Just a bit bored to tell the truth. Cid was fluttering round me like a mother hen; said he was worried I'd bust a stitch!"

"I don't blame you for being bored!" Aerith laughed, "I'd be bored too if I'd been stuck behind a desk all day!"

"After a three week stint in hospital don't forget!" Tifa added as they walked towards the doors.

"Oh yeah," Aerith frowned, "Do you feel alright? Want me to walk you home?"

"Don't worry Miss Gainsborough," A smooth, low voice caused both girls to look round. Tifa's heart must have stopped and then started again right then and there; she wasn't sure if she should be impressed by his confidence at coming to get her at her work – the police headquarters no less – or incredulous that he could be so stupid to come and get her at her work – the police headquarters!

Obviously these two opinions had shown on her face, because the next moment he had smirked, and walked over to stand in front of her, - close enough for her to stand on her tip toes and press her lips to his – not that she wanted to you understand – and produced a pair of cinema tickets from his hoody pocket. "I did promise," He said, "to take you out when you recovered from you little – accident."

He smirked again at her slack-jawed expression and gestured to Aerith, who was watching with a decidedly delighted expression. "I'll be escorting Miss Lockheart home tonight. If that's alright with you of course Miss Gainsborough."

To Tifa's dismay – or relief, she couldn't decide which – Aerith made no protests against the blond man's request. She clasped her hands behind her and questioned, "Are you her boyfriend?"

There was a moment of surprise where his cerulean eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, before the expression was replaced with his usual, over-confident look. Tifa's heart skipped as he nodded and said, "Yes," He looked down at her, still talking to Aerith, his breath ghosting over her lips, "I'm not sure how I ended up with someone so beautiful, but despite it all I did." Then he whispered, for Tifa's ears only, "Or at least, I will do."

It was hard to tell if the smile that had stuck itself to his face was mocking, or genuine, but it was there, and that seemed to be just about enough for Aerith. She nodded, smiling to herself, then turned and skipped happily away, her hands still clasped behind her back, leaving the pair alone in the street.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him in an expression that clearly stated she was not impressed. He put up his hands and backed away a few steps before smirking and holding up the tickets, a tease in his voice, "Movie?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but the bit at the cinema had just GOT to be in a different chapter, and I don't even know if she's gonna go with him or not XD its funny like that, it that's just the way it goes XD What do you guys think? Does she go, or does she not go? And what is she gonna say to him about the boyfriend girlfriend thing? I dno, I haven't written that far yet XD

Also, I might be moving this entire thing to a seperate story of it's own... Although what is already in this folder will stay in this folder, but it's panning out to be quite lengthy, and this is after all only meant to be a drabble folder, so if it is gonna continue, its gonna have to move out XD or I could just stop writing it and try and come up with something else? :\


	19. The reason why

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I posted anything in this folder, but I was busily writing the rest of Good cop Bad cop, which you can all find in 'Good cop Bad cop: the continuation'. So I hope this makes up for the rather long AWOL (Absence without leave).

* * *

"Please tell me why I bother..."

"Pardon?"

The secretary stopped. She was half-way across the office, on her way to the door after delivering the General some important documents, and had little to no intentions to stay. But the question had stopped her, compelling her to turn around, and question the man slumping wearily in his seat. He shook his head. "I don't know why I bother. All day I slave away, either behind a desk, or on the field, and I have no idea why I do it."

She frowned. She didn't know why he did what he did, it seemed like an obvious thing didn't it? She cleared her throat, "Maybe because it's what you're paid to do?"

He shook his head again, "No, see I could cut the throat of 'him upstairs' and grab all his money and all his wealth for myself and I wouldn't have to have earned a dime. But I don't, so obviously that's not the answer."

"Because there are people who love you for it?"

"I've never been truly loved by anyone in my entire life, I know this, so I wouldn't know – or care – if anyone loved me less for not doing it."

"Because you want to live in a world of control and-"

"But the world is _not_ controlled. And that's the problem. We're using medieval and fascist ideas in order to _try_ and control this world, and we are failing. If we weren't, I wouldn't still be here."

She shrugged, turning to go, "Then I'm afraid you shall have to decide why you do what you do on your own." And then she left, shutting the door quietly behind her, and walking the 8 or 9 paces to her own door in silence.

She was uncomfortable in this room, with its little tiny window, and the bleach white walls. The seat was lumpy too and there wasn't any room under her desk for her legs, so she always had to sit with them to the side, or bumping up against the hard wood of the table. In the winter it was cold, and in the summer, it was too hot, there was never a happy medium.

It had not been the first time she had thought she could quit this job and get a job in a small cafe or bar, but then reality had been returned with a bump. She couldn't quit this job because a) it was her _only_ source of income, b) there _were_ no other job vacancies anywhere (honestly, she'd checked), and c) she didn't want to disappoint her mum, who'd been so proud of her when she'd gotten the job in Shinra company headquarters.

She sat in silence behind her desk, legs sticking out to the side, pile of paperwork in front of her. She was looking through a list of all the things she needed to do today. In all reality, it was a very boring looking list. Nothing but filing for as far as the eye could see. Then a thought came to her, and she chewed her bottom lip as she considered it. It wouldn't hurt would it? And besides, he had asked her hadn't he?

Making a decision, she picked a pen out of her pot, and scribbled something on the bottom of the list. When she was finished, she paused, looking at it in a thoughtful way. Yes, that looked alright, she'd do that task first, and with any luck she could make it last all day. Grabbing a notepad and the list, she hurried out the door, and along the corridor.

She had never liked the Turks, so had made it a point to steer well clear of them, unless it was work related, or highly important. But what she had in mind was work related, and she supposed it might have been classed as highly important, and for that reason, she had popped in to say: "Why do you do your job?"

The red head stopped picking his teeth to look at her, a bored expression on his face.

"And you are?"

"Secretary from upstairs-"

"Then aren't you meant to be upstairs?"

"Not if I've been asked to do something I'm not." She snapped, beginning to lose her patience with this common, vulgar, weak, licentious-

"Nothing else to do around here."

"Pardon?"

He arched a burgundy eyebrow and said, "You asked me why I do my job. I do it because there's nothing else _to_ do."

"Oh..." she said absently, hurrying to scribble the answer on her notepad. It might not be a very good reason, and she didn't think it would be quite the answer the General would be looking for, but it was a reason none the less.

"Thank you for your help." She said, before tucking the pen into the rings of the pad and turning on her heel to leave. Perhaps she should find the Turks friend and ask him as well. Yes, it would be a good idea to get a wide variety of reasons to present to the general when she got back.

He stood in the doorway, hands on hips, one eyebrow arched, making a conscious effort not to tap his foot at her absence. When she hadn't responded to his pages, he had begun to get a bit irritated, and now he found she wasn't in her office at all. That girl was just the most insufferable, inconceivably wild secretary he had ever employed. Goodness knows what she was off doing this time.

He sighed and stomped back into his room, slamming his door behind him, and leaning on it while he thought. Most of the time, she was a good employee, and they never had any problems with each other. Some of the time she stepped a little too close to the line, with her uniform and such, wearing temptingly short skirts, or shorts, and he had been _forced_ on more than one occasion to say something to her about it.

For some reason, she always became cold and recluse to him when he told her off about her lower half, mumbling things about only being able to afford so many clothes, and that she should spend her time buying food, not trousers for summer.

There was never a problem, as far as he could remember, with her being AWOL. She never failed to respond when he called her, and was _always_ in her office. He wondered what had changed this time...

"Ahhhh, thank goodness that's over!!" She sighed, dumping the pad and pen on the desk and leaning back in her chair. After running around the building, asking Turks, SOLDIERs, even the Generals themselves, why they did the jobs they did, she had an entire notebook full of reasons.

She hadn't particularly enjoyed rushing around, interviewing anyone she came across, and at times had even found the task harrowing, but she had persevered, and now it was time to present her case to the General himself. Just check the pager first.

She winced. Apparently, the General had been trying to contact her while she was out, and the inbox was _full_ of messages, each sounding more exasperated than the last until finally; "As I'm sure you're aware, I've found you absent from your office, for what would appear to be the entire day. And as I'm sure you're also aware, I will be wanting a word with you as soon as you get back. Be sure to bring your well planned lie along with you."

Well planned lies were what he called excuses, and to be honest, he was right. Still, it didn't sound right in this situation, although she doubted she would be able to persuade him that way easily.

He looked up from his paperwork at the knock on the door. "Come in."

Hesitantly, the door was opened, to reveal a very sheepish looking secretary standing behind it. She shuffled in, closing the door rigidly behind her, obviously expecting him to be cross. Folding his arms, he leant back in his chair. "What time do you call this?"

She winced, "Sorry... I was... busy..."

"Yes I rather take you were."

She winced again. He did _not_ sound impressed. He motioned for her to take a seat, and leant forwards with his elbows on the desk when she obliged. "What were you doing?"

Somewhat reluctantly, she produced the notebook, and sat fidgeting with it in her lap. "I was making a list of why other people do their jobs Sir."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"

"So you could see if any of the reasons match your own..." She trailed off, head hanging, just waiting for the order to get out of his office, out of his sight. But it never came. Instead she was greeted by a laugh and a light touch under her chin. She lifted her head to find him crouched in front of her, an incredulous smile on his face.

"Read me the best ones."

She nodded cheeks suddenly hot. Opening the notebook to the first page, she skimmed it, then read: "To live better."

The same with the second and third pages; "Feed the family. Someone has to do it. The job has its perks."

She wrinkled her nose at the last one, and the General laughed. It was a comment that had been made by Genesis' secretary, and at the time had come accompanied with a wink and knowing laugh.

"Silly girl..." He sighed, "I doubt any of the reasons in that book match my own. Maybe they would have done around 6 months ago, but I've got no family _to_ feed, I live just fine as it is, someone else _could_ do it, and it doesn't have _that_ many perks."

He paused to see her reaction, the corner of his mouth tugging up at her quizzical expression. "I've got a reason for doing my job," he confessed, "In fact, I have many, but I doubt any of those would interest you. Except maybe one..." He smirked, and she blushed despite herself.

"Am I allowed to hear this reason?" She questioned, frowning when he shook his head.

"I'm afraid to tell you."

"Afraid...?"

"You might think of me differently if I tell you." He pouted playfully, furthering her curiosity into this matter of which he thought might interest her, but wasn't going to say.

"If I promise I won't?"

"Then what would be the use of me telling you?" He smirked again, chuckling as her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say.

"You don't have to say anything," He said, fingertips brushing her cheek, "But if you want, you could stop me." Her eyes widened in realisation even as he fit his mouth to hers.

She was frozen in time, half her senses overwhelmed by what was happening, the other half screaming _about_ what was happening. The man in front of her was so... So... Unpredictable! So low! So damned cocky, and lazy, and irritating, and invasive, and... And... Gentle, and strong, and secure, and licking along the seam of her lips right now, making it _very_ difficult to maintain any sense of decorum at the present time, and she _so_ hadn't realised how much she had wanted this. But now, it would hurt to part her lips a little would it?

His tongue pushed past her slightly giving lips, and swept the entirety of her mouth before curling round her own tongue. She felt and heard him shift his weight so he was on both knees now, his hands hovering around her neck and jaw, touch light, barely keeping her where he wanted her. He broke the kiss, and they gasped for air, their eyes scanning each other's face for a reaction. She spoke first, "So what was... The reason?"

His eyebrows rose the fraction of a centimetre, before he smirked, beginning to laugh. She averted her eyes, feeling as though she was missing something vitally important here. He said, "To fuel the fantasies."

Then he reached out again, turning her face slightly to him again, and whispering, "Your choice of skirt today isn't really helping your situation much."

She blushed, self-consciously tugging her skirt to try and make it longer, all too aware of the fact he was leaning in for more. She found herself being pulled quickly from the chair, and then suddenly their positions were reversed, and she was straddled across his lap, the skirt she was tried hard to lengthen riding high up her thighs. He was watching her expression turn from shocked to horrified, and he said, "I said before didn't I, you can tell me to stop."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like this?"

"I meant 'why are you _doing_ this'?"

He paused, thinking. "Because for the past 6 months you've been bringing me coffee, and paperwork, and filing things, wearing really quite provocative clothing, with a body that could cripple the army and a face to match. You've got the entire male degenerate population of the company – including the president – drooling after you, and that's only for your looks. I've had to sit on this whole mess you've been causing for the whole of these six months, and I want them to know, _really_ know, that you're not for them to touch. I really want _you_ to know you're not for them to touch."

They stared at each other for a few moments before she said, "Wow... General, I don't-"

"Please, call me by my name."

She shook her head, and he made a disappointed sound, "Why not?"

"Because it's rude."

He laughed, relaxing in the chair and looking up at her thoughtfully. Then slowly, he pulled her towards him, and whispered against her lips, "If I say your name, will you scream me mine?"

"Gener-!" She didn't get much further before he was kissing her, holding her lips firmly to his by a hand behind her head, buried in her hair, while the other hand began on a little wander, tracing the edge of her skirt against her leg. Pretty soon she stopped him, slamming a hand down over his and pushing herself back, forcing him to break the kiss, although his hand didn't untangle from her hair.

She was shaking, but looked stern, "General, I must object. I did not get this job to become your personal whore!"

He arched an eyebrow at the term and said, "How about my lover then Miss Lockheart?"

Her eyes widened even as a knock came on the door. "Well?" He prompted, not letting her go when she struggled, the knocks on the door becoming more demanding, "Will you leave me hanging here like a broken man? Or let me live my fantasy?"

Her eyes darted to the door as the handle rattled, - when exactly had he locked the door? – "Now you've used my name, I guess I have no alternative other than to scream you yours." Her gaze flicked back to him, and she bit her bottom lip, "Plus I think whoever is at the door is getting a bit too big for their boots..."

Then, and she hardly gave him time for this thought to register, she had sat back on his lap, thrown back her head and moaned, a long, high, wanton sound that widened his eyes and silenced the person outside. But apparently, she wasn't done yet as she cried out, "Oh! General strife! Please!"

His hands slipped to her waist, and he found himself involuntarily pinning her too himself. He was pleased to find her hands had found their way to his chest and were now fisted in his shirt. He was also pleased to find that she had chosen to wear a very open necked blouse, and that it exposed a large area of white flesh for him to lay his mouth to. He smirked when she gasped for real this time, her fingers tightening slightly more in his shirt.

"Now, Miss Lockheart," he murmured, feeling the muscles in her throat tighten as she swallowed nervously, "Where were we?"

"The reason why you do your job General Strife."

* * *

A/N: Just in case you guys was wondering, I hadn't worked out it was Cloud and Tifa until about halfway through it lol. Originally it was gonna be about why Sephiroth would do his job, even if he was designed for it, but then I thought, '_Hey, why don't I just make it into a Cloti fic..._' So yeah... that's why the writing style changes a bit halfway through xD

Hoping you liked it, R&R, as it is my gift to you guys :D


	20. Street full of people

Street full of people.

It was her worst nightmare coming to reality – it was raining, her phone had died, and her ride had never turned up. To top it all off she had no coat, was wearing a now-very-see-through top and miniskirt, high heels and had the prospect of a 13 mile walk home. All she really wanted to do was to get home, have a nice hot shower, snuggle up in bed with a hot water bottle and a good book and just relax. But instead, here she was trampling around in the rain, freezing cold, sopping wet, make-up pouring down her face with sore feet and the makings of a cold. Not the best night out she had ever had to be sure.

The night had started out great. Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith had been planning this girls night out for ages, and finally gotten round to it. They had pizza, dressed up, called a taxi and went out. The nightclub had been picked by Yuffie so obviously it was all bright lights, loud music and drinks, lots of drinks. They'd all managed to down a few before Yuffie – who by this point was now most arguably drunk – attracted the attention of a small group of lads, none of which were particularly hard on the eyes, and the three girls had no qualms about getting to know them better.

After a full 'nother 6 rounds of alcohol later, Tifa was the only one of them who seemed to have a decent head on her shoulders. Aerith had gotten in between two of the men, and Yuffie had made herself very comfortable indeed; straddled across the lap of a very scruffy red-head, and was currently getting acquainted.

Tifa found this a bit – fickle, and also noticed some of the lads had odd expressions on their faces. A bald man with sunglasses on looked as thought this was hardly a new thing, but would have preferred it if they did it elsewhere. And a man with amber eyes and long black hair looked as though he'd rather they just didn't do it at all.

The two men Aerith had squeezed in between were paying her an inordinate amount of attention, leaving Tifa with no one to talk to beside Baldy and Mr Pained-expression. And as much as she enjoyed listening to a series of indistinguishable grunts and mumbles which seemed to make up the base line for their conversation, she found the novelty of it all was sort of wearing off.

When she'd announced she was leaving, she had been rewarded with a half-hearted wave of the hand from Yuffie, and Aerith had been too busy chatting away to the taller of the two men to even notice Tifa was talking. Baldy and Mr Pained-expression had each nodded good-bye and the blond on Aerith's left had simply stared at her.

Raising an eyebrow, Tifa turned and marched straight from where they were sitting to the exit and out, turning right just as a fork of lightening had split the sky. With her luck it would be tipping it down in a few minutes. But then, Barret was going to be there in a while anyway. She sent him a text, then walked to the corner to wait. Hopefully she wouldn't be waiting long.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Reno's shameless display, whistling and jerking his head, calling to three girls who they'd watched walk in and who were now stood by the bar. The youngest of the girls – who by the looks of it was most definitely drunk – elbowed the other two girls when she noticed the desperately gesturing male. There seemed to follow a few laughing fits and giggled debates before they came over, giving all the lads a chance to 'admire' them in more detail.

He was sure the indescribably pink woman who squeezed herself in between him and Zack was not his type, the same could be said of the girl who had made herself at home on Reno's lap. However, the busty brunette who was situated next to the kissing duo with a fixed look of mild disgust had definitely caught the attention of his groin, and he had to occupy himself with talking animatedly to the woman pressed into his side, before a certain part of his anatomy got any ideas.

He wouldn't have called himself an expert, but he could guess that she wasn't enjoying being ignored. It had also become clear, over the course of 6 rounds of alcohol and an hour of non-stop snogging from the pair on his left that the wasn't the only one not entirely happy. Vincent now had an expression of painful displeasure painted on his face and his eyes hadn't left the back of the girl's – Yuffie wasn't it? – head. And beside him, Rude was also looking less than comfortable, although whether it was the activity going on only two seats away, or his proximity to Tifa – he could remember that name no trouble – that was doing it, cloud had no idea. He didn't blame the two of them though, the girls had definitely turned up the sexual heat, and the boys were frying.

It would have seemed that Tifa had had just about enough of watching her two friends getting cosy with the boys and she announced she was leaving. Cloud resisted the urge to enquire why, so instead he watched her. Her expression ranged from disgusted, to put out and then just plain bored at all the different responses she gained – or didn't as the case may be – before she left. It was a good few minutes before Rude asked "How is she getting home? She came with you girls didn't she?"

Aerith nodded, waving a hand vaguely as she stared at Zack, answering "Barret would come and get her."

Cloud found he couldn't help asking, "Who's Barret?"

"Barret Wallace. He's kind of like her Dad."

"Oh..." A feeling of relief sailed over him that this 'Barret' wasn't a boyfriend or anything of that nature. That feeling however was short lived as a slurred, mumbled comment sounded from the seam between Reno and Yuffie's lips. "Barret's in Costa Del Sol A-T-M Aerith..."

Aerith's hand covered her mouth, almost mockingly, and she widened her eyes, "Oh yeah... Yuffs, do you think Tifa remembered?"

"Unlikely," Came the reply, "But she'll probably come back inside when he doesn't show."

Cloud exchanged glances with Rude and Vincent, each feeling a bit apprehensive about the two girls' apparent lack of concern for their friend. Almost 5 minutes had passed before Rude said, "Doesn't look as though she's coming back does it."

Cloud found he had to agree with him, and moved to stand up, but a hand caught his sleeve, stopping him. He looked round to find Aerith still hanging on. She looked puzzled, "Are you going to look for her?"

He nodded. Wasn't that the right thing to do? He could tell it was raining outside, and Tifa hadn't taken a coat with her. Aerith's grip tightened on his sleeve. "Why bother?"

For a moment, Cloud was in shock, some small part of him still aware of the fact that Aerith was still hanging onto his arm, and the kissing pair had even stopped to watch and listen to the conversation unfolding before them.

Cloud didn't really have an answer to why; Because it was the right thing to do? Because he wouldn't have liked it if he was the one stuck out in the cold? He could hardly say he cared for her, they hadn't even talked, and he got the feeling that saying so wouldn't go down well at all, so instead he settled for a good solid: "Why aren't you?"

For a moment Aerith's eyes narrowed, but it only served to further his resolve. "Aren't you her friend?" He accused, "Shouldn't you be the one going to tell her Barret isn't coming?"

At her lack of a response he sighed, pulling his sleeve deliberately and forcefully from her grip. He was right, the overly pink woman was definitely not his type. He turned to Yuffie, "You coming? Or are you too preoccupied with the womanizer to go help your friend?"

When Yuffie lowered her eyes, a look of guilt on her face, he huffed, grabbing his jacket from the back of his seat and marched to the exit. It was absolutely pissing it down when he got out the door. He jogged round to where his bike was parked and dug in his pockets for the key, still seething over Aerith's selfishness. Although he got the feeling that she wasn't like this to Tifa's face. There was nothing he hated more than a backstabber. He threw his leg over the now rumbling bike and peered into the street. She'd gone right hadn't she; then that was the way he was going too, seemed like a good place to start.

He'd been going down the street for less than 5 minutes when a bedraggled figure caught his attention. She was so different from the girl in the club that at first he didn't recognise her, and almost missed her. He had to bring the bike skidding to a halt, bumping up and over the pavement just to make sure it was her.

The sight that met him was a shivering, timid looking girl, hugging herself against the cold, her hair falling limply round her shoulders. She was soaked through, the liner and mascara she'd put on were creating dark rings round her eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but it was her.

He let out a sigh and switched off the engine, removing the helmet he didn't remember having donned. When she realised who it was, Tifa's face lit a bit, then turned dark as she said "What do you want?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She sighed, sniffling as she said, "Then would you kindly move out of my way? I'm trying to get home before I die of Hypothermia."

He tipped his head to the side, the words escaping his lips nearly before the thought had even registered, "Would you like a lift?"

Tifa's eyes widened at his question, and Cloud began mentally kicking himself for offering her a ride when they didn't even know each other. She probably thought he was some sex crazed pervert which he was sure he wasn't, despite popular opinion to the contrary. He was just patching together a ropey apology when Tifa nodded, dipping her chin only slightly, a half-trusting look in her eyes, but even that small gesture was enough to have him grinning.

He swung his leg over the bike and dismounted, putting the stand down as he did so. He turned to face her, and a thought struck him. Unzipping his leather, he shrugged the jacket off and held it out to the shivering girl. When all she did was stare he said "You're freezing and your top has gone see-through. I'm offering you a jacket. The smart thing would be to accept it."

A tiny smile flickered across Tifa's face as she reached out and took the jacket from his outstretched hand. It was made of supple leather and was still warm from his body heat – a feeling which after the freezing cold could well be described at bliss.

Cloud's hand was still outstretched, suggesting she should take it, and he pulled her closer to him so he could fold him arms around her, enclosing her in his warmth. Tifa buried her face in her chest and he whispered "Where do you live?"

She smiled, whispering back "The Seventh Heaven."

He nodded, the cold was beginning to get through to him and his teeth were chattering. He pulled Tifa towards the bike and held her hand while she got on, his cheeks colouring slightly as he noticed that her skirt – which was stupidly short as it was – was now riding high on her thighs. He tried not to look flustered as he settled himself in front of her – it would do no good to their potentially budding friendship if she was to suspect him of being some perverted reprobate, and he didn't want that.

He almost leapt in his skin when her hands wound round him to cling about his waist, pressing her warm, though still shivering body to him. He felt bad about thinking of her in such an intimate fashion, but couldn't help wondering; at what point had he become such a nervous little boy?

He started up the engine, and headed them out in the right direction. He felt Tifa rest her head on his back, and the corner of his mouth tugged up in a half-smile. He bet even Zack wouldn't get this soft, trusting form of affection so soon from a woman who, mere minutes ago was stood shivering on the pavement, looking as though she would break down at any moment.

It took a good half an hour to reach the seventh heaven, and by this time they were both soaked to the bone and shivering like mad. Killing the engine, Cloud rolled his shoulders. Tifa had gotten very comfortable curled round his back, and if she _had_ fallen asleep he didn't want her to be woken up by him pitching her on the floor when he stood up. Fortunately it didn't seem as though she had fallen asleep, the ego inflating part of Cloud wondered if she was just enjoying hanging onto him for a little while longer.

But then she was sitting back, letting go and looking up at the seventh heaven building. "This is the right place isn't it?" He asked. There was of course, no point in taking the girl home if it was the wrong place he took her to. Tifa nodded and dismounted, waiting patiently while Cloud got off and set the bike on it's stand. They were silent as he walked her to the front door, where she began fumbling with the latch on the window until a key fell out. They both bent to get it, Cloud not wanting to seem like an idiot, just standing there watching while she stooped to retrieve the keys, and Tifa feeling more that slightly embarrassed at her clumsiness.

Tifa blushed when their hands touched as they reached for the keys, and Cloud felt a part of his ego swell at her reaction; it was after all only a brush of the fingers. She wriggled the key into the lock and opened the door. She turned to him to thank him. "I really appreciate this –um..."

"Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"I really appreciate your help Cloud, it was really thoughtful."

He nodded, shuffling his hands and digging them deeper into his pockets, "It was nothing, I thought you might need a lift so..."

She blushed and they stood in an awkward silence before Tifa said, "How did you know I'd need a ride? We didn't even talk in the club."

He shrugged, "Yuffie said Barret was in Costa del sol."

"Oh," She seemed sort of distant and upset, a tone appearing in her voice that made Cloud's heart sink in his chest. "They're good friends," she confessed, "But I wish – I wish they weren't so – so..."

"Selfish?" He offered, and at the tightening in her expression he knew he was right. He sighed, gathering her into him and rubbing her arms comfortingly. "Everyone has their problems Tifa."

She nodded, hiding her face in his chest, "But I wish there was someone who didn't – wasn't - ..."

Cloud huffed, steering her backwards through the door and kicking it shut with his foot. A wave of warm air hit them as they stepped inside, and if anything it made them shiver more. He held her away from him and pivoted her round, saying "You're cold and tired and that probably won't be helping." She looked t him over her shoulder as they walked towards the stairs. "You need a shower, a cup of coffee and a good night's sleep. Trust me, I know."

They marched up the stairs and along the hall, Tifa now leading Cloud more than before. She stopped outside her door and glanced back at him. Taking the hint, he took his hands from her shoulders and waited while she searched around for more comfortable clothing. When she came back out with a change of clothes, they realised that Cloud was also really quite cloud and wet. Tifa bit her lip, thinking before she said hesitantly, "You can shower here too if you want..."

He smiled, shaking his head, "Not unless you're going to lend me some clothes to change into."

Tifa blushed, nodding. It was a fair point, he wouldn't be able to shower and then change back into cold wet clothes, that kind of defeated the point. And she couldn't realistically just toss him out into the streets after he took her home of his own free will. Luckily, she thought Barret might have had a pack of unopened boxers somewhere in his room and there was almost certainly a t-shirt Cloud could wear. She bit her lip again, "Do you _want_ to shower here?"

He shrugged, "If you're offering, then I'm game." He watched her nod and duck into another room, disappearing into it for a few seconds before appearing again and handing him a pack of unopened boxers and a folded grey t-shirt. It looked massive. _How big WAS this Barret guy? _Taking it from her, he motioned that she3 should use the shower first. "I'll wait."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom at the end of the hall, giving Cloud a bit of time to look around. The bar was impeccably clean, and there were little picture frames all on the walls. Some of them were filled with people, others – places. The place looked well worn, but loved, and smelt of a mixture of disinfectant and coffee. Oh! Coffee! He walked into the kitchen and searched about for a cup and the instant coffee. The kettle had just finished boiling when he heard the bathroom door opening. Putting the mug of coffee on the bar, he walked to the bottom of the stairs. Tifa was walking down, dressed in shorts and a hoody. He murmured as he passed her, "There's a coffee on the bar."

Tifa stopped, turning back to watch as he shut the bathroom door behind him. He made her a cup of coffee? Why couldn't her friends be more like him?

In the bathroom, Cloud grit his teeth at the boiling hot water. It didn't matter how much he fiddled with the faucet, the temperature stayed scolding. How could Tifa stand this heat? Maybe he should offer to fix it for her, or would that seem a bit too ready to help? Suddenly a thought struck him; How did he plan on getting home? For sure he couldn't ride his bike home in boxers and a t-shirt, and his clothes were all wet so wouldn't be dry in time for him to leave tonight. He let out a sigh and reached to the shampoo.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Tifa was downstairs in the bar, drinking her coffee and nibbling on a short-bread biscuit. There was a coffee waiting for him on the counter. He took it and drank, watching her over the rim of the cup. Deciding it was better to just get to the point, Cloud said, "I'll need to stay here until my clothes are dry."

Tifa nodded, blushing, "You can st-stay the n-night...?" She trailed off, raising the cup awkwardly to her lips, silently thanking whatever God when she didn't spill it all down her front.

Cloud smiled at her nervousness and said, "If you're alright with it?"

Tifa nodded, smiling to herself and taking another short-bread.

And if, in the morning, when Aerith and Yuffie were shocked and surprised to have the front door opened by a tall, blue-eyed blond in Barret's best grey t-shirt and his own slightly damp jeans, they could say nothing about it. And if, some weeks later when Barret, having come home from his trip in Costa Del Sol, walked through the door in the expectation of a warm welcome and hug from his kind-of-like-a-daughter but was instead met with a firm handshake and pat on the shoulder from some complete stranger, then all he could do was stare.

And if, some two years onward, Cloud ride his bike up over the curb, skidding to a halt to drop to one knee in front of her and request that she marry his sorry delivery-boy arse, all she could do was smile, and wrap her arms round his neck, crushing her mouth to his in answer. And if anyone stopped and stared, whispering and mumbling about public shows of affection, then they would think nothing of it. Because after all, he who knows no pain, knows no one is really seeing him, and you can be totally alone, in a street _full_ of people.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Really sorry about the wait, but I hope this here drabble makes up for it. I've had it sitting in written for quite a bit of time, and over the weekend I had nothing else to do so I typed it up and thought I'd put it up today. I hope you're not too mad at me? please? *puppy dog eyes* xD

Much love for the usual people who have been reading and reviewing my stories, and I have a new one on the go atm, called outlaw. It follows some of the history of the American west through Cloud and crew's shoes. (Putting them in the west) Each of their individual stories outline each separate aspect of the west i.e. cattel rustling, outlaws (xD) the railroad companies, the plains indian, the gov, the blahblahblah... Anyway, If you'd like to read an AU about the west of America around 1876, then please do read that story! :D

And review, don't forget to review xD

P.S. Good cop Bad cop is still going, just a bit of writer's block atm xD


	21. Sweet Clarity

**_A/N:_** Well, I think I need to explain a bit of this first, they're in nibelheim before he leaves, and I took the whole getting into SOLDIER thing to be almost like the military here, so in actaul fact, what he's leaving for is all his examinations and medicals and all that shit so yeah... Read and enjoy? P.S. sorry it's so short, and the end get's a bit sloppy xD

* * *

Sweet Clarity.

His fingernails scratched at the surface of the well and he scowled. The fingers of his other hand were bloody and raw from the hours of scraping and stabbing at the hard, rough stone. He was so cold he couldn't feel the pain he was sure was throbbing through both his hands, and most likely his bare feet too. He'd been out here since before sundown, and that was a few hours ago now, but he had no intentions of going home any time soon. His mother wouldn't worry about him, she knew he could look after himself, but it wouldn't stop her mumming him to death when he did get home, the sight of his bleeding hands would set her off like a mother hen.

She was like that every time he came home, cuts and bruises on his cheeks, split knuckles, split lip, black eyes, and some kid's name spilling from his mouth, followed closely by a string of insults and swearwords. Today it had been Johnny. He should have known better than to pick a fight with him, but the stupid oaf obviously didn't remember what happened the last time they clashed. If _she_ hadn't been there, he would have pummelled the boy to a bloody, whimpering wreck like last time. But he just couldn't bring himself to fight when _she_ was there. So instead this was where he had skulked off to, and he'd been here since then, bloodying his knuckles anyway.

He wasn't sure if she knew what he was going through, mentally, but he knew she saw the physical abuse he got from the other kids. Wasn't hard to notice when you lived next door right? He couldn't help the feeling that he was wasting his time on her, and even if he hated to admit it, that was the reason he had taken such an interest in SOLDIER. His letter had come back a few days ago, and he was leaving next week. It was short notice he knew, but they had said they would welcome someone from his background with open arms, even if he was the very last recruit they could take in.

He didn't know how, but the news had spread like wildfire and now, everyone seemed to want a piece of him. "You think you're good enough to be a SOLDIER?" They would taunt, and he would sneer, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in an effort to control his rising temper. He always failed. Apart from today. Today, he ran, he ran away from the taunting jeering kids, because she was there with them, and she shouldn't see them fight. She seemed so innocent and sweet, and he didn't want her to lose that innocence. He didn't want – "Cloud?"

He jumped, both hands shooting out to cling onto the edge of the well as his legs waved wildly to stop him losing his balance. When he was upright again, he looked to see who had spoken, and his heart stopped. She was standing there in a blue dress and sandals, a brown paper bag in her hands and an amused smile on her face. His first reaction was to scowl even more. It was just his luck that she would see him in his worst state, nearly ending up headfirst in the well or face down on the ground and she was laughing at him. Not with him, at him.

"May I sit?"

He nodded, shuffling over to make room for her. She sat, placing the bag in between them. "Biscuit?" She offered.

His eyes widened in surprise before he could stop them, and he looked from her, to the paper bag and back again. She giggled at his response and pulled the two sides of the bag open, revealing some chocolate chip cookies within. He loved chocolate chip cookies. He really wanted to take one, but was reluctant to dip his hand, blood crusted and dirty as it was, into the bag. She giggled again, and took one for him, putting it on his knee.

"Thank you..." He mumbled as she took one for herself.

"Do you always come here?" He nodded. There wasn't really any lengthy explanation he could go into, so he left it at that.

They sat in silence as they ate their cookies. He wanted to know why she was here, and why she was giving him what she _knew_ were his favourite snacks, and decided to ask her once his mouth was empty. But before he got the chance, she spoke.

"I wanted to say Cloud," He gulped, fearing the worst, "I know my father wants me to stay away from you. He says you're dangerous, and something about your mother..." He stiffened visibly, the scowl reappearing on his face, "But I want you to know that I don't believe him."

He looked up at her in amazement. Did he really just hear what he thought he did? What did she just say? She continued, "I don't think you're dangerous, or nasty at all, and I have no idea about your mother. I think –"

She sighed, kicking her heels against the side of the well. "I don't know what to think, but I don't think you're a bad person. But since _that_ day... My dad... He just... Doesn't like you... And the rest of the kids, I told them not to do anything to you, because they all ran off and left me when you stayed behind, but..."

She turned and looked him in the eyes, making Cloud's heart ship a beat, "Do you blame me?"

He almost did a double take. "Blame you? Why would I blame you?"

"Because you get hurt all the time... And it's because of me..."

They sat in awkward silence, and Cloud found he had to turn back to stabbing at the well to stop from blurting out just anything, and rearrange his thoughts. After a while Tifa spoke again.

"Is it true you're leaving soon?"

"Next week."

"Oh..."

She seemed sad, and when Cloud looked at her, tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. Cloud blinked. Why was she crying? Was she crying for him? Because he was leaving? Because it was so soon? He would have reached out for her, but he didn't want to get blood on her dress and get her in trouble with her Dad. She wiped the tears away, and smiled at him.

"Is it your dream to join up then?"

_No._ "Yes." _It was his dream to be with her forever. _"I've always wanted to go." _He wanted to have a life here with her._ "It'll be good to fight for my homeland."

She nodded, then pushed the bag of biscuits towards him shyly, sniffling.

"Does your dad know you're out here?" He changed the subject, feeling uncomfortable with her tears.

She shook her head, "He thinks I'm in my room doing homework."

"Then how did you get out?"

"Through the window."

"Oh..." He paused, before picking out the biscuit from the top of the bag, and pushing it back towards her. She took one and smiled.

He gulped, gathering courage, then said "I don't blame you. I couldn't blame you for anything."

Her eyes widened, it was the most honest thing he had said while sitting with her, and she could tell. He nodded, as if to back up his statement, and bit into the biscuit, staring out into the blackness. He was very aware of her eyes still on him, and he could tell she was crying again. "You have every right to hate me." She mumbled.

He nodded. He supposed he did have the right to hate her, but he didn't, he refused to even dislike her. "I do have the right. But I don't hate you Tifa. I could never hate you."

She frowned as he continued speaking. "I don't want to have anything to do with your life, because I only bring you trouble. And you'll have much better friends when I'm not here to drag you down or hold you back and-"

"But you don't have to _leave_!" She cried, the tears spilling thick and fast down her cheeks. "Promise me something Cloud, promise me something." She cried desperately.

He cocked his head on the side, "Yes?"

"Promise me you'll be my guardian angel?"

He blinked. Her _What?!_ She could see the doubt filling his eyes, and the surprise. She shuffled closer to him, "Please? I don't want to lose you because..." (**_A/N:_** I'll leave this to speculation ;])

He leant back, feeling his cheeks burning at how close she was. "I promise." He whispered, sorrow and regret filling his heart the moment the words left his mouth. "I promise I'll come save you anytime you're in need."

She bit her lip, the tears still pouring down her face, and nodded. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, leaning over to wind her arms round his neck in a hug. "You always get hurt, and it's _all my fault_."

Then she was gone, running away along the road, leaving him alone with the bag of cookies and nothing but her words and her faint jasmine scent. He frowned at the tightening in his throat and decided he wouldn't tell her when he was leaving. Saying goodbye would probably be the last straw for her after this small show of emotion. He looked at the cookies she had obviously made herself, and took another one, cringing at the sight of his mucky hand reaching in and touching the perfect treats. He took a bite, savouring the sweet flavour, and the fact they were so soft, and smelt so nice. A reflection of the maker he supposed.

He sat for a while by himself, thinking about what had just happened. He could hardly believe that Tifa Lockheart, the love of his life, had apologised to him for things that weren't even her fault, had cried about him being hurt, and given him cookies, and even hugged him, crying on his shoulder. And now, sod's law he was leaving to get himself killed in SOLDIER, something he would be undeniably bad at. There was just no such thing as sweet clarity.

* * *

**_A/N:_** What did we think? Did we like it? Did we hate it? What? I wanna know xD and I just have to say, I said a while ago I had an AU high school fic going, well it's still going, I might try and finish it this week or something.. I'm not sure... :/

Anywaaaay, Rate & Review and I will love you forever!!! xD


	22. The winner takes it all

**_A/N:_** Here, this is the last upload for a little while I'm afraid, going skiing and there's not much chance to upload anything out there, so this is the last one for the week to come. Really hoping you like it, and I'll try and think up some more stuff soon :)

* * *

The winner takes it all.

Tifa grimaced at the thought. Aerith had been her best friend for a time, and they had loved each other as best friends do. And when she had died, Tifa had cried so hard she thought her heart might break. There was so much they had told each other, so much they had shared; a painful and distant past, losing the ones they loved, the inconvenience of being loved by everyone baring the people they wanted to love them, and even at some points, a burning, destructive hatred for one another over their love for Cloud Strife.

He was smart and good looking and such a bone head that he didn't notice the two girls fighting between themselves. As much as they loved each other, they could neither of them help the flashes of smugness or resentment towards the other whenever he made the mistake of paying one too much attention.

Tifa had always maintained that she could do so much more for him than Aerith, but in the end, Aerith had proven her wrong. With Aerith's death, she freed a part of Cloud that Tifa would only have formed into grief, as in doing so, Aerith had almost single-handedly saved Gaia.

It had taken Cloud a long time to come to terms with Aerith's death. He had liked the girl, there was no denying that, and although Tifa wanted him to snap out of it, and move on as she had found she had to, she wouldn't push him to do so. It was something she decided to let him do on his own. And even then, he had turned away from her, and run to the dead girl instead.

Tifa wasn't stupid; she knew that a part of his heart would always be dedicated to the beautiful flower girl. But he was beginning to run out of fragments. At least that was what she had thought.

She couldn't help or stop the tears from spilling down her face when he corrected her. It wasn't fair of him to confess. Yes this was what she had wanted from the start, but now Aerith wasn't here to tell her it was alright to love him, even when _she_ still held his heart on a string. "I never loved her; I was hurting and confused and didn't know what I was doing. But now I realise it wasn't her I loved. And she didn't love me; we were both confusing me for Zack, and everything he meant to her."

She didn't want to hear that, and it only served to strengthen her resolve against him. "_I_ loved her Cloud! And because of that I know she wasn't confusing you for Zack! She loved you more than you could have ever known! Maybe she was clinging onto what he meant to her! Maybe she didn't love you like she had him! But that's what you don't understand! Love changes Cloud, love changes..."

She wouldn't accept his love if it was the last thing she told him. She couldn't find the comfort that came with familiarity, and the realisation of this was like a bullet through her chest, tearing through flesh and vein and bone and muscle, leaving a wide, gaping wound that bled a crimson stain onto her soul.

If this was what it felt like to be the winner when she should have been the loser, _deserved_ to be the loser, then she didn't want this. At all. Being the winner when all there was left of her winnings was a broken promise, and a shattered, weeping family gathered round the grave and body of a girl who had lost her everything, given her everything to the woman who was now the object of the winnings affection, served her no more purpose than to steady her hand and grit her own teeth.

She would much rather be backing away, hands by her sides, head lowered so as not to see the scenes before her, as Aerith smiled and laughed, happily enclosed in _his_ arms. There was less pain in that, than there was in holding her head high each day, and pretending like she didn't want to see the scene before her. Because she did, she wanted to see her friend in love. The friend she loved.

The hatred she now felt for this emotion was what had driven her to this, given her more grip on the world than anyone gave her credit for. She didn't want his love anymore. She didn't want to know him. If this was what it felt like to love someone your best friend should have had, _deserved_ to have, then she didn't want this. At all.


	23. Gravity

**_A/N:_** The inspiration for this fic came from the song Gravity by sara bareilles. I hope you like this one, and yes this means I'm back in the UK so there'll be more fics and chapters up, in all my stories so far. As you know, reviews are like writer fuel and... Hey read that out loud, writer fuel xD Sound's like lighter fuel heh heh heh... :/ laughing at my own jokes... :'( xD but yeh, please review it, also more idea's would be appreciated, and I will dedicate :] You guys are my life line or even my gravity xD

* * *

**Gravity.**

"Tifa?"

She looked up from what she was doing to find Denzel standing in her bedroom doorway, pillow in hand, scrubbing at sleepy eyes and smiled. "Yes Denzel?"

"When is cloud coming back?"

She looked at the clock by her side; 03:27. She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't even know where he went."

"Oh..." He yawned and blinked sleepily, giving the spot on the bed beside Tifa a considering look. "Can I stay up until he gets back?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, as much as she loved the fact that Denzel wanted to wait up with her just for Cloud to come home, he was a little boy who needed his sleep and she wouldn't be being responsible if she let him stay awake. "No, it's too late already and you ne-"

"Please Tifa! We never get to stay up! And we always miss him cause he leaves so early then next morning..." He looked on the verge of tears, and she was too tired to tell the difference between his actual upset and those all-too-common crocodile tears.

"Fine," She conceded, "But you're going to bed as soon as he gets in alright?"

He nodded happily, scampering to the bed and climbing up, slamming his pillow down next to hers against the head board and snuggled up close to her arm. She placed a kiss on the top of his head just as some movement at the door caught her eye. They both looked over to find Marlene poking her head round the door, brown eyes looking hopeful. Tifa gave Denzel a narrow look, "See what you started."

She waved Marlene in and the little girl ran to join them on the bed, her own pillow tucked safely under her arm. Once she'd made herself comfortable she looked at what was in Tifa's hands. It was an odd box of sorts, with plain dark varnished wood and black iron corner holds and hinges, a gold key was sitting in the lock. "What's that?" She asked, looking from the box to Tifa, who had adopted a reminiscent smile.

"I bought it a while ago... When we just moved here..." She said, her tone becoming softer, lower as she thought back. "I thought I would find a use for it, but I don't have any jewellery and the only materia we have is in Cloud's office. I never managed to give it a use."

"I've seen that on your cabinet," Denzel said thoughtfully, sitting up to take the box from her hands and turn it over, running his fingers along the dark grain and painted metal, "Has it always been empty?"

She nodded, watching as he turned the key in the lock. It made a pleasant _click_ sound, and she found herself smiling as he swept the entirety of the inside of box with curious fingers. There was always some way these children made her smile, even when they were naughty, they reminded her so much of herself, exploring all of her mother's old possessions when her father was watching, unnoticed from the door.

"What are you going to do with it?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing," Denzel supplied, as though it was obvious, "She hasn't found something for it the whole time we've lived here, she won't find a use for it just like _that_ will she?"

"Maybe you could put it in the bar!" Marlene suggested, ignoring Denzel's comment. "Or in the bathroom!"

"It'll be ruined in the bathroom," Denzel pointed out, "It'll get wet and rot."

"Thank you for that Denz," Tifa said, taking the box from him and shutting the lid, locking it. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it. I think I just like it empty, on the cabinet..."

"As though it's just filling a space that you might not need later, simply because it feels right."

"Exactly Marley, you're becoming quite the poet aren't you?"

"She's a poet and she doesn't know it."

Marlene stuck her tongue out at Denzel, who simply grinned, then yawned, barely covering it with his hand. He blinked, then looked sleepily at Tifa, before snuggling up to her arm, resting his head on her as he slipped into a quiet doze. Marlene and Tifa just smiled at each other before Marlene mimicked the boy, falling asleep much faster than he did. It almost made Tifa laugh, but she didn't, settling for a small smile and a shake of her head.

She looked thoughtfully at the box in her hands. Now she thought back on it, she supposed she might have thought she could keep all her important things in there, all her memories maybe. But then, she didn't have any memories to put in there, they'd all been burnt away in the fire at Nibelheim. She guessed the only memories she really had that she could put in there were what she remembered from her days in AVALANCH. But what was she keeping it for now? Was she really just keeping it so she could fill space? Simply because it _felt right?_

She sighed, putting it down in her lap and glancing at the two children who were both now sound asleep. It was so adorable that they could fall asleep so easily after wanting to stay awake until Cloud came home. But then, they were children, and they did have the entire world in front of them, what was one night?

She smiled, giving the box in her lap one more considering look, before letting her head fall back against the headboard, her eyes sliding shut.

The house was quiet, the bar was shut, the place seemed in order, just as it should have done at 03:46 in the morning. He blinked sleepily as he dropped his jacket onto the peg by the back door. There was nothing else he had to do, nothing else he wanted to do, so he stopped by the shower before he went to bed. Even the hot water wasn't enough to keep him awake, after his head hit the shower wall for the third time, he decided he was probably clean enough and it was time to get to bed before he passed out in the bathroom. How he managed to drive home without killing himself he had no idea.

He dried off and changed into the clean flannel pants and t-shirt that were left by the towel rail as they always were. He smiled as he pulled the top on over his head, he didn't know why Tifa always insisted in putting him clean clothes in the bathroom, maybe an incentive for him to wash before trying to crawl into her bed, but he appreciated it all the same.

He trudged down the hall, stopping at her door with a vague smile at what he saw. Sat on her bed, propped up against all their pillows were his three most important people in the entire world. As he watched, Tifa cracked an eye open, the burgundy red gaze settling on him as she lifted her head from where it was resting on the head board. "Heard you in the shower."

He nodded, smiling a little wider as he came into the room. She watched him as he moved slowly to the bed, setting himself down on the end of it, cross legged. "What were you doing in there? What was all the banging about?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I kept hitting me head on the wall..."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because I'm _that_ tired."

A grin spread its way across her face and she looked at the clock. "Why are you so late home? Where did you go?"

He smiled, looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap, "I had something I needed some answers for, and there was traffic. Loads, and loads of traffic."

She nodded, knocking her head to both sides as she spoke "These two wanted to stay up and wait for you, but they fell asleep the little blighters, soon as they crawled up here."

He smirked, "You _do_ have a very comfy bed."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him her 'unimpressed' look. He just smiled and reached out to tug Denzel's foot. The little boy mumbled something, wriggling his foot out of Cloud's reach, inciting a chuckled from the man. "Doesn't look like they'll be that bothered if we move them does it."

Tifa frowned, "You can't just move them Cloud. They wanted to wait up for you, you mean a lot to them you know."

He nodded, "I know, I didn't mean I wouldn't let them know I saw them and that I care about them. I'm not leaving in the morning anyway, I just meant that we need to be able to go to sleep, and sooner or later, Marlene is going to roll off this bed, you know she will."

Tifa looked, and sure enough he was right, Marlene had managed to manoeuvre herself so that she was right on the edge of the bed, with one leg already hanging off the side and it looked as though the rest might follow soon after. Carefully, Cloud picked her up, and carried her round to the other side of the bed, putting her down and tucking the covers around her. Tifa was giving Denzel the same treatment.

"You next." Cloud said, signalling to Tifa that she should climb in too, the look in his eyes telling her that either she put herself there, or he would.

When they were both tucked in with Cloud's arm round Tifa's waist and her fingers curled into the front of his top, Tifa said "We really miss you when you're gone."

He murmured in response, "Sorry..."

"You have a sort of gravity, you pull people towards you. That's what makes it so difficult when you're gone..."

He sighed, knowing she was referencing to the Giostigma time when he left without telling anyone why or that he was sick. "I dunno about gravity..."

"I mean it, sometimes I feel as though I could just... Drift away in my sleep or something, just disappear. And it's something I realised, you're holding me down."

He frowned at her in the darkness, "I'm holding you back?"

"No silly," she half-laughed, snuggling in closer to his warmth, "Down, not back. I mean you're always here with us, and I'll always feel you here till the moment I'm gone."

He frowned as she continued, the corner of his mouth twitching at her odd description of him. "I used to feel like I was strong, but then you're here and all my fragile strength is gone. I live here on my knees as I try and make you see you're all the things I think I need here on the ground. You're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. We're just falling by the moment into your gravity. Something always brings me back to you, and it never... takes too- long..."

Her voice trailed off, and Cloud noticed she'd fallen asleep. He lay awake in the darkness, listening to the breathing of his family. Was he really like that? He'd always thought they were the ones keeping him on the ground, making sure he always came back. It hadn't even crossed his mind that they might need him, just as much as he pretended he didn't... Need them... He frowned at the thought. Was he really that selfish? Did he pretend that he didn't need them? Because he did, it was obvious that he did. He'd nearly gone crazy with the Giostigma, and not because it the disease itself, but because he was having to hide it from them, because they... Needed him? Needed his – gravity?

He was beginning to slip away into sleep, he could tell, his thoughts were getting more sporadic by the moment. He smiled softly into the top of Tifa's hair. Tomorrow morning, he wondered what the children's reactions would be when they woke up in Tifa's bed, all of them tucked into the same queen size. Or maybe they'll have rolled out because it was so small? Funny that, gravity...


	24. Just Friends

Just Friends

They'd always been close, they walked the halls at school together, walked home together, he even picked her younger brother up from school on more than one occasion, but he didn't want to get too close because after all they were just friends. He always felt as though he was annoying her in some way and never objected when she declined an offer, whatever the offer may be.

It was hardly a rarity that he would walk down his front steps at the same time as she did, give her a solemn look, and walk to school by himself when she went in the car with her boyfriend. Or he'd come out of his lesson to find her waiting for him only to have her ask him why he looked so upset.

He'd shrug and just say something like "Home life" or "Coursework". She wouldn't press him for more, but he could see in her eyes that she didn't quite believe him. But what else could he say? How was he supposed to tell her "Your boyfriend's a tyrannical dick" or "I've had a crush on you since I was four years old and you've never even noticed" without making a complete and utter arse of himself in front of anyone and everyone who heard him?

He guessed there must have been a point, (the point when he got himself a girlfriend named Aerith) when he accepted that he could never be with her as anything more than just friends, but when later questioned on actually _why_ he'd got himself a girlfriend and it had been revealed he was probably just feeling sorry for both himself and the girl, he decided it wasn't a good enough reason to just ditch the feelings he'd been harbouring for her for the better part of 16 years, and the girlfriend disappeared quite rapidly.

He hadn't been the most popular of people the next day at school, but heck, what did he care? If he was going to live his life without her companionship, he might as well go the whole hog and become a recluse to everyone else as well.

Finally his best friend and consequential drinking buddy figured out that the inordinate amount of booze and illegal substances being consumed and/or absorbed by him was not due to some inferior complex about his looks or sleeping pattern – which was also invariably out of sync – but was in fact revolving almost entirely around the girl next door.

The broken-up, vague encouragement followed by down to earth (really quite crushing) logic did little to nothing in helping him get over his infatuation with Tifa Lockheart. He took it upon himself to drive her out of his system by intoxicating himself with various other things, such as drink, drugs and girls.

This also proved to be little help as he'd had to go to the next town over to get these things as there was no way he would get them here in this close-knit, everybody-knows-everybody-else sort of community and had ended up getting himself into a fight and then arrested. It was fairly safe to say his mother was not at _all_ pleased with the gifts of a beaten-up son, $200 fine and 100 hours of community service he brought home with him after three days in jail and trial.

He also decided that was not one of his better ideas when Tifa confronted him the next morning. It wasn't as though he was expecting any more sympathy from her than he had from his own mother, but it would have been nice. Well, nicer than the prod in the chest and long list of all the reasons she was unhappy about how he'd changed recently. It also didn't help that her little brother had caught wind of what he'd been doing and was currently imitating Cloud's drinking binge in suspiciously accurate detail while Tifa was giving him a sound telling off about his behaviour.

His best friend Zack it seemed had gotten off scot-free and had been spreading the news about Cloud's recent 'adventures' and had even constructed a video of that 'fateful night's events'.

He didn't know if he was horrified or just amused to see himself on the screen of the cafeteria telle, whiskey bottle in hand, sitting in a corner surrounded by girls and other, emptier bottles, moaning at Zack about the camera – he didn't even remember this. There were cheers when the footage on the screen turned into a street and there he was, leaning on a wall while some guy was taking the piss, marching up and down in front of him, snapping a hand occasionally in his face. The guy obviously said something the Cloud on the screen didn't like as the next moment he was landing a punch that sent the guy flying.

For a while it looked as though Drunk Cloud was doing alright, using his elbows, dodging blows – although whether that was him or just down to the drink it was hard to tell – until finally the pair staggered into the road and he was hit by a car (oh dear). A gasp was heard somewhere in the back of the room accompanied by the clatter of a tray, but Cloud was far too interested in the screen to turn around and see who it was.

Cameraman Zack was running over and bending over him as he staggered to his feet clutching his eye. Drunk Cloud mumbled something about how really quite drunk he was as that probably should have hurt and suddenly they were laughing as a police car drove up along with an ambulance and the footage faded out on Cloud's words of wisdom "My mum's gonna _kill_ me for this."

A cheer went up around the room and it seemed for the rest of the day everyone was patting him on the back and congratulating him for being such a first class tosser and amusing drunk. It was only on the limp home that Tifa finally turned round and said "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know you were hit by a car..."

He shrugged it off with a "Neither did I" and they carried on the walk in silence until they got to her door and she disappeared inside. But not before landing a kiss, quick and light, on the corner of his mouth. It didn't occurred to him until 5 minutes afterwards that standing on the same spot with his hand clamped over his mouth for the length of time he had would probably have given the game away and that she probably now knew that he would hold that moment in his mind forever and ever and ever and ever and-

The weekend was spent at his house with beer, dope and Zack, replaying that moment time and time again, picking it apart to find hidden meanings in what she said and "But why'd she kiss me man?"

"Cause she loves you dude..."

It was decided fairly quickly that this was definitely 'meant to be', but the rest of the two days was needed to reaffirm this fact.

Cloud spent the next two months in a kind of trance, falling into a mechanical routine of familiar gesture and age-old ritual, playing his part of the silent, sits-in-the-corner-filling-the-seat-no-one-else-wants-to-take-because-it's-right-in-front-of-that-kid-who-spits-when-he-talks type with unfortunate ease. He seemed to be doing alright with his community service at the old people's home too, in fact it was where he was getting most of his drugs from, all the little old ladies liking his 'handsome face' and 'nice arms you have there dear' and wanted to give him 'gifts' and things to say thank you.

He was always there to help Tifa out if she wanted him to be, so he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sorry for her when she turned up at his balcony window in the rain, sopping wet, freezing cold with a face like a homeless tortoise (very unhappy indeed) and explained that she wasn't seeing Rufus any more.

Apparently she'd realised he wasn't very nice and when she tried to talk to him about the way he treated people he'd regarded her with such disrespect as one would a very offensive object. It was at this point she'd realised he perhaps wasn't the nicest of people and she could do so much better for herself.

It was, she explained, one of the reasons she was sitting in his room right now making a soggy patch on his bed. Cloud felt as though his dreams might have been coming true, especially when she asked him what he would do in her position. He'd had this nightmare quite often, about being asked some question by her that he knew exactly what he would have wanted her to do, knew exactly what he would have done had she been any other girl, but being unable to tell or do whatever it was he wanted to tell or do.

So instead he settled for a good solid "Drink myself stupid and get so high on hash I can see my own hand in front of my face and think it's unnatural." Thus earning him a whack on the arm, but she laughed anyway, which was encouraging.

He'd proceeded to solving all her problems with loud music (his mum was out at an aerobics club) and comfort food. Tifa had complimented him on his cooking before, although he found it was much better to pretend he didn't have the foggiest idea what a sieve was and requiring some form of assistance from her usually resulting in a kitchen covered in food, the pair of them sporting huge smiles and also a large amount of food stuck in hair and on trousers and such, and always some tasty treat they would share, curled up on the sofa with some old film that had been sitting in the dust for a very long time and now they knew why.

This time seemed to be different however, while he still maintained that he _was_ as blonde as he looked and she still ended up helping him boil the kettle just to make the tea, she seemed less inclined to help him actually cook, and more inclined to just watch him, leaning on the cabinet and folding her arms and gazing at the side of his head.

If he said it wasn't unnerving, he would have been lying. Because it was unnerving, very unnerving. He had spent his entire childhood with this girl who had never once shown any interest in what he looked like for a moment, and here she was staring doe-eyed at his head. It was tempting to ask her why, but the hopeless romantic inside of him didn't want to spoil her flow.

By the time they'd eaten the food (which he'd ended up cooking all by himself); she had blinked exactly 9 times. He'd even surreptitiously felt around his face; just in case there was something stuck there that he didn't know about. There wasn't. He could find nothing else she might have been staring at him about, but just as he was about to ask-

"How long have you had a crush on me Cloud?"

He paused, looking both left and right before pointing a finger hesitantly at himself. She nodded, raising an eyebrow and he sighed. "I don't know... Long as you've lived next door I guess."

She nodded, lifting and dipping her chin slowly, pursing her lips as she thought. "Is that why you always looked so glum when we didn't walk together?"

He almost felt like shaking his head, but he'd always been bad at lying, especially to her, and she'd already sussed him out anyway. So he nodded instead. She asked, "Is that why you decided to drink and do drugs and fight and get arrested? Because I was with Rufus and not you?"

"That wasn't-" He began, but she was already pushing the spaghetti bowl aside, leaning over the table and catching his next words in a kiss, leaving him speechless, and slightly peeved at all the wasted hours going through Cosmo with Zack, as nothing it had _ever_ told him had turned out to be true, and here was the proof right here.

**Now**, he smirked to himself as he thought of his teenage years, all the drinking and drugs and even joining the army (something he didn't tell her until _after_ he'd taken most of her clothes off). It seemed almost surreal that after all that, he would be married to her in less than an hour now and at the age of 24 too. He smiled at Zack in the front row, lopsided grin in place, hand clamped tightly over Cloud's previous girlfriend, Aerith's hand.

It was fairly clear _now_ that everyone knew it was meant to be, and if he hadn't been so fixated on making such an arse of himself in his attempts to get over his 'one true love', then maybe he might have realised sooner all the knowing looks and rolled eyes. In fact, it seemed the only person in the entire town who _didn't_ know he had a crush on Tifa was Zack!

He couldn't wait for the conversation they were bound to have later, you know the one; of when they used to be _Just Friends._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Awww xD Cloudy-pooes in luuuuurvee xD Yup, this was inspired by Jonas Brothers - Just Friends xD How did you all guess xD Did you like it? What should I do next? Blahblahblahblahblahblah yaddayaddayadda you all know the general jist of it lol xD Thing's will be updated weekly now I think :)


	25. Miserable at best

Miserable at best.

Tifa sighed contentedly, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the peg by the back door, her fingers lingering only slightly as memories of the night's events made her smile. It was the third date she'd been on with Gavin, he'd taken her dancing and for the most part he'd just watched her having fun, a huge grin on his face. He was a nice person and she liked him a lot, she got a tingling feeling in her stomach when he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before she'd disappeared through the door, a pleased smile on her face, a blush quite evident over her cheeks.

She walked over to the answer machine on the table by the window and pressed play, fiddling with her reflection in the dark glass as she listened. "You have one messages from CLOUD STRIFE."

Her eyes flicked to the machine as the metallic voice switched to a deeper, gravellier one. It was accompanied by what sounded like the sloshing of liquid in a bottle. "Tifa... I've been thinking... I think the hard part for me... Is – Letting go... of everything..." She frowned as he hiccupped; was he drinking? "You're... a thousand miles from me... I think... I don't really know, but – I'm not staying in Edge now... I don't know where I'll go..."

The bottle sloshed and she heard some faint swearing and what sounded like him scrubbing at his clothes, then his voice came back over the phone. "Probably to Barret... Or Reno... Gods I hate Reno – But – You know... Where else will I go?" The bottle sloshed again and it would seem this time he got it in his mouth. "Teef... I know you're trying your hardest... But the night's we shared... It's haunting in the night – nothing shines... Like your eyes... Red like blood – or wine..."

Something in Tifa must have snapped because a suddenly she understood what he was talking about. She looked about for a chair to drag over so she could listen properly and almost missed the next bit. "I'm sorry it's been a... Week... Since I've spoken to you... It's been – 3 days since I've slept. I keep... Dreaming about you.. And Gavin!"

He spat the words out with such contempt that Tifa found herself taking an involuntary step backwards, tripping to land heavily on the chair she had found for herself. "I keep seeing his lips on your cheek. I- I miss you so much that I'm dreaming of you... Silly it's with another m-man..." The bottle sloshed again. "You're all that I hoped I'd find – in every single way... And everything I'd g-give... Is everything you won't take. Taking breath to stay... Is the - Hardest part of living they say..."

She dropped her head to her hands as the bottle sloshed again then was hurled away into the distance. A new bottle was opening and she could hear the liquid splattering on the ground as he drank and a tear slid down her face. Was she really hearing this? Was Cloud Strife really leaving drunken heart-to-heart messages on their answer phone? Because it _was their_ answer phone. He still lived here. He had all his stuff here... Even if he'd said he wouldn't... Stay...

"I know I must be good for something... I just haven't found it yet. It can't be with you... because I've done nothing but fail you Tifa... Nothing but fail you..." He took a shuddering breath and the bottle sloshed again. "I get the point... I should – leave you alone.. But we both know that I'm not that strong. Tifa... is he right for you? Do you love him? You're not mine... But I want you to be... Like I've never wanted anything before in my – entire life... And I have to go... Nothing feels like home now... I need you... But you don't need me..."

He sniffed and Tifa thought he may be crying. Crying with a bottle of something clutched in his hands having drunk god knows how many others and it would seem to be all her fault. "Cloud..." She whispered, scrubbing at the tears that were now falling down her cheeks thick and fast.

"Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight... I know – I know he's there... Took you dancing didn't he? Was watching you from across the room... Sorry... I couldn't help it... Is it so irrational to torture myself like this?" The bottle sloshed again. "Bet he got the nerve to walk across and ask you to dance? I didn't... Didn't stay... Had to leave... Couldn't take it for much longer... I bet you said yes..."

She pushed her feet from her shoes and brought her knees up to herself for comfort against the unfriendly words coming through the phone at her. "These words were never easier... For me to say... For you to second guess... But I guess... That I can live without you but – Without you – I'll be _miserable at best_..."

A sob escaped her lips and she wiped a hand under her eyes at the tears flowing steadily from her sad eyes. She didn't want to think that he might just leave. It had never occurred to her that she might lose him, he'd always seemed like he would stay there forever. She guessed she hadn't thought, she'd taken him for granted and now this was happening. "There's something I need... You're probably never even going to listen to this... I noticed you always delete the voicemail... But I love you so much I... I can't think of anything else to say... But I don't want to go yet – I won't see you again... Until I dream.. Then.. I miss the lips that made me fly... But you make eyes at him... and it's – painful f-for me... So, don't cry for me... not like I expect you to..." He sighed and she heard the thud of the bottle hitting the floor beside him. "I can hear the life stream calling me... I can see it in the skies still... From where I am... Compared to your eyes, like bloody diamonds, nothing shines any more... but I guess, that I can live without you, but without you I'd be miserable at be-"

The hang-up tone hit her ears like a lightning bolt, the high pitched squeal unwelcome and upsetting. Tears were now flowing unchecked down her face, carrying her mascara with it. She didn't know why she even bothered wearing mascara tonight – Cloud had always said she looked better without make-up. Gavin thought different. She frowned and got up to hit the button for the noise to stop. Why was she taking more value in what Gavin thought? She'd known Cloud since they were children, he was _far_ more important to her than Gavin.

Gavin... Did she love him? Sure she was happy when she was with him, and he did leave her with that fluffy feeling inside...But so did Cloud, in fact there were plenty of times when Cloud had left her simply breathless... And comparing the thought of losing Gavin, to the thought of losing Cloud... It was obvious who she would cry for more... She was crying for him now. No matter how close she got to Gavin, he would never match up to Cloud. Not now. Not now that Cloud had resorted to drinking away his evident sorrows. Not now he had forced her to face the facts. The facts that said she was in love with him. That she wouldn't be able to live without him. Well, she guessed she could live without him, but without him she'd be _miserable at best_...

"I'm sorry Gavin, I can't."

"Oh alright, but why not?"

"I'm... busy..."

"Doing-?"

"I'm searching for Cloud."

"Still?"

"Yes. Still."

"Teef, it's been three months since he left you. He didn't even tell you why. He didn't even take his stuff. Why search for him when he's treated you so badly?..."

Because he didn't treat her badly, she treated him badly. She took him for granted that he would always stay with her, even when she brought a different man into the house. Even when she stood him up for this different man. This man she was now treating badly, because she couldn't tell him the truth about when he'd left her at her door. Cloud did tell her why. Because he couldn't stand being around her when she loved Gavin and left him standing like some forgotten relic from her past.

She'd cried herself to sleep that night, listening to the voicemail over and over again. She tried to ring the number back, but no one was picking up. She didn't know what she would have done if he'd picked up. Would he still have been drunk? Would he be pleased that she'd called him back, that she'd listened to his message and not deleted it like he said she would? She'd never deleted the message, it was still on the voicemail. His room was still untouched, as much as she wanted to fall into his bed and breathe in his scent and cry, she didn't want to change anything about what he left behind.

She was angrier than she'd been in a long time when she found Gavin in his room, picking up the pictures on Cloud's desk and rifling through them. She knew she shouldn't have flown off the handle at him simply for looking, but it was Cloud's room and Cloud's stuff, and she didn't want it to change. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the voicemail, but she wouldn't let him touch that either. God forbid he should delete the messages. It was the only real thing she could hold onto now that Cloud was gone. It was true, she could live without him, but without him she was _miserable at best_...

"Come on Cloud. Just go home."

"I can't Reno."

"Why not? You need to go home. You're a mess. You haven't slept in a week and when you do sleep you shiver and mutter and screw your face up. You cry in your sleep Cloud..."

"Shut up."

"You're an alcoholic and you're now a heavy smoker. All because you didn't make a move on that girl when you had the chance. Now you're too late and she's with some guy she doesn't even love and-"

"She does love him."

"No she doesn't. You might not have seen them together because you never leave the apartment, but she's not happy Cloud. They don't hold hands, kiss or any of that normal couple stuff. She's sitting outside on the back door on her own half the time crying. And then she doesn't even tell _Gavin_ what the matter is. They're walking football pitches apart Cloud. She doesn't love him."

"Then why is she still with him, Einstein? Tell me that."

"I dunno, because you left her all alone? Take a guess! She's scared of being alone because the one person who _promised _he'd be there for her when she needed him _walked out on her!_"

"Yeah yeah don't rub it in-"

"I'm gonna rub it in! Apparently I need to rub some salt into your wounds! Else you won't take it in!"

"And since when were you such a success in life?"

"No one is still hanging onto me after three months of being ignored!"

"No one's still hanging onto me either Shithead."

"Erm _Shithead_ she hasn't even changed your room. I could hear her yelling at Gavin from the street, just because he was doing something in there. She's hanging onto you in a death grip mate."

"Don't call me mate."

"Are you listening? She sits down in front of the phone every night and listens to that stupid voicemail you sent her, _every single night!_"

"Voicemail?"

"The one you sent her the day you decided to show up at my door pissed out of your head crying with Tifa's number on permanent dial with a bit of a Vodka bottle stuffed through your phone. Remember any of this?"

"I can't remember what I had for breakfast."

"...You're..."

"Drunk? Whacked? What?"

"A right bloody idiot. You know that?"

"I'm unhappy. It's not the same thing."

"You're more than unhappy mate... You're _miserable at best_."

"Tifa! The door bell!"

"Get it for me Denz!"

Slipping from his chair at the table, the little boy ran to the back door and grabbed the keys off the hook by the door. Finding the right one he pushed it into the lock and turned it until it jammed, then gave it an extra hard crank left; stupid thing always jammed, regardless of who was opening it. The door itself always stuck too now, so he had to pull it with all his might until it swung open and he crashed backwards. Picking himself up from the ground, he gave the person in the doorway a grin. And stopped. The grin vanished.

"Who is it Denzel?" Tifa asked, jumping down the last few steps into the hall and wandering through to the back door, where she too stopped with a gasp, her hand coming to cover her mouth, tears already welling in her eyes.

"Hi..." that voice... Deep and gravelly... And filled with uncertainty and questioning... Bright blue eyes looked from Denzel to Tifa and back again, unhappy and clouded with sorrow and apologetic regret.

"Who is it Tifa?" Gavin asked, coming down the stairs with Marlene and rounding the corner just in time to find both Tifa and Denzel hugging tightly to the man in the doorway, tears running down both their faces, while he remained stoic and solid, although there was a definite look of abject misery on his face.

"Cloud!" Marlene shrieked, rushing forwards to grab hold of him, any bit of him she could reach, and hugging it in a death grip. "Please be here to stay Cloud!" She cried, tears falling down her small round face at the thought of him leaving again. "You have to stay now! You can't leave now we've seen you! We won't let you!"

"I-" He tried to speak, the blue eyes settling on Gavin, standing in the hallway looking abandoned by _their_ family, and words deserted him. He knew coming here was a bad idea. After six months of nothing, he had no idea how Reno managed to talk him into coming here. The Turk had even paid for someone to help Cloud with his alcohol and smoking addiction, although a cigarette was still stolen here and there.

"Please don't leave..." Denzel mumbled. The boy had grown while he'd been gone. "I don't want you to leave Cloud..." There were wet patches appearing on his shoulder, stomach and leg from all their tears, and Tifa still hadn't spoken.

"I can't stay here, Denzel, Marlene, there's no room for me now." He ruffled their hair as best he could, and forced a smile to cross his face. "I just wanted to see how you were and-" He looked down at Tifa, tucking a few fingers under her chin to lift her tear streaked face where he could see it, though the pain in her eyes made him wish he hadn't. "And to apologise..."

"I know what you're good for Cloud." She said suddenly, making him stop in surprise. "You break peoples' hearts so well I think you were made for it."

If it wasn't for the sincerity in her voice, he would have thought she was maybe trying to lighten the mood, but she was _so_ serious it hurt. "It's been six months already," She whispered, her dull brown gaze flicking between both his blue eyes, "And you're still hurting my heart..."

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Well what else could he say? It hardly seemed like enough, considering how long he'd left them hanging and how much they'd obviously been waiting for him to return. It was no good pretending he hadn't hurt them, all of them, because he had and he had to face up to that.

"So am I..." She whispered back, letting her head drop so he couldn't see her eyes and could barely hear her words. "I never want to let you go again... I know I hurt you and that's why you left. But I really want you to stay here... And never, ever leave..."

"Tifa. Gavin?"

"We already talked..."

"Then you should know how he feels."

"I do."

"It's not a nice feeling to be abandoned by your family. Especially by you Tifa, it's... unbearable. I love you too much to try and stay away any longer... I can't live without you... Without you, I'm just _miserable at best_..."

* * *

A/N: I hope that was _miserable_ enough for you :) I was in a bit of a weird mood when I wrote this, and I was listening to Mayday Parade - Miserable at best, hence the wording and the title. It gave me the idea that Cloud would have been upset enough to go drinking and end up in some alley way somewhere pissed out of his head and leaving broken hearted voicemail messages for Tifa to find when she got home. I was originally going to have him kill himself over the phone too... But then I thought this worked so much better :) What do you think?

Much Love For The Peoples :D

**And if anyone knows about the band 'Futureproof' (or doesn't know of them) They're awsome and played at the Junction in Cambridge and all you people should go see them because they give out free hugs at the end of their set :D *Kyaa!***


	26. Honesty's a price many fools fear to pay

**Honesty is a price many fools fear to pay.**

Tifa frowned, her eyes roving over the tip they used to call a garage, a defeated sigh escaping her lips. The garage was becoming more of a dumping ground than usual and while she was glad none of it was coming in the house, she couldn't help but look disapprovingly at it. The majority of it was Cloud's and she'd decided she wasn't going to touch it as it was his mess to clean up – her small pile of boxes in the corner hardly seemed in need of arrangement next to this heap of discards – but recently it had become almost too much to bear.

It wasn't as though none of it could live in his study or their room even, but he just left it in here as though he'd rather live in the garage than inside with the rest of them. She'd been tempted on more than one occasion to suggest he 'move in', but she wasn't sure how he'd take it. Cloud had never been particularly good at taking jokes, especially since the Giostigma, living properly with them and making light of his leaving was still a tender spot. At times it was like walking on egg shells around him, but he always seemed glad to be home, if he was ever home at all.

She sighed, walking into the aisle that had been made between the piles of junk for Fenrir, and sat on an up-turned barrel – lord only knows why he needed a barrel, of all things. Fenrir, now that was a problem. The garage was meant for Fenrir, she could agree with that, but that didn't mean the bike needed baby-sitting. She didn't see why Cloud had to spend every waking moment with the machine, polishing it, buffing it, sticking new 'gizmo's on it and generally giving it more love and attention than she got in a _week_.

She couldn't stop the stab of jealousy in her heart every morning when he unwound himself from her and got up and ready for the day. The bed seemed cold without his warmth, even though he left plenty of it behind, and she found she had no other alternative than to get up also. Only the other day he had got up at 5 am (!) to get showered and dressed and she found him half an hour later in the garage, on his back, torso stuck under that bloody bike!

She looked around her at all the rubbish and bits of tut. That was it, tonight when he got back; they were going to have a good long talk about his relationship, with the bike. It was high time he understood the difference between it, and her.

* * *

Parking Fenrir in the garage, Cloud pulled off his goggles and wiped a gloved hand over his forehead, raising an eyebrow at the dirt and dust that came away on his fingers. Time for a shower, but first say goodnight to Fenrir. He took one look at the bike, and almost bailed. The normally black bike was now peach orange with dust, the same stuff that seemed to be covering him in a fine film. It would take him ages to clean it all out, but if he didn't the engine would suffer.

He set down his goggles on the up-turned barrel at the nose end of the veritable gorge of rubbish – he knew it was bad and he should probably shift it before Tifa threw a fit, but he was busy all the time – and picked up the air nozzle from where it rested on a plateau in the junk. Lifting up the engine cover, he proceeded to blow away all the dust he could see, poking the nozzle into all the little pipe ends and battery nooks.

Satisfied, he shut the lid and dumped the air nozzle back where he'd found it, picking up his goggles and wiping them clean on his t-shirt as he walked into the house, pausing only to push his boots off with his toes and shrug his harness off by the door.

He could hear Tifa in the kitchen cooking something which smelt delicious, but decided to by-pass that destination, arguing that he'd save himself the trouble of being told off about the dust and instead went up stairs for a shower. A clean pile of his clothes was in the bathroom waiting for him and he smiled at how organised Tifa was, the complete opposite of himself. She never failed to supply them all with clean clothes and delicious food, the shopping was all done by her too, himself only being called upon to collect certain things she perhaps couldn't get in the market.

He shook his head at the new pack of soap that was left for him to start. Apparently she had been expecting him to come back dirty. He sighed as he stepped into the shower; he didn't know why she still expected him to come back, or even why she bothered providing for him at all, he knew he'd hurt her by leaving her before and he wouldn't blame her if she suddenly declared she didn't want him anymore. But there was the problem, it wouldn't be sudden, he'd been expecting her to push him out for weeks now. It was the main reason he spent so much time in the garage and not in the house. It was the reason most of his belongings were in boxes. It was why he got up and left so early in the mornings. To try and ease the pain of when she really would get rid of him, it felt like lowering himself into hot water, edging into it a bit at a time, getting used to the feeling of scolding hot pain, so it wouldn't hurt so much when she pushed him the rest of the way in.

When he got out of the shower, the water was running cold, but it was running clear, something it hadn't been doing three washes earlier. He dried himself off and changed into the clean clothes left for him, dumping his dirty clothes in the hamper on his way out.

Dinner it seemed was spaghetti bolognaise, although the only three bowlfuls on the table were already being eaten. He frowned at his empty place, then at Tifa; was this the beginning of what he'd been expecting?

"Tifa?"

She gestured to the door to the garage with her fork, smiling at him as she said, "Yours is in the garage."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want to eat with your beloved bike." She smiled at him for a moment longer, before twirling her fork back into the food on her plate, ignoring the stares of the two children either side of her.

Cloud exchanged glances with the both of them, before turning and leaving for the garage, where he ate his meal in silence, fearing the worst. When he was finished eating, he carried his plate into the kitchen and put it in the sink. Tifa was sat at the table waiting for him.

"Cloud, we need to talk." Oh god, this was it. This was the moment she told him she didn't want him anymore, she didn't _need_ him anymore... He walked over and sat at the table, his face the picture of misery. She started again, "We need to talk about Fenrir."

He frowned, "Fenrir?"

"Yes. Fenrir."

"..."

"Do you love him? Or her? Or whatever it is?"

He frowned again, "Love him? He's a bike!"

"I know." She said leaning her elbows on the table and linking her fingers in a business-like manner. "Do you love him more than your family?"

"Of course not! I-"

"Then why is it I find you up all night working on him, early in the morning working on him, never here when I need you to be, when the _children_ need you to be, because you're out all day _on that bike!_"

He stammered over excuses he didn't even know why he was making while Tifa just shook her head unhappily. "Cloud, are we more important to you? Or is the bike? Choose one."

She had put him on the spot now and he didn't know what to say to her. He had been expecting a one-sided argument, but he hadn't been expecting it to be over _Fenrir_. "Tifa I only-"

"Choose Cloud. Please, I need to know this..."

"You are." He was glad his voice did not come out as small as he felt right now, "You and Denzel and Marlene. You're more important to me than anything..."

"Anything huh?..." She sighed, looking away, then standing and walking to the sink to begin washing his dishes. Somehow he felt this conversation wasn't over.

"Tifa, can you let me explain?" If he was going down, he might as well let her know before she sunk his ship. She sighed, gripping the sides of the sink with soapy hands.

"Cloud," She said, sounding exasperated, "I have given you plenty of opportunities to explain. And just so you know, Marlene and Denzel are at the top of the stairs listening to every word we say, so watch your mouth."

He gulped, his neck was really on the line and he wasn't even sure where to start. "Before, when I had Giostigma, I left because I didn't want you to see me dying. I didn't-" He paused, trying to think of how he was going to word this, "I didn't want any of you to see me weak and becoming a burden when you had Denzel and Marlene to care for already, as well as the bar and..."

"So this is about your pride is it?"

"No! This isn't about my-! This has nothing to do with me! I didn't want to crush your hope that Denzel would survive by going and snuffing it myself! I was thinking about you! _Always_ you!"

She shook her head, not sure why hearing him talking about this was making her so cross, but it was. It felt as if all the little things about him that bugged her were being brought to the surface by this 'talk', and this had started off about Fenrir! Not him leaving them because of Giostigma – although she had to admit that was upsetting her too. "Cloud, I don't know, nor do I really care why you left us, the fact is, you did. You left. And then you came back and it's like you barely live with us even now! Why is _that_ Cloud?"

He sighed, here it was, the big moment when all his fears were realised for him. "Because I thought, if I hardly live with you, it'll be easier to live without you when you don't want me anymore..."

Finally, she turned round to look at him, a bewildered expression on her face. "What?"

"I said," He repeated, painfully slow, "It'll be easier to live without you when you don't want me anymore..."

They must have stood in silence for 5 minutes before Tifa turned around and finished the washing up, drying and putting away his plate and cutlery in their respective places before turning round to face him once more, leaning back against the cabinet. She watched him, considering, as he shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. Finally she spoke. "Why would I not want you anymore?"

"Because I left you..." He mumbled, lowering his gaze to the floor to avoid her calculating eyes. "I didn't even expect you to let me back into your bed but you did... But I..."

"But you?"

"But I'm afraid to do anything. To cross any lines or walls you put up against me..."

It hadn't even occurred to her to put up any defences against him, but now, she supposed it would have been the normal thing to do, to punish him maybe for not saying goodbye. But then, was she like that?

He was still talking, mumbling even, his voice so low she found herself leaning in just to hear it. "So I tried to stay away, keep out of your way. I didn't want to make you feel like you had to let me in, so I put my things in the garage. It would make it easier when I left again..."

"You're leaving me again?" she questioned, feeling almost horrified, but not quite shocked enough to be.

"I don't want to!" He hurried to clarify, "I thought you would throw me out because you'd had enough of me. I thought you would want the space for someone else because you'd realise you didn't need me anymore..."

"Someone else?" She sounded nearly incredulous now; listening to his excuses would have seemed amusing if she didn't know how serious he was being. It was, after all, very rare for Cloud to admit any of his feelings or inner workings. He'd always been some sort of enigma. "Who would fill the space you left?"

"Another guy, I don't know..."

"You think another guy could fill your place? Because we wouldn't need you?"

At his nod, tiny though it was, she smiled; a half-wistful smile that she could see in his eyes he must have noticed held more than her next words really meant. "No other man can ever fill your place Cloud, for the children, or me. No other man would even be allowed to _try_ and fill the spaces you leave. _That's _how much we need you."

He raised his gaze hesitantly to meet her own and she saw he was feeling unhappy and unsafe. This wasn't what she'd intended when she started this 'talk', so the only thing she could think to give him was a hug. A look of relief flickered across his face when she approached him, arms outstretched, and she wound them round him, trying to hold him close enough that he wouldn't feel as though he had to back out, but not so close that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry I left before. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls..."

"That's a point," She said, turning her head slightly to catch his gaze with her own, "Why didn't you ever pick up the phone or call me back?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to stay away if I had." He said simply. She blushed despite herself and their argument from moments ago.

"A bit honest aren't we Cloud?" She said, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth. Seeing it, a grin broke over his face too and he almost seemed his old self again, not the fragile, open creature she had been facing a few moments before.

"I don't see anything wrong in being honest once in a while."

"Then why aren't you honest more often?"

He frowned, looking away, his hold on her loosening and for a moment she thought she'd blown him down again. "Because if I was," he muttered, "You'd have known why I was leaving and why I'm always with an inanimate object instead of you and we wouldn't be in this mess... Would we?"

She reached with one hand to turn his face back towards her so she could ask, "And why is that?"

A defeated look came into his eyes and he said, "Because I love you, always have done, always will do, even if I'm honest."

_Even_ if he was honest huh? She thought as he closed the small distance between them to brush his lips hesitantly against hers, his arms pulling her slightly closer to him, as though he was still afraid of meeting some boundary she may have put up for him. If he wasn't such a coward about his feelings, maybe he would have been honest sooner and they could stop sharing a bed out of convenience sake and they would have got to this lover's part faster she thought, knotting her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer, changing the kiss from nervous to heady.

If he was honest, maybe he wouldn't have had to wait so long to run his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her for entry as he'd begged for so many other things, her trust, her friendship... Her love.

Honesty, or lack thereof, was what had ultimately kept him from tangling his hand in her hair, playing her slightly panting breaths against his own lips when they parted for air, before whispering throatily "See, if I was being honest, I would say I wanted to spend the night in your bed, carrying on until you were gasping and practically boneless beneath me, but I'm not... So I'll say the kid's are still listening."


	27. So you want to take it slow

_**Title:**_ So you want to take it slowly...

_**Timeline:**_ In-game. After Corneo's mansion. On the Highwind perhaps...

_**Inspiration:**_ El Tango De Roxanne – Moulin Rouge.

_**Prompt:**_ Invasive near-sex. 'Irresistibly tempting'.

_**Summary:**_ Despite it all, the dress was very becoming on her, perhaps _too_ becoming for him to handle...

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he'd found her and if he did, it was only for a moment, and his body lingered protectively around her, arms creating some form of wall or cage against her and the others. If she told the truth, she was getting a bit put out by it. She was safe, the danger was over now, they had Corneo and all his disgusting cronies tied up in the basement, and they were on the airship on their way to the distant 'up'. There was no reason why he should be so possessively protective of her now. He had sat next to her on the bench in the brig too, when she was trying to relax after the closeness of Corneo's mansion. What she really wanted was a bit of fresh air, the foul stench of sweat and alcohol and sex had been making her feel nauseous.

She finally managed to lose him when he turned to talk to Barret for a moment, and a moment was all she needed to slip away down the hallway and hurry to her designated room, where she shut the door with a sigh, leaning on it and listening for any sounds of him approaching. Much to her relief she heard nothing.

Walking into the shower-room, she turned on the hot water and stood looking at herself in the mirror for a while. She supposed she looked alright in the dress at the moment, but her skin was dirt-streaked and the red material was crusted around the hem. She thought it might have once been a cabaret dress, all corsets and laces and hitched up skirts to show the grubby black petticoat underneath, but the black lace that wound around her waist, joining the corset and skirts together had few sequins left, and the once intricate beading was now nothing more than a few dull bits of glass hanging on loose threads.

She leant forwards to pick at a thread-end in the mirror and when she looked up again she gasped. Spinning round, she shrank fearfully away from the shadowy figure in the dark doorway.

"You shouldn't run away Tifa." She wasn't sure if she found the sound of his voice, scolding and annoyed, relieving that it wasn't some stranger, or frustrating that he really didn't respect her privacy or personal space.

"Well you shouldn't be pestering me so much that I need to run away." She retorted, taking a tiny step backwards against the sink when he came into the room, a rare and vaguely dangerous look in his eyes.

"Tifa..." He scolded, so close now that his hands were gripping the sink on either side of hers and she was leaning away from him as much as her spine would allow her. "Am I pestering you?"

She gulped and nodded, unable to let any words past her lips as he leant in closer, whispering in her ear. "The way I see it, you're inviting me to come for you. And running away is just bad behaviour."

Her lips parted in surprise at his words and she spluttered, "I-inviting you! How am I inviting you!"

He tugged at the cords tying her corset closed, "This is a _very_ low-cut dress. And it fits you _very_ well."

With one swift movement, he had ripped the lace from her back and it was dangling limply from his fingers. Tifa gasped and clutched the dress to her before it had the chance to fall down. She scowled at the smirk on his face, before his lips descended onto hers. She shut her eyes instinctually as his tongue forced its way in past her teeth to explore the inside of her mouth, however uninvited, and the thought did occur to her to simply bite it off and teach him a lesson. But that would be cruel, even for her, particularly as – if under different terms – she would have quite enjoyed this sudden affectionate attention.

Her small squeak escaped the seam between their lips as his hands began exploring her body through the open back of the dress, fingertips travelling from the small of her back, all the way to the nape of her neck, touch light and slow, taking the time to explore every muscle and contour, committing it to memory. He gave her one last languid stroke from top to bottom, before breaking the kiss for air.

He smirked at the flushed colour in her cheeks and slightly parted lips, letting his fingers play with the comb in her hair before removing it with one sharp, fluid movement, letting the long dark strands flow like water through his fingers. She gasped at the jerked movement and a whispered pant of his name graced the silence between them.

"Yes Tifa?" He asked, running his hands through her hair, right to the end, then bringing the tip round to feather it against his bottom lip, kissing it slowly, before letting it fall down over her shoulder.

"W-what are you-?"

"I want to make something clear." He said suddenly, eyes becoming serious, bracketing his arms around her on the basin. "I don't want to find you gone when I turn around. I don't want to have to search for you after you run away from me. I don't want you try and get away from me. Because if you make me come find you again, I will not be happy."

"Sorry..." She muttered, averting her eyes, and finding her gaze drawn to the shower still running in the corner. "I have to have a shower..." She mumbled, feeling as if she was completely ignoring his words, even though she really had taken them in.

He looked back over his shoulder at the shower and hot water running away down the drain. Thinking for a moment, he turned his gaze back to Tifa, who was watching him nervously, then fit both his hands around her waist and spun her into it.

She gasped at the burning pain of the hot water and surprise at Clouds actions. She'd expected him to either ignore it and carry on with whatever it was he was planning on doing, or leave her to have her shower in peace and even then he'd probably wait in her room so he could lecture her more. The one thing she had not expected was for him to join her under the spray, pressing her flush against the comparatively cool tiles, and partially shielding her with his body.

"C-cloud!" She gasped as his body came into contact with hers, now sopping wet and hot. She could feel his breath on her neck from where he'd bent his head and she could hear his slightly panting breaths in her ear. Apparently heat was not something he was immune to.

"Don't talk." He whispered huskily, "Just listen. How many of the looks you were getting in Corneo's mansion did you notice? Because I noticed them all. They were all watching you with that look in their eyes, as if you were theirs to take and to ruin." His hands were sliding slowly over the sodden material of her dress, running his fingers down her body to her hips and gripping her to him as he talked. "It made me feel angry and jealous. I couldn't help thinking of how much you would hate one of them to touch you, how much I _hoped_ you would hate it."

She let out a small groan and held the dress front tighter to herself as he tugged gently on it, pulling it firmly down so eventually she had no alternative than to let it go and attempt to hide her chest with her arms. "But I hoped you wouldn't hate it if I was the one. I _hoped_ I would be the only one you wouldn't hate. But I wouldn't trust myself not to make you hate me."

"I-" She started, but was cut off by his mouth sudden and heady on hers. She had to admit, she could hardly believe the words coming from his lips were real, they were something she had only dreamed about hearing, and the way his hands were cupped round her face, holding her securely to him as if frightened she might try and struggle away, certainly suggested that the words were real.

The kiss only lasted for a brief moment before he broke it off, sliding his fingers through hers and pulling her hands from her chest. "So I'm not going to rush this. I want to make every-" he nudged her legs apart with his own, "last-" tucked his knee in between her legs, "little-" pressed his thigh against her centre, "sensation-" ground their hips together, "linger..." his erection rubbed against her abdomen and the breath hitched in her chest.

She could feel his smirk on her skin and his mouth travelled, open and hot, over her neck, teeth grazing the cord there, and his hands twined with hers, bracketed either side of her head, giving him unfettered access to the pale white skin of her heaving chest. His name came in a half-shocked cry when his tongue laved at the valley between her breasts, before he took one rosy bud into his mouth and sucked.

She was gasping for air; her chest heaving as he did something wicked and unnervingly exciting to her unwitting, yet welcoming body. "Cloud, oh!" She almost buckled when he rolled the nipple between his teeth and he was forced to relinquish his hold on one of her hands just to keep her standing.

"Yes Tifa?" He asked, breath hot on the sensitive skin, enjoying the way she shivered despite the hot water that sprayed down around them.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"Stop what?"

"This! Stop this!"

"What's this?"

"Toying!"

He moved away to look down at her, his head and shoulders now in the water, one elegant eyebrow raised as water ran in rivulets past his eyes, down his cheeks and round his lips to pour off his chin in a steady stream of water. "Toying? I'm hardly toying with you Tifa. I'm showing you exactly what I mean and I'm sure you can guess as to my intentions."

She swallowed convulsively, a flush appearing on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the water temperature. She had a fairly good idea of what his intentions were, given by what he had already done to her/with her.

"But cloud," She writhed between him and the wall as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck, "Aerith!"

"What about her?" He asked, lips brushing her throat.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"No," he said incredulously, pulling back to look her in the eyes, his face a mask of stubborn indignation. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well, the rumours..." She blushed, unable to meet his gaze, intense and intimidating until he chuckled, shaking his head slightly in his amusement.

"Rumours huh? You can find out so much you don't even know about yourself..."

She looked up, confused. "So you're not in love with her?"

He smirked, the dangerous look returning to his eyes, reminding her that this wasn't over. "You're beginning to sound hopeful Tifa."

Her eyes widened, but he shook his head, shifting to a more comfortable position, his knee still between her legs, the fingers of one hand twinned through hers, now brought to his chest, while his other hand pulled her close to him, requiring her free hand to rest on his arm. In his mind it couldn't have been more perfect, except for maybe one thing.

"Should I kiss you?" She frowned, dark eyebrows meeting at his question. "I keep thinking if I should. And I do. But should I?" When her frown deepened he sighed, flexing the fingers joining their hands together for emphasise, and was almost selfishly pleased to find she still hung on without his encouragement. "Are you mine to kiss or are you someone else's?"

He watched her mouth open and shut as she thought of an answer to his question, even as he felt the water turning cool. Not cold, but cool. He felt the change in her stance too as she tried to get away from the tepid liquid. Reaching with his free hand, he turned the faucet and the water stopped. "So," he pressed, "Are you someone else's?"

She shook her head. She had to admit, there was no one else she had in mind, but then she didn't want to tell Cloud he could have her either. It wasn't something to be wasted as far as she was concerned. Her life wasn't something she could easily get back, or anything she lost with it.

"So are you mine?"

She felt almost gratified to hear that his voice now held some measure of uncertainty, and she knew that whatever happened after rested on her next few words. "I could be... sometime... But not now..."

He sighed, his clear blue eyes staring into her shining burgundy gaze. "Not now... alright. I'll wait. But I..." He shook his head as if dismissing a thought, then looked thoughtfully at her and said "I'm sorry about this. I just lost my head with you in this dress. Cold water does wonders for an erection."

She raised an eyebrow at his blunt phrase, it seemed so out of the atmosphere, and yet strangely logical as to be typically Cloud. If she was entirely honest with herself, she hadn't been fighting at all hard against him and she knew he was aware of that, and she wouldn't have minded at all if things had escalated further than they had. She gave their twinned fingers a considering look, and watched as he brought them to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly.

She let a small smile curl her lips and a triumphant expression flickered across his features before he moved the kiss from her hand to her lips, sucking on her bottom lip in a way no less heated than before, but somehow sweeter and less... Aggressive. The thought of aggressive kissing had her giggling so much Cloud had to stop and give her his unimpressed look, which only made her laugh more at best.

"I don't see what's so funny." He huffed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the radiator, which he wrapped round her, leaving only a small space for her eyes to peak through at him, shining happily. When she didn't explain, but only stood there echoing muffled laughter round the room, he rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Once he was out of her room, he shut the door behind him and leant on it, thinking hard about what he'd just done. Now she couldn't see him he was free to turn a violent shade of red and laugh nervously to himself. After all, walking into the room of a girl he'd loved since she was eight years old, all scraped knees and elbows, stripping her off in her own shower and playing with her body for the better part of 20 minutes, while pinning her to the wall was a very nerve-wracking thing for any man to do. But he'd done it.

He was still leaning against her door, dripping a now rather sizable puddle on the floor, when cid rounded the corner and saw him. He'd managed to get his complexion and expression under control but the reason for his sodden appearance left much to speculation. And when questioned - somewhat incredulously – by the older man, he simply shrugged, dug his hands into his pockets, smirked and walked off down the corridor, leaving a very worried looking Cid to hammer desperately on Tifa's bedroom door, demanding as to her condition.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok don't kill me. I know this was fairly rubbish, but I didn't have the foggiest idea what I was doing for this and considering that fact, I think it turned out better than the ultimate failing potential it held... if that makes sence? Which I'm sure it didn't... Anyway... I need more smut writing practice because of the whole lovey-dovey Good Cop Bad Cop scene coming up, si if you have any suggestions or prompts, I'll try and make them better than this :S :)


	28. Childishly Onesided Love

_**A/N:**_ Yet again I have no idea where this came from, it started out as something else entirely... but then I began reading other fics and I started thinking and I guess you could call this a response to another fic... But if you wanna know which one that is, you're going to have to use those brilliant minds of yours to figure it out :)

* * *

Childishly One-sided Love.

He knew immediately that something was wrong; she wasn't in the bar and the place was dark and quiet. Marlene and Denzel were with Barret in Costa del Sol for the summer, so he could expect the place to be quieter than usual, but Tifa would normally have been working the bar at this hour and the fact that she wasn't was a testament to the fact that something was definitely out of place. His first and immediate thought was that she was lying injured somewhere, or even worse...

His battle hardened gaze swept his home, what little of it he could see from the garage door, but they found nothing out of place, nothing was broken, there was no signs of a struggle, so he moved further into their home.

The first place he checked was the bar, but finding no body huddled on the floor, he began checking the surroundings for something, anything. He wasn't sure quite what he was searching for, or what he expected to find – blood perhaps – but there was nothing. So he checked the kitchen, nothing there either. The whole downstairs area looked as it should have done.

It occurred to him that she might just be feeling ill and was upstairs in bed. While she wasn't there to see him, he didn't need to keep the worry from his face, and instead let his eyebrows meet in a frown over troubled blue eyes.

All the way up the stairs, his mind was racing with possibilities; would she be in pain? Would there be blood? Would she have poisoned herself with something? Would he know what to do if she had?

As soon as he pushed her bedroom door silently open he saw he was wrong entirely and all his irrational fears were disappearing like smoke on the wind, only to be replaced by something new.

The room was dark, the lights hadn't been turned on since last night and now the only illumination was the light from the street lamps outside as they shone through the window, throwing shadows over all the glittering little objects on the dresser and bedside table. Her perfectly black silhouette was laid out on the floor before him, like a path to guide him to her side by the window.

She was dressed in a t-shirt and hot-pants, her hair was tousled and looked still partly damp from the shower she'd had earlier. She was curled up in the corner of her window sill, with her cheek resting on the glass, her dark eyes watching the world outside her window.

He dropped his harness by the door and kicked off his boots, standing them up in the hallway, pottering about trying to find things to do until she acknowledged that he was there. Eventually he could find nothing else, so he went and sat down on the other end of the sill and looked out the window with her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like half an hour, but whatever amount of time it was really, it was far too long for Cloud and he had to physically turn his head away to refrain from glancing at her with worried eyes. Eventually she sighed, uncurling and looking away from the window, her gaze settling on Cloud, who also turned to look at her, hoping she might tell him what the matter was now that she'd torn her attention away from whatever was outside.

Her eyes regarded him with a sad consideration that had him fidgeting even though he wasn't the fidgety type. He was probably more uncomfortable being looked at than when she was staring so intently out of the window. She sighed again and shook her head, letting her eyes flicker back towards the window, though it was only for a moment before she said quietly – so quietly she may not have intended for him to hear – "I love you... And it's horrible..."

"You love me?" He asked before he could stop himself, an uncharacteristic interest taking over him and he found his gaze fixed entirely on Tifa's face as she nodded. "But it's horrible..." He repeated in a statement, a little disappointment colouring his voice.

She sighed without resignation. "There's no point in hiding it now," her gaze returned to his face and he felt himself becoming uncomfortable again under her calculating look, "I've been in love with you for ages and it's painful to watch my life just drift past me because I'm still hung up over something I'm never going to get anything out of. But now I guess you know you're free to say what you want and unhinge my childishly one-sided love."

He frowned. Is that what was making her unhappy? He was the one making her unhappy? "Never get anything out of it?"

She returned to staring out the window, shrugging as she said, "Everyone knows how fruitless hanging onto the same person for years on end will prove to be. Particularly to you Cloud." He was going to question her again on her strange choice of words, but she continued before he got the chance. "I'm not naive enough to stick my heart out there and expect you to take it and love it. I'm not stupid enough to think I deserve that. So instead I'm letting it go. If I just drop my heart and leave it there... Sooner or later someone's going to crush it and I won't know, I'd rather not know..."

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" He questioned, now she seemed to have run out of words. "I know you don't deserve all this shit I've been giving you, you deserve better than that, but what makes you think you deserve your heart to be crushed?"

In truth, her self-destroying attitude was irritating him, the evidence was in the fact that he never swore and yet here he was using curse words in front of her. But when she turned to him with tears in her eyes and a look on her face that plainly said he either didn't understand or was just dodging the question, he had to check himself when she said "I hurt you... I deserve all the shit you've given me and more... And I'm so _selfish_!"

She spat the last words out, her face contorting in self-disgust, and she scrubbed a hand over her eyes angrily. Cloud frowned, he was never good with words and right now Tifa needed him to tell her he didn't care about how much shit she deserved, that he was sorry she felt she had to think that way. He found his eyes were straying away as he thought and were roving over all the little objects in her room, until at last they settled on the wolf ring on her bedside table. "Why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you?" He asked, instantly feeling ashamed of how his voice sounded harsh and unnecessarily firm.

She followed his gaze to where her ring rested, then whispered, "I was going to give it back..."

His eyes widened in disbelief at what she was saying and he blurted out "What? Why?"

"Because I don't deserve it!" She whimpered, curling into a ball and crying into her knees, "I don't deserve something like that Cloud! I've hurt you and I cannot accept anything resembling a gift from you at all!"

"Tifa. I gave you that ring because I love you and I wanted you to have it. I don't care about how much you think you've hurt me, it was because of my own foolish nature that meant I was hurt in the first place, you don't have to blame yourself for something that doesn't involve you."

It was perhaps the longest thing he had ever managed to say in a situation such as this one, the gut gripping, heart crushingly tense situations that usually forced him to relinquish the use of his tongue, and he was pleased to see that Tifa seemed to have noticed this too. She had lifted her head and was staring at him with wide eyes, red from tears and lack of sleep.

Hoping his suddenly very active voice would last, he continued. "I know you think you should have been there to help me, and you were, if you hadn't been here I would have wasted away with the life stream a long time ago. But the fact I'm sitting here spewing all this nonsense if just proof of how much you've done for me. And I don't begrudge you any of the hurt you think you caused me, because it was my own fault and you've been kind enough to be here for me to come crying back to when I run out of places to run to."

"But I-" She tried to protest, but he put a finger to her lips, sliding closer to her along the sill until they were less than a foot apart and her toes were brushing against the stiff material of his fatigues.

"Just listen to me Teef," he pleaded, using her nickname for the first time in months in the hopes it might placate her. "If you give me that ring back, I will just throw it away. I have nothing for it if it won't have you. Do you understand what I'm saying? If I'm to get nothing out of this fruitless love I've let myself fall into, then I should just throw my heart away and never look back."

His eyes were roving over her face, trying to glimpse anything that might say she had understood, his quick tongue wasn't going to last forever. "You said it was a childishly one-sided love didn't you? What evidence have you got to tell me it's one-sided?"

"Aerith..." She muttered, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "It's the only time I've seen you cry... because you loved her..."

"I cried when Zack died too." He said bluntly, trying to keep his face from going into it's stoic default expression as he said, "I cried because I had failed and I hate failing people. But if you died, what do you think I would do? Throw a flower on the grave and walk away with my hands in my pockets? Sit on my own for a bit? Become a mute? Cry?"

"I don't know..." she muttered, unable to meet his gaze, not understanding why he was talking like this to her, why he was trying to get her to forgive herself for everything she did to him.

"I don't know either," he said, taking on of her hands in his thoughtfully, turning it over to look at her palm, scared and callused. "I don't think I'd know what to do. Who would be there to tell me what to do? Are Marley and Denz going to be able to tell me to come back home after running around all over the globe searching for some way to let out what I'm thinking or feeling? I wouldn't be able to survive without you, but I can survive without Aerith or Zack. So how else is it one-sided?"

"You're never here..."

"I'm a delivery boy, I spend my life delivering things because the world outside is too dangerous for other people. They're scared. I'm scared but it pays well and you've got to eat. So I do it. But I always come back home don't I?"

"You left me..." He stopped. He didn't have anything to say to that and by the look on Tifa's face, she knew it. "I don't blame you for leaving Cloud," She said, pulling her hand from his grip and fixing it round her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "Everything was falling apart, and you needed to get out... I don't blame you for not saying anything... But it still hurt inside... Which is why this upsets me... I have no right to love you, because I always hurt you, all the time..."

"You don't know how true your words are Tifa." He said, seeing the hurt in her eyes when he said it. "People hurt each other, all the time. But we get over it. Some people take longer than others. I was running away trying to forgive myself for what I did, the people I failed. I wasn't running away because we were falling apart. We were falling apart because I ran away. I let my pride get in the way. I thought I wanted to die happy, but how would dying alone make me happy?"

He could see in her eyes that she didn't understand, but she was listening. It made his heart twinge at how she was listening, even though she didn't understand what he meant. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to let loose at her and curse again, or insult her, or admit that he hated her for what she thought she'd done to him.

"Tifa," he began, looking away and rubbing the back of his head as he thought of what to say, his tongue was fast becoming useless again. "I ran away because I thought it would be better to die... alone... and not... have you see me... dying."

She lowered her eyes from his face, and looked like she was deep in thought, her eyebrows pulled down into a frown as she said sadly, "You weren't going to fight the stigma... Were you?"

"No." He admitted. "No, I wasn't."

She nodded, as if in confirmation of something she already knew. "Did I make you feel like you had to die?"

"No!" He said suddenly as the tears began tipping down her face again, "Of course not! I-" He didn't know what to say to that, there was nothing really left _for_ him to say to that. He'd said everything already, and besides, he was never that good with words anyway.

He scratched at the back of his neck, pulling on a few of the little hairs there as he watched her cry into her knees, her shoulders shaking as audible sobs racked her body. He didn't know how to deal with this, he'd never really been put in a situation with any crying women before. When Marlene cried all she needed was a hug and she'd be right as rain. She always said Cloud's hugs were the best and had been coming for them more frequently now that... Giostigma... had... been.

Cloud frowned painfully as he thought of it, and a part of him wondered how the children were coping now he was back. It had been six months already, and even though they looked as if they were taking it in their stride, so had Tifa before tonight. But then here she was, crying in front of him while he sat there like a lemon, not knowing what to do.

"Come here," he mumbled, repeating it when she looked up at him in surprise and confusion, "Come here." When she didn't move, he leant forward and pulled her into his lap, winding both arms round her firmly and hugging her, like he always did with Marlene when she was upset.

Tifa went perfectly still, rigid in fact, just sitting in his lap like a rock while he hugged her tightly to him. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder and his arms were tight around her waist and shoulders, his fingers burrowing into the fabric of her t-shirt so he could hold her safely to him. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She could only sit and let the hug happen.

"Why are you so harsh on yourself?" He whispered by her ear, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder.

"Because no-one else is." She replied, voice barely above a whisper, firm but still hiding hidden remnants of the hurt of before. It seemed his hug was helping, even if only a little.

"Because we've forgiven you perhaps?" He murmured, giving her a small squeeze, attempting to back up his words with actions.

"Cloud, I don't want to be forgiven."

He lifted his head and she found herself eye to eye with him, literally. His blue orbs were glowing turquoise only inches away from her dark brown ones. "It's too late Tifa, I love you already." Then he closed the small distance between them, and their lips touched, just briefly, but it was enough to have Tifa wide eyed and speechless.

"Whatever you might think," He said softly, "I love you, not because of what you've done for me, or what you think you did _to _me. But I love you just the same. You can't change that; by crying, giving me back my ring, sitting here like a sack of potatoes _or_ putting me on guilt-trips about whether or not I had any intentions of ever coming back to you. You said loving me was painful, but thinking you were indifferent was _far_ more painful I can bet you."

Then he brushed the remainder of the tears away with his thumb, before pulling her into a kiss that reached all the way to her toes and had her eyelids sliding shut against her own will, despite the fact she could still see his glowing eyes were open, right up until the point her's slid shut.

When he released her lips and her eyes flickered open he mumbled, "Damn I'm going to regret that tomorrow morning..."

She checked the gasp just before it left her mouth, but she couldn't stop her heart from sinking. He could see the hurt in her eyes and whispered, an apologetic half-grin drawing her attention to his lips as he said, "I'm leaving tomorrow for a delivery to Wutai and I'm not going to be back for a week." When she still looked upset he added, "I'm not going to be able to think of anything else but you for that whole week I'm away."

She frowned, telling him silently that the recently opened wounds still weren't healed and he was going to have to do better than that if he wanted them to heal while he was here, and not leave them to fester while he was away.

After a moment of thought, he stood up with her in his arms and was secretly pleased when her fingers wound into his top for security, and he held her a little tighter as he took her to her bed and put her down gently, whispering into her ear when she adopted an I-knew-it expression, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then, after a chaste kiss on her cheek, he left, striding from her room and across the hall to his study, not bothering to pick up either his harness or his boots as he went by. Tifa lay down and pulled the covers over herself, huddling into a ball and watching the nightlife outside the window while she waited, doubtfully, for him to return. True to his word, Cloud reappeared a few minutes later, with wet hair and wearing his night clothes, the same as her. He had his pillow under his arm.

Without hesitation, or even waiting for an invitation, he chucked his pillow on the bed next to hers and lay down, fitting himself round her, sliding an arm under her waist and pulling them closer together, slipping his other arm under her's and letting his hand rest on her stomach, requiring her to uncurl and give him more room.

"Cloud?..." She questioned when he settled himself comfortably around her.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight," he whispered, giving her a gentle squeeze, "You're too fragile."

They lay in silence for a few moments, before Tifa started wriggling around in his arms and he had to let her go, sitting up in confusion, only to find her mirroring him, sat up in the bed and looking around herself. "What are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Where is it?" She asked, looking at him with something akin to panic in her eyes, before she started peering round him, turning onto her knees and patting the bed where he'd been lying, searching for whatever it was she'd lost. "Where's what?" Cloud asked, looking around also, though he had no idea what he was searching for.

"The ring!" She squeaked, panic in her voice. Despite the distress in her voice and the way she was searching desperately for his ring, Cloud made no move to stop the slow smile from spreading over his face.

"You couldn't give it back could you." He accused, smiling as he put a hand on her arm to stop her frantic foray in the bedding. "Not if you're panicking this much just because you can't see it in the dark."

His Mako enhanced vision could easily make out her shake of the head and the guilty look she had on her face. Reaching over to the bedside table, Cloud picked up the ring. "Here," he said, holding Tifa's hand and sliding the ring onto her finger, "I won't take it back, no matter how many times you try and give it back to me. I gave it to you for a reason."

He watched as she gazed sadly at the wolf ring on her engagement finger, then looked up at him her brown eyes questioning. "Because I love you." He said, closing in and kissing her lips gently with every word he spoke, and her eyes slid shut again as she listened carefully to his words, though he didn't know if she fully understood. "My childishly... one-sided... love..."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Bit cheesy I know lol xD But I hope it was... acceptable :s I dunno what went wrong when I wrote this fic... Normally they tend to have some background plot to them or at least a meaning... I guess this was one of my thought ramblings that came out on the page :/ oh well xD

R&R please :)


	29. ILoveYouEternalDamnation

**Warning!: Vamp Sex, Major Lemon.** Probably the most Lemony Lemon I will ever write, please bare in mind I'm not very good at lemons so half the time I forgot what he was meant to be doing lol xD I think I made it overly complicated hahaha xD Anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think of my first try writing real smut :)

* * *

ILoveYouEternalDamnation

The doors swung shut behind them as they raced through the dark old hospital, water pouring in veritable lines down the walls and dripping from the ceiling, their splashy footsteps echoing through the halls along with their heavy breathing. He slowed, a fraction of a second to duck under a light fitting that was hanging from the broken plasterboard above their heads. She slowed, turning sideways to slip between the end of the light and the wall. The door at the end of the hallway was locked, breaking their dash as they crashed into it, palms first, knees smashing into the hardwood surface.

He turned to look at her, take in the way her bangs were stuck to her face, a lock of wet black hair framing her cheek, the point just touching her full bottom lip in it's slight curl upwards. She was breathing heavily, panting even, her mouth slightly open as she fought to get much needed oxygen to her lungs. Even wet and worn out she was beautiful. He smirked.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the way his normally wild hair was now suffering from the water weight, the long strands that usually framed his face were now stuck to his throat, held there by the water that slipped along them to run down his neck. She gulped as she saw him smirk. He was breathing heavier than usual, but not as hard as she was. In a way she found it irritating, she was always the one breathing hard while he watched her with that cocky smile fixed in place.

A torchlight bobbed round the corner at the other end of the corridor accompanied by the sounds of running footsteps on wet ground. His gaze didn't leave her eyes as he slipped away into the shadows, leaving her in the open like a startled fawn in the light of the torch. She turned to stare with eyes wide at the approaching light, pressing her back against the doors and shrinking away as if in fear. He had to admit, she did this very well.

The flashlight shone a golden circle on her body and face, blocking her vision of the person who held the light, but then it was close enough and she could see the vague outline of a man, fat and old. "Only one of you huh?" A monotone voice drawled out, "Stupid kids. I don't have all the time in the world to go chasing after you."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, knowing she couldn't look into the shadows for reassurance, lest she give away his position, but the old man talked over her. "Shouldn't be in here should you! I'm going to have to report you to the police for this; you _and_ you little boyfriend – when I catch him. This is trespassing you know!"

She pressed herself further into the door, her hand trying the door handle even as a look of reluctant defeat took over her face. The old man nodded, pleased that the girl was showing the right response, despite her boyfriends betrayal. He managed to take a step forwards before something stopped him in the form of a hand over his mouth and a knife pressed point first to his chest.

"We know it's trespassing." A voice purred in his ear and his eyes grew wide. "It's why we're here. People trespass everyday don't they?"

It was the young man who had been running with the girl he realised. His fears were confirmed as the girl uncurled herself from the corner she had pressed herself into, coming forward until she was no further than a foot away from him. He made a noise, frightened and shocked, as his head was forced back to expose his throat and he caught a glimpse of sandy yellow hair in the light from his flashlight he never remembered having dropped.

"You first." The young man said to the girl, who took a step closer, surveying the old man carefully before turning her head away with a disparaging look. "You're not frightened are you?" He coaxed, forcing the man's head back further so he could look at him also.

"I'm not frightened." She said, her voice small, blending almost entirely with the sound of the water running down the walls into the puddles on the floor and the old man had to strain to hear her. It was confusing, this run around the hospital corridors, her fear of him approaching, her boyfriends little disappearing act, getting caught, and now being held like some sort of offering to a sick cult.

"Then go ahead." The blonde said, eyeing the old man with a sort of hunger in his eyes that both horrified and disgusted him. "I'll admit he's not the cleanest, but he's the best we can hope for at the moment Teef, who knows when you'll get another chance."

She stepped up to him, focusing his attention back to her as she stood on her tip toes, curling her fingers into his security uniform and hanging on tightly. He could feel her breath on his neck as she closed in and his heart beat was racing as the blonde holding him urged, "Hurry!"

Suddenly she let go of him, stepping backwards and turning to face away with a shake of her head "I can't Cloud. You have him."

The old man barely got a chance for her words to register before the blonde growled and buried his fangs in the old man's neck. A silent scream left the man's mouth as the life was sucked from him and his body sagged in the blonde's arms. All the while she had not moved.

Cloud wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her back. He could see her shaking from here and it frustrated him. "Why didn't you feed?" He asked, dropping the man on the ground between them.

"I don't like it when they watch me..." Tifa muttered, a feeble excuse to be sure, but it was all she had and it was the truth.

"You're weak." He stated bluntly, but she couldn't tell whether it was in reference to her morals, her nerves or her physical state. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and lowering her head unhappily. She heard him huff behind her, and then his arms were round her and his chest was pressing to her back, comforting even though she knew what was coming.

"You need to feed to survive Teef." She nodded. "It's been 3 weeks since you've fed off a human." She cringed. "Vampire's are not invincible. You're not invincible. _I'm_ not invincible."

"I know," She whined, leaning her head back on his shoulder so she could look him in the eye when she said "But I just... _can't_... do it when they're watching me... It's frightening..."

He shushed her comfortingly, tightening his hold on her as her eyes slid shut. Whenever they went hunting, he always offered her first bite, but she never took it. He had been so anxious and excited tonight when she had nearly taken it that he'd rushed her, and now she was shaking and to an extend it was his fault. In fact it was entirely his fault. He hadn't wanted to be apart from her when he found out what he was, so out of selfishness he had bitten her, forcing her into the creature he was. And it scared her. It worried him. She didn't live off the blood like he did, her body used it up too fast, she would have to hunt every night just to satisfy her own hunger, but she didn't, even when he offered to help her.

She was weakening even as they stood there, day by day her aura got smaller and weaker and he had a job to conceal his fear. Which was why... He loosened his hold on her and her eyes flew open, staring at him as he let go and backed away to where the man was lying on the ground.

"He's not dead Tifa." He said quietly, crouching down at the man's head and putting a hand on his chest, to draw attention to the slight rise and fall of his laboured breathing. Her eyes widened as she realised what he wanted her to do; this way he wouldn't be watching her, and she shouldn't be scared. Carefully she made her way over to crouch opposite him and look down at the unconscious man between them. The small puncture marks on his neck were slowly weeping blood.

"Please Teef," he said when she looked apprehensive. "I need you to feed. I need you alive..." He was pleading with her now and he knew she couldn't refuse him. She'd never refused his pleading and the evidence was right here in the way she bent over the man, fitting her own fangs into the marks already made and screwing her eyes shut.

It smelt and tasted of Cloud and she knew that the minute the blood hit her tongue she wouldn't be able to stop feeding until either he was dead or Cloud stopped her. She hated when he pleaded, but she could do nothing to stop the need to please him, giving in to that bone deep urge was almost as gratifying as the blood that now swirled in her mouth as she began to feed. It was exquisite, like being tossed around in a giant wave, the steady heartbeat like a drum with her own heart as it got fainter and fainter with every second that passed. It was a pleasure that was unique and reserved only for the creatures of the night.

He watched with relief as her eyelids flickered shut and her nails dug their way into the now soaking uniform. He knew he should have found her someone more appealing, but if they drew too much attention to themselves they would have to leave this neighbourhood and that was the last thing he wanted. She said she liked it here. He liked it here. He liked her. He wanted to stay for her. If she wanted to stay here then they would. He'd do anything she wanted him to, if it made her happy then he would gladly give up his immortality for her. He just hadn't thought of that before he changed her too.

It wasn't long before the old man's chest stopped moving and the heartbeat disappeared all together. Tifa raised her head to look at Cloud shyly. At some point in her feeding she had fallen to her hands and knees, her hands burying themselves in the man's clothing and hair, her knees splashing into the puddle of mingling blood and water and with her recent, shameless indulgence, coupled with the filth that covered her clothes she was feeling embarrassed.

"Better?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow at the faint pink on her cheeks, before the torchlight flickered and died, plunging them into perpetual darkness.

"Yes..." Her voice was quiet still, but stronger and it didn't have that worrying waver to it. He let out a breath in relief and smiled, standing up and watching as she did the same.

"We should find somewhere to sleep." He suggested, already smirking at her immediate scowl, as if he'd missed something vitally important. "Have I forgotten something?" He asked her.

She shook her head as he knew she would, and turned to walk away. Reaching out he caught her arm, spinning her into him and his lips settled over hers. It only took a moment for him to have her melting into him, but then he released her, holding her away from him before he said calmly, "If I've forgotten something Tifa, just tell me."

She frowned. He smirked. She looked away. He ducked his head to settle his fangs against her skin. She froze. He bit.

Sweet blood, like a vintage wine, spilled over his tongue as he drank. The acutely refined blood was as warming now as if it had come from a human and it reminded him of the first time he had tasted her this way. It had been raining and they were soaked, running into his apartment building lobby and just standing there, sopping wet, watching the rain running down the windows. He offered her a hot shower and change of clothes. She accepted; they were good friends so it was hardly out of the ordinary. They'd shared wardrobes before and he enjoyed seeing her in his clothes. They always smelt like her for ages afterwards.

They'd gone to his room and he handed her a towel and some clean clothes and left her to shower. He was wondering how he was going to tell her of his... _condition_... when she emerged from the bathroom wearing his shirt and boxers. The sight had taken his breath away – not that he had much need for it anymore – and suddenly all thoughts of revealing his secret left his head entirely. She asked if she could use his dryer. He responded with a plain and simple "Yes."

It took her less than a minute to sort out her clothing and when she returned he announced he was also taking a shower. He was glad she couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold water from the other side of the door. He found it embarrassing to the extreme that he had a hard on over his best friend and the cold shower was definitely needed. By the time he stepped shivering from the shower he was hyperventilating out of sheer habit and if he'd had a reflection in the bathroom mirror he would have seen how blue he was. But he couldn't see, and as a result he walked out oblivious.

She gasped when she saw him, rushing over and asking him if he was ill, her voice laced with concern even as she practically forced him into the bed. He could recall his frustration at the irony of the situation; there he was desperately trying to conceal his erection and when he finally managed it, here she was pressing her warm body to him thinking he was sick. Well she wasn't wrong, she just wasn't correct in the way she thought.

He'd told her he wasn't ill. She protested. He kissed her, purely to prove his point. She kissed him back. He got carried away. She moaned his name. He bit her. And then he fucked her. She didn't say anything to him the next few days, but she did notice the difference. She couldn't keep down any normal food. She wasn't sleeping. She started looking at other people with hunger fuelling her thoughts. She suffered from an abnormally painful kind of sunstroke, even though the sun hardly ever shined in this city. There was nowhere she could go and no one she could ask but him, so eventually she had to come back.

He was out when she arrived at his flat, so she stood in the dark in the corner of his room and waited. He knew she was there the minute he walked in. He had smelt her from the lobby. They fought then. She blamed him for what he'd done to her. He blamed her for getting too close, too involved. She argued that they were friends. He argued that they stopped being friends the minute he died. She cried. He apologised. She bit him. And then he fucked her.

Cloud lifted his head, releasing her throat from his jaws and looking her in the eye, lingering on the memories in his head. Her ruby gaze was bright and clear. "Your turn." She whispered, pushing him back against the wall so she could bury her teeth in his pulse.

"Not frightened when it's me then?" He asked, licking the excess blood from round his mouth, supporting her with his arms as she fed, her eyes flickering shut again and her fingers curling into his shirt, holding him still.

"You deserve it." She said with her mouth full.

"I guess I do," he mused after a few minutes of silence save her small noises of content as she fed, "But you had it coming. You never could keep your hands off me, could you?"

She released him to give him a glare that in all fairness should have sent him packing. But instead he bent his head, licking the blood away from the corner of her mouth, turning the gesture into a kiss when she practically whimpered for more. He had no problems with giving her what she wanted now she'd fed twice, even if the second time was off his own blood. It was better than nothing and it would tide her over until he found her something nicer than an old security guard.

"We should be moving somewhere else." He murmured against her lips as she pulled him closer, her hands skimming over his chest to twine behind his head, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and making him shudder.

Tifa moaned refusal into his mouth and forced her tongue past his lips, teasing his fangs. He growled low in his throat. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he liked, so there was no reason why he should want to deny her what she so desperately wanted. But he was still trying to walk her backwards, along the corridor and away from the dead man. It might not bother her to have an audience for this sort of intimacy, but it bothered him. He had never been very open about this sort of thing and even though the dead man wasn't really going to comment, old habits die hard.

She fought against him, teasing his fangs with her tongue and peering at him from under her lashes, but he was stronger than she was and she was becoming distracted by trying not to trip. Eventually she pulled out of the kiss, raising an eyebrow at the hint of disappointment in his eyes as she turned and walked down the corridor, pausing and listening until she was sure he was following her.

She lead him all the way to his old apartment building, seemingly oblivious to the storm that raged around them outside the hospital. It was like Déjà vu and Cloud couldn't resist the smirk that crossed his lips at the thought. He didn't know why she'd lead them here, but he had nothing to complain about. He pushed the button for the elevator, stealing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was shivering and her lips had turned blue, but her eyes were bright and held a fevered passion that he was sure his own eyes would mirror.

"Want to take a shower when we get in?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut. He punched the button for the top floor as he said "I'm sure I've got something you can wear."

He smirked at the shocked look that took over her face but he didn't look at her. He didn't need to look at her to know she was also remembering the events of that fateful night. "Everything's still there isn't it?" She asked, her voice betraying that she already knew the answer before she asked.

"Yes." He said simply as the doors opened and they stepped out, walking side by side to his door, where he ran a finger down the gap between the door and the frame, pulling out a key and slotting it into the lock, twisting it until it clicked, then pushed it open and waited for her to enter. She gave him a small smile as she passed him and he couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What?" She asked, stripping off her jacket and hanging it up by the door, watching him expectantly.

"You're too cute to be a vampire." He laughed, his hands finding her waist, backing her into the bathroom door just beside the living room. His lips found hers in a series of open mouthed kisses just as her hand twisted the handle and she pulled him backwards into the tiled room.

"That's because of you." She said, tugging at the hem of his shirt, peeling it from his body and sliding her hands underneath it to run over his abs and chest.

"Copping a feel are we Tifa?" He asked though a dizzying mixture of happiness, lust and blood, although his own hands were already exploring her body.

She grinned, exposing sets of pearly white teeth, two slightly longer than the others and infinitely pointier. Her fingers were now making short work of his shirt buttons and the sopping material was pushed down his arms to pile on the floor at his feet, leaving his hands and arms free to hold her and caress her cheek as he kissed her. She made no moves to deepen this tender moment; as much as the headier, more passionate version was something they both wanted and needed, the caring touch was just as appreciated, perhaps even more so now they only really had each other.

But as long as that break in their advances lasted, soon enough he was fumbling with her top, pulling it over her head and dumping it on the floor with his shirt, his hands falling to her belt as she pulled his completely from his trousers. They didn't pick up their activities again until both of them were clotheless and he was backing her into the shower.

Her back hit the cold tile as the hot water rained down on them and she gasped from the shock of the sudden heat. "I thought you were joking Cloud!" She spluttered as he crowded her for the hot water, his breath coming in short bursts as the hot water seared over freezing skin.

"I'd rather be warm for this Teef." He said, bracketing his hands either side of her head, "Besides, I don't want you to be cold for long. You'll use too much energy."

She pouted at the fact that _this_ would be using up a fair amount of energy, but couldn't say anything as he leant in and she found herself automatically raising her head for his kiss, watching him from under her lashes despite herself. She had to admit the hot water was beginning to feel nice, once you got past the shock of it all, but he had that annoyingly gorgeous smile back and he was watching her watching him with that self-satisfied gleam in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just slipped his tongue into her mouth and tweaked one of her fangs. Her eyes screwed shut and then she was pushing away from him, shuddering as he followed her, still playing with that oh-so-sensitive little spot he knew she had never been able to handle.

"Please don't do that to me," She gasped when he relented his assault enough for her to talk and breathe – not that they had any use for that.

"I'm sorry Tifa," He whispered near her ear clearly not sounding sorry at all, his lips painting a line of kisses sinfully good from her ear to her throat, his tongue darting out to lick at her pulse, "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is," she panted as his kisses moved down her neck and along her collarbone, his hand reaching down to hook her knee over his hip and she could feel his excitement on the inside of her thigh, "But I can't-"

"Handle it?" He supplied, arms closing tightly round her as she locked her ankles behind his back, her hand's twining round his neck and he took all her weight, pressing her flush against the comparatively cool tiles. He smirked against her neck at the way she half-gasp-half-moaned when he reached a finger down to test her welcome. "Just checking," He whispered when he added another finger, "Could be more ready though Tifa, you're getting out of practice."

Even though it was meant as a joke, she could still tell the underlying jibe at her lack of vampiric action over the past 3 weeks. "I-" She never got further, her next words cut off and forgotten when he exchanged fingers for member, sinking hilt deep inside her, though his fingers didn't stray far and lingered over her clit, drawing slow circles over the engorged nub.

She couldn't decide whether it was a more painful or more pleasurable experience, but he was right when he said she was out of practice. It suddenly came to her, by the way he had stilled entirely, hardly daring to move a muscle, that his comment had been as much of a warning as a reprimand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his forehead resting on the tiles over her shoulder, his chin gently bumping her when he talked. She was _so_ tight it had taken all his efforts not to groan as he entered her, although part of him wondered what her reaction would be if he had.

Her reply came only as a breathy gasp, she didn't want to say too much because she wasn't sure how truthful her words were and even as he started to moved, slowly and cautiously, she could still feel that shape pain between her thighs. It was reminiscent of her first time, which interestingly enough had been with him in this very same apartment.

He could tell she was in pain, she had tensed up the moment he entered her and she still hadn't relaxed. It was worrying, but then again, everything she did worried him, even when she was just walking around he was afraid she might collapse or hurt herself. He began to move, slowly and carefully at first, pulling out nearly all the way before easing back in again, gritting his teeth against barrelling inside her like his body wanted to.

"What're you waiting for?" She asked, catching him off guard with her comment, which sounded breathy and light, although her body said otherwise.

He stopped moving enough to whisper "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She reassured him, kissing his shoulder as her fingers found grips in his thick hair.

He glanced sideways at her out of the corner of his eye, searching for any hint of hesitation, but she looked honest, even a little hopeful. Trusting her judgment, he nodded slightly, taking a step away from the wall, he supported her with one hand splayed on her back, while the other was braced against the shower wall. He urged her upper body into a helpless arch, ducking his head to gently circle one taught nipple with his tongue before enclosing it in the warmth of his mouth, earning a moan from Tifa and a swivel of her hips. He smirked as her legs clenched restlessly around his waist, tightening and releasing as he sucked, careful teeth biting the aching peak, tongue flickering over the trapped flesh, sending tiny jolts to her core.

She moaned his name low in her throat and her hips swivelled subconsciously, reminding him of what she wanted, what they both needed. He smirked, purposefully taking his time and switching to give the other breast the same attention. Her body had relaxed now almost to the point of being boneless, but she wasn't heavy – another thing that worried him – and he took her weight easily, one palm under her shoulders, easing her body into a gentle curve, her stomach and hips pressed flush with him while allowing her shoulders and head to fall back under his ministrations.

"Cloud..." Tifa whined, wriggling her hips against him, eliciting a growl and a short, shallow thrust, although whether it was reprimand or reward she couldn't tell. There was something defiantly feral about the way he was holding her; this was a first for them, usually favouring the bed or some other horizontal position, and she couldn't help but notice that she was entirely at his mercy. It was, she had to admit, one hell of a turn on. She wriggled again, hoping it might garner the same response, but alas it didn't.

"Tifa," he warned, raising his head to look at her from under his bangs. She was turning a nice shade of pink by the time he stopped staring and let her become upright again, stepping to press her back to the shower wall.

"Please Cloud..." She moaned, her grip tightening in his hair when he rocked his hips in reply, "I want – need – more than this..."

He smiled in self-satisfaction, setting up a short, shimmying rhythm in response to her begs that started the pleasure mounting but denied her the penetration that she craved. Despite his outward cool appearance he _was_ a normal man and she _was_ affecting him with the sounds she made and the clench of her body. He grit his teeth and held back against the warmth in the pit of his stomach as she tempted him with one such sound, breathy and sweet by his ear. He attempted to take his mind elsewhere by turning attention to his earlier bite mark, licking the still tender – although rapidly healing – flesh, taking in the iron taste and tang of her blood.

"Please?" She pleaded, one hand slipping from his hair to fall to his hip, brushing her fingertips over his skin in an effort to hurry him and feeling him tense.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble." He muttered, returning his attention to the hand still gently circling the spot where they joined. He smiled egotistically as he sent the soft pad of his thumb brushing lightly across her clit, causing her to buck into his hand with a sharp inhale. "You haven't even told me what you want yet."

She shook her head, suddenly illiterate at the new influx of sensation, the hand on his hip gripping tightly as her legs and hips sought to hurry his rhythm, making him grin against her neck. He knew what she wanted from him and he knew exactly where to touch and what to say to make sure she got it, but he still wanted to hear her say it first. And until the words left her lips, he was going to keep up the maddening assault on her senses as a punishment for her impatience, though his own was just barely concealed.

"Tell me what you want Tifa." He coaxed, slowing the movement of his fingers and thumb to tantalizingly slow speeds so she could/couldn't talk.

"You..." She panted, trying to grind her hips to his but his hand that had remained fixed to the wall slid down her body, brushing slightly past the curve of her breast to hold her hip, limiting her movement. He kissed a line from her neck to her jaw, peering at her from under his eyelashes as he whispered in fully informed inquiry, "Me?"

She would have nodded, but she didn't get the chance as the first wave hit her, spurred on as he pressed down firmly on her clit, sweeping her away on an orgasm that felt all the more intense for having waited 3 weeks. She could taste her own blood in her mouth where she must have bitten down to silence herself, but she really couldn't care less as she rode out the waves of pleasure, his fingers and cock keeping her high, but gently allowing her down with a sure touch and hard, full strokes.

He clicked his tongue in mock scolding as he drew himself out until they were almost apart and she was breathing heavily with the after effects of her orgasm, her face a mask of want and semi-sated need. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the evidence to back up his previous 'cuteness' remark.

"Tsk Tsk" He reprimanded her, raising an eyebrow at her apparent disregard for her seemingly bad behaviour. "I want to hear you when you come Tifa." He smirked as she gulped and he gently kissed her slightly parted lips, before thrusting his tongue suddenly inside in the same instant he drove home inside her. He groaned, swallowing her small cry as his tip bumped against her wall. He couldn't decided which he enjoyed more, the visceral pleasure of making love to her, or the physical feeling of being inside her. He came to the same conclusion he always did when he asked himself this question; he didn't know and nor did he care. And with this in mind he found he just couldn't resist teasing her teeth once more, seeing as it was one of their _favourite_ tender spots.

Her breath hitched in her chest and her warning growl merged with an uncontrollable scream that escaped the seam of their mouths at the overwhelming sensation. She struggled half-heartedly against his cruel, torturing tongue before giving up on fighting the attention he so _lovingly_ lavished on her fangs. She re-buried her fingers in his hair, tugging his head back as she strove to return the gesture, duelling with his tongue and sliding into his mouth to tease his teeth as his pace sped up, driving into her again and again in a breath taking assault. His groan reverberated through her chest and prompted from him an extra languorous sweep of her mouth, ending emphatically with her fangs, spurring her on to her second orgasm as he too reached his completion. He had no choice but to let himself go, her attention to his sensitive teeth coupled with the insistent clench and ripple of internal muscles proved to be his undoing.

"Oh! Oh _Gods!_" She cried, releasing his mouth as they jerked together in uncoordinated spasms, her hands fisted in his hair, her eyes tight shut and mouth agape. He braced a hand against the shower wall, the other retreating from between their grinding bodies to hold her securely to him, his teeth gritted, a low snarl emitting from his throat as he spilled his seed inside her. He could feel her breath on his shoulder and she was making small hiccupping sounds as their bodies twitched with the after effects of honestly one of the best orgasms he could recall. It looked like three weeks was worth the wait from one point of view at least.

After a few moments of only their heavy breathing he pulled out of her with barely a noise, although her intake of breath at the slick friction didn't go unnoticed by him and her legs slipped bonelessly from around his waist. He reached to their side and turned off the now lukewarm water, just content to stand there holding her until she got her breathing under control and her legs had some semblance of control about them.

When she was finally able to stand on her own two feet he lead her out of the shower and to the towel rail. Thankfully there were towels there and he wouldn't have to walk naked through his apartment to find them both something to dry off with. He wrapped her in a big fluffy white one and grabbed one for himself, drying his hair first before attending to his body, watching out of the corner of his eye as she did the same.

It didn't matter how many times he saw her, clothes on/clothes off, she still took his breath away, but it was something he wouldn't tell her readily, as he had never been very good with words and he still wasn't entirely sure whether her feelings for him went as deeply as his did for her. He had always had a biting suspicion that she was only with him because he had made her this way and she had no other choice. Anyone would have taken their activity of only moments ago to be a fairly solid answer, but he had always had his doubts, even when they were merely friends; he could see no reason for anyone as devastatingly beautiful as her to have anything to do with someone as broken and luckless as himself.

"Are we going to sleep here?" She asked, pulling him from his daze.

"If you want to sleep somewhere else we can."

"No," she shook her head, gathering the towel to her front and hiding herself behind it, "I wanted to sleep here. It's why I lead us here to begin with."

Her voice had dropped a few levels in volume over the last sentence and he couldn't help but smile at her obvious apprehension. If he said anything against it now they would find new clothes and they would leave to find somewhere else to sleep. But if he said nothing, then they would stay there for the daytime and perhaps even the one after that.

"Then I guess we're sleeping here." He confirmed, wrapping the towel round his waist and turning for the door. He waited until she followed, her towel now secured around her body, then lead the way into his old bedroom, rooting through the cupboard and pulling out various items of clothing; two pairs of boxers, his biggest t-shirt and his best black shirt, the one she had said was her favourite. He gave them all the once over to make sure they were still intact, then handed her a pair of boxers and his shirt. She took them silently and put them on without a word. He couldn't help from wondering as he pulled the boxers up his legs, "Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, then shook her head, continuing to do up the buttons, "I'm just tired, after that." She said quietly, then added somewhat irritably "And my teeth are sending shocks all the way through me _still_."

"Oh." He said quietly, attempting to hide his smirk of satisfaction at her lingering reaction. He pulled the t-shirt over his head then walked forward to help her do up the buttons. She gladly let him help, dropping her hands and watching as his nimble fingers fixed her into the shirt, brushing every so often against her skin. Once the shirt was buttoned up he took her hand and walked her to the bed, leaving her to snuggle down into the once familiar covers as he walked around the apartment checking all the windows were locked and the blinds were down. They might not be Vampires like in the myths, but too much sunlight would make them ill and since they would both be asleep during the day there would be no opportunity to shut the light out later.

He walked back into his room and shut the door, his eyes picking her out in the darkness where she was waiting for him on the bed. He had no need for a double bed when he was alive, having no girlfriend to share it with, so he had never upgraded to anything bigger than a single. He lay back and she came with him, fitting her body around his in such a way than every ample curve was pressed to hard muscle and her head came to rest in the crook of his chin. He knew in his head it was only to conserve space, but it didn't stop the fluttering in his heart at her proximity.

They lay in silence for what seemed like forever until finally her breathing stopped and he knew she was closing in on sleep now. He was eager to follow her, happy now he was sure she wouldn't be lying awake on her own, but a thought suddenly rose the foreground of his mind and it was impossible to ignore. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet because her body had yet to turn solid like marble, so gently he cleared his throat, both feeling and hearing her breathing start up again as she indicated she was awake and listening. "Tifa..."

"Mm?" He swallowed nervously, wondering if her was really about to say this to her, even as the words left his mouth:

"I know Vampire's can't create offspring..."

She tensed at his indication, but he had already opened his mouth and started his confession of insecurity, there was no backing out now, or she would be left forever wondering what he'd been going to say and she might come to the wrong conclusion and he didn't want that to effect what he already secretly considered to be a 'relationship on the rocks'.

"But if they could... I mean.. If we were still alive..."

"Would I?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Not necessarily but... for argument sake, yes."

"Yes."

"Really?" He grimaced as the question left his mouth; it had sounded to pathetically hopeful that he wasn't at all surprised when she propped herself up on an elbow to stare down at him with a slightly incredulous look on her face.

"Of course I would. Don't you think it's a slightly silly question?"

"Not really..."

"Then what was the point in asking if that wasn't the answer you were expecting?"

"I was expecting you to tell me the truth," he said, turning his head away out of embarrassment of his situation. "I didn't expect you to give me the answer you thought I was expecting." She stilled, giving him reason to begin explaining in a hurried voice. "I mean, I was thinking about you and me and I-I thought... What if you didn't feel about me like I feel about you and.. I wanted to know because I love you and this seemed like a... good way to find out..."

She was silent for a long while, as if thinking. He didn't want to look at her, but he knew she was still paying him attention; she was tracing the letters of the logo on his t-shirt and her slightly long nails were making him shudder inside his clothes as they passed over his chest. At long last she huffed, relaxing onto his chest and resting her chin on his collarbone. "I think... If I was to have a child, it would be yours... But as you said, Vampires cannot create offspring, so I can't bear you a child no matter how much you or I want it. I don't know how you feel about me so I don't know if I feel the same... But I can't think of any other man I would ever be with like I am with you..."

"Is that because you don't have a choice though?" He asked with a barely concealed cringe. A part of him really didn't want to know the answer, the other part was waiting with baited breath for her answer, afraid yet excited to hear her revelation.

"I don't think I'm without choice Cloud." She said thoughtfully, "I'd like to think you'd let me go if I really wanted it. But I don't. You were my best friend before we... changed... and now you're both my partner and my lover. Don't you think that speaks for itself?"

He turned his gaze back to her just in time to catch her kiss as it settled over his mouth, her tongue gently playing against his fangs before she returned to her position, unbreathing and unmoving beside him, turning stony cold and hard in his arms almost the very second she had settled back down. He smiled happily, pulling the covers over them both and shutting his eyes, unable to wipe the grin from his face for two simple reasons: one, she had said she wanted to have his child, basically confessing that she loved him, and that would make any man's day. And two, he now had some idea of her feelings he knew he was enough of a lover to not worry about losing her to any other males, and that again was sending his ego through the roof, even if the other news hadn't.


	30. Till the last shot's fired

_**A/N:**_ Ok so the inspiration for this came from a number of songs including 'kissing you' By Desiree, 'Hero of War' by Rise Against, 'My All' by Mariah Carey and the main one - hence the title - 'Till the Last Shot's Fired' By Trace Adkins. I really wanted to do this and there will be more parts to come if you guys like this.

Originally this started out life as just a series of letters, but then I thought... '_Geez you're boring, put some life into the thing or just let it die!'_ so that's where the diary idea came from. I hope you like it, although I have to admit, I make Cloud OOC in a lot of this, as well as any of the other characters... Heck, they're all OOC xD

I really hope you enjoy it and I hope you want me to continue this as well. I promise that Good cop Bad cop is not forgotten it's just... err... hit a black spot shall we say :/

* * *

Till the Last Shot's Fired.

_Diary entry no.1 08-05-1914_

_Just got on the train. On the way to the training Camp at... somewhere far away... The war's just started, the 'coats' are moving in on the west-country, so that's where we're headed I guess. Geez I feel like such a sissy writing in a diary, but I don't think the war'll be something to gain 'momentoes' for, so a diary is about as good as I'm willing to get. I know it's a bit stupid to write a letter to her when I only waved goodbye less than an hour ago, but I really want to talk to her, and Tifa is important enough to warrant a letter this soon. I've stuck a copy in here so I can remember it all;_

Tifa,

The train is packed, there's hardly a seat left for me to sit on, and there's definitely no room in the racks over my head, so I'm sat on my bag by the door. I know it's a bit to early to start writing you a letter, but you've never seen so many people on one train before. And they're all men, it seems strange to realise no women are on this train. Not just this compartment, but every compartment. It feels good.

I just heard someone say it's 300 miles till the training centre. That's so far away. I'm a bit nervous actually. I don't know what they'll expect from us at this camp, but whatever it is will prepare us for the war to come... Do you think it'll be over quickly? Everyone's saying it will be, but I don't think so, there's too many of us going to war for it to be over soon...

I've not got much to say right now, but that's only expected right. Is it alright if I write to you often? Mum's not around now and I can't think of anyone else I'd like to hear from while I'm at war. This doesn't mean you have to write back, or even read the letters, but I think I might need something to hold on to.

Cloud.

_I hope she writes back... And I hope my – for lack of a better word – feelings don't shine through...

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.2 12-05-1914_

_I really didn't expect a reply so soon, this might become a blessing. When the parcel trolley turned up tonight I really didn't expect anything, everyone else crowded round it to get stuff from their families but I don't have a family, so that wouldn't be a good enough reason for me to go looking. This guy brought the letter over for me, I'm not sure what he's called, had red hair in a ponytail before we turned up but it's all been cut short now. I hate that, the fact that my hair's been chopped off, I feel oddly naked without it... And cold too... Anyway, the letter, yes... When he brought it over I thought he'd got the wrong guy, but the name was mine so I took it. I opened it when I was in my bunk, reading it before lights out while all the other guys chatted about their gifts. I was amazed at what I saw and I think my heart must have skipped a beat. I'll let you pick at which bit;_

Cloud,

You're right, I've never seen a train with only men on it, it must be strange. But I must question, why is it a good thing? Should I take that as you rejecting my company?

300 miles... I don't think I've ever been so far away from you before... It makes me feel sad just thinking about it now, and you haven't even left for the war yet! What am I going to be like when you're actually out there? Honestly, I'm such a worrier aren't I?

I don't know how long the war will last, I don't think it'll be as fast as everyone says it will be, but it would be nice... You shouldn't be nervous though, they're training you to live out there aren't they? You better learn it well Cloud Strife, I don't want to hear that you've died because you were trying to tie your lace or something.

I honestly don't mind how much you have to tell me, and of course you can write to me anytime you want. I'll look forward to your letters and anything you have to say. I visited your mother today by the way, I put a lilly by her grave and read her your letter. I hope that's alright. To be honest, since you left on that train, I haven't really wanted to talk to anyone. The town seems a little emptier now that _all_ the Strifes are gone...

Be safe,

Tifa.

_Gosh... I don't quite know what to write about how I feel... I guess I'm flattered that she bothered to write back so quickly... And I think – Oh, lights out. I'll write her a reply tomorrow.

* * *

_

_Dairy entry no.3 13-05-1914_

_Urgh, Gods I'm tired, they're pushing us so hard with this training, I really hope this is worth it. I'm too tired to do anything else tonight so I'll write my letter and then I think I'll hit the hay..._

Tifa,

Thank you for replying, I honestly didn't expect it so soon, if at all. To address your first accusation, I didn't mean it was good because you weren't there, but simply because it was an entirely male company that wasn't getting violent towards me. It's nice that no one knows me here, I can live better without having to constantly check my shoulder. That's all, I would never reject your company... And I think you know that...

You shouldn't worry about me getting injured Tifa, you should focus on living out the war. I'm sorry it makes you sad to think about the distance, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not too happy about it either. I wish there was somewhere closer that we could train. But then again, Nibelheim _is_ in the middle of nowhere effectively.

Thank you for visiting my mother, but you don't have to, I never asked you to. I'm sure she'd really appreciate it and hearing my letter, perhaps I should write them to the both of you? Also, how did you know that she liked lilies? And won't your father become... Unhappy that you're still getting involved with us? I'm sure the rest of the town is perfectly happy that all the Strifes are gone... You should be too... I was bad for you... And you not wanting to talk to anyone is just an example of that.

I'll try not to die. Or at least if I do, I'll try to go missing first so you don't know that I'm really dead... If that helps?

Being safe,

Cloud.

* * *

_Dairy entry no.4 15-05-1914_

_Corporal arrived today. Does this mean he's going to be pushing us even harder? Or does it mean that what we've been doing wasn't really training and it's going to be even worse from now on? The redheaded Reno says he won't be the one training us, and even if he does it'll be a few days until he starts. I wonder how he knows so much about this, but I'm not going to ask because I find him somewhat... Lecherous.

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.5 17-05-1914_

_She wrote back. I won't waste time in yammering away, you'll hear about it in my next letter I'm sure. So I'll just tell you what she wrote;_

Cloud,

Do I detect some sarcasm at the end of your letter? This is unlike you. Or at least, if it's not, I've never seen, read, or heard of you being sarcastic, or safe. But I really do mean it when I say I don't want you to come back dead, _or_ missing in action.

When is your leave? I know it's only been a week, but I miss you already and I don't care what my father says. It's true he's not all that happy with me writing you letters, but he can't reasonably stop me. And neither can he stop me reading your letters to your mother or giving her lilies, which I know are her favourite flower because you told me so.

I think your mother would like to have letters written to her, but I like having them to myself too. Oh, that came out all wrong... But I'm sure you know what I mean. I like reading the letters to your mother, even though you didn't ask me to. I'll stop if you'd like... But...

You know what's changed already since you left? They've put your house up for auction! I went to the council and complained that it was still your house even if you're not in it at the moment but they wouldn't listen to me because I'm a girl. I hardly think that's fair but then again, it's true and I'm not going to change any time soon. I'm not a hermephrite.

And as for accusing you, I really didn't think it was an accusation so much as a whined suggestion. I'm sure that sort of environment with these circumstance must be like a breath of fresh air to you. Have you made any friends yet? It seems silly to ask, but I still worry for you. It's not nice to be alone and you might find you need the support... Johnny's getting the next train in the morning... He's going to your camp... I think he's got some stupid plan about showing you up...

Be careful, with love,

Tifa.

_With love... Oh Gods I think my heart just stopped... although, on a lighter note, Johnny's joining up! Ha, he won't last a minute in this god awful place! I'm not sure why I'm so happy about it actually, I mean, I'm beginning to hate it here, but I bet Tifa won't be writing _him_ letters and asking when _he's_ next on leave!

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.6 18-05-1914_

_Johnny's here. He waltzed in about 5 minutes after I shut the bloody book yesterday and dumped his bag on the bunk next to me. The only free one in the entire room. Just my luck. He looked at me with that stupid leer and just goes, "Alright Strife? Not such a big man now you ain't the only one are ya?". For crying out loud: does he have _no_ grammar? Needless to say I rolled over and ignored him. Sort of ironic that the person on the bunk the other side of me was nearly as irritating, but in a different way. His name's Zack and he really reminds me of a puppy. Honestly, he steals food off your fork and then looks all innocent! No, not the plate, the fork, on it's way to your mouth. To tell you the truth, it's quite amusing, I've started separating which bits I want and don't want of my food and making sure he ends up taking the bits I don't want, like the broccoli while I eat the nice bits like the carrots. Getting a bit off track... Here's the letter I wrote back;_

Tifa,

You weren't wrong, Johnny showed up minutes after I finished reading your letter. He's already being an utter prick and he hasn't even been here five days yet. He won't live through the training with any luck... I can hope...

Yes mummy I have made some friends, no mummy I won't fight with the other kids, yes mummy I'll kick his butt if he tries anything on me. You sound like my mother, honestly, I'll be fine, this place is so strict he'll have a job getting to the shower without being wanded. Besides, the guys I've 'made friends with' are all like him, kick like mules and play so many practical jokes it's become impractical to assume you'll get food on your tray at diner. You'd like them; they're all nice guys at heart. Not like Johnny.

As for sarcasm, I've always been sarcastic, just not around you; I've never been brave enough. But I figured you can't hit me from here so I'm safe. I'm _always_ safe Tifa, no worries, battlefield, safest place in the world. Just kidding, I'll try my best not to get killed. I promise.

We'll get leave in a few weeks. Some of the guys were staying around the town here and I thought I might do too, seeing as how I don't have a home or family to go back to anymore. And I think the word is hermaphrodite? I don't really mind that I've not got a house anymore, where I'm going I won't need it. And if I do come back from the war then I don't think I'll be going back to Nibelheim.

What about you? Where do you want to go when you move away? Or are you going to stay in Nibelheim all your life?

I'll write some of the letters to the both of you and some just for you, how's that? Also, are you getting letters from Johnny? I know he's writing them and he keeps saying it all out loud. It's actually beginning to make me feel sick. Not to mention the fact he's on the bunk next to me. Do you know how much that guy fidgets in his sleep? Alot.

I hope you're well,

Cloud.

_Is it just me or does that letter come across slightly on the jealous side? And I suppose I am being a bit sarcastic, but I can't help it. It's sort of like a safety net for me so I don't end up saying a load of shit to her and ending up with an empty heart. Which, to be honest, is probably what's going to happen anyway. Light's out.

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.7 19-05-1914_

_Today was one of the most depressing days so far. I'm not sure why the corporal decided he had to shower us with evidence of the war, but he did. He came out with all these pictures of bombings and children who are now dead and he stuck them on the wall and made us look at them. Then he gave this long speech about how we are the hope of the nation and all that rubbish. And as if that wasn't enough, he had us all do the assault course and equipment check in double time. Anyone who failed did 200 press-ups. When I say anyone I mean the whole platoon did 200 press-ups. Plus a good shouting at._

_I've decided I don't like this new corporal and I think most of the guys agree with me. Even Reno's bad habits have calmed down after almost 2 weeks of back breaking work and beaten moral. He's not such a bad guy once you get past his flirtatious nature. Hell, the guy even has a few tender spots. Found by trial and error of course._

_Although he's still enough of a joker to replace Johnny's shampoo with pink green neon pink hair dye. Oh gosh I could have died laughing when we came out for roll call this morning. The corporal's face was such a lovely picture; he went a few nice colours too. It was worth it by a long way and the best part is none of us got caught. I think Johnny might suspect I had something to do with it, but everyone on the platoon hates him because he's such an insufferable idiot so they're not going to give us away._

_No reply letter from Tifa yet, although I only wrote her yesterday. I'm finding myself looking forward to her letters more than I probably should do, but I can't help it, they're a blessing. All the other guys feel the same way about their families so I don't get teased about it, apart from by Johnny, but then again it's only in his nature to be a first class tosser and utter prick so it's only to be expected._

_I hope I get the next letter soon, lights out.

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.8 23-05-1914_

_Letter from Tifa came... I can safely say I'm not too happy about it. Because... Well you'll see;_

Cloud,

I'm glad to hear people are being nice to you now, I wouldn't like to think otherwise, but are they being nice to Johnny too? In answer to your question, yes I'm getting his letters and I'm writing back, it's why it took me so long to reply to your letter... I know you don't like him, but he's not such a prick as you think, he can be really sweet at times. And I've no idea what he's been saying as he's writing the letters, but they're formal and in the confidence of a good friend, I can assure you.

I don't like hearing you say you hope he doesn't survive, it's a horrible thing to say and I don't want to think that you might not be a nice person... I _really_ don't want to think that Cloud. Also your sarcasm if something I don't appreciate. It makes it feel like you're angry with me about something, and looking back I can't think of anything I've said that could make you angry with me. You're not are you?

Anyway, Johnny wrote that you dyed his hair pink. I must admit, my heart skipped a beat when I read that in his letter and I couldn't stop myself from laughing like an idiot for ages. I think my father must suspect I'm going mad but I don't mind, it made me laugh. Part of my wants to say "Well done, did you take a picture?" but the other half says "Won't he get in trouble?" I understand it's all a joke but honestly Cloud, is that not a little childish of you?

I was looking forward to seeing you again when you were home for leave, but you don't have to come here. It's nice that you've got some male friends now and I don't blame you for wanting to stick with them. I guess I'll just stick with Johnny when he's on leave then. It would be nice to see you for a day though, I really do miss you... And I'm sure if you came back they'd rethink auctioning your house...

Hermaphrodite, right, thank you. I thought it was something like that but I didn't know. How come you're so much cleverer than me? Are they teaching you big words in your training camp? Sorry... That sounds bitchy doesn't it... I didn't mean it like that I just meant...

I've never really thought of leaving Nibelheim, it's been my home since I was born and I've never left it... I suppose somewhere else might be nice... But I don't really know anywhere else... My father suggested I set up a guide business, but with the war on, there aren't a lot of people wanting to go on holiday really are there. And everyone who is already here knows the mountains and doesn't need a guide. So I don't know what I'll do...

I noticed you're already talking all doom and gloom; _if_ you come back from war, and you'll _try_ not to get yourself killed. You're making it sound as though you don't intent on coming back to me... I think the two letter idea is good. I think your mother would like that, and I like the idea too. It makes me feel somewhat special, to get my own personal letter as well as a shared one.

I'm well and I hope you are too, thank you for asking.

With love,

Tifa.

_With love, again... Is it entirely unreasonable for those two little words to spawn butterflies in my stomach whenever I read them? Yes, given the context. It's a letter, 'with love' could just be a random letter ending. Or it could be more. One thing's for sure, as long as Johnny is in her life, I'll never find out. I'm sure his letters must be perfectly gentlemanly and polite, but if only she could hear what he was saying out loud when he's writing them... "The taste of your lips and skin beneath my mouth makes me shiver with excitement and I ache for you until I'm hard and ready and-" Geez! It's all vile stuff that should _not_ be coming out of his mouth, let alone going on paper! Unless that's what he really _is_ writing and Tifa doesn't mind it..._

_I really don't want to think about that, but my brain and heart just can't get over the stabs of jealousy I got when I read her letter. I had to read it over twice for the words to really settle in. Which is why I wasn't all that happy with what she wrote... I suppose I should be happier that she's not around him anymore, but now she's choosing him over me anyway! And he's getting twice the amounts of crap that I do, even without Tifa's letters._

_It's her longest letter to me yet and I'm still not happy with it...

* * *

_

_Diary entry no.9 30-05-1914_

_I didn't write back to her last time... I don't know why but I just couldn't... After reading that letter, and hearing Johnny write his reply, I just didn't feel like talking to her. It's just going back to how it used to be; her talking to Johnny, me not talking to her because of it, him getting her to himself... Except this time it seems Tifa's worried about me. Here's the next letter;_

Cloud,

Maybe I'm just assuming things, but I've offended you with my last letter haven't I? I'm sorry and I didn't mean to... I know that you don't like Johnny and yet I insist upon writing him a reply before I write you one. I can understand how that would annoy you, along with the fact that I then feel as though I have to lecture you about how you talk of my friend. I'm sorry and I don't mean to be patronising.

I'm sorry I keep talking about Johnny, but you know, he's my friend and you are too and I want to be able to talk to you about anything, although I'm sorry now that I went ahead and said anything that came into my mind. I'll try and think before I write now. Because I really enjoyed getting your letters, more so than Johnny's but don't tell him that or he might hit you.

I ended up re-reading the letters you sent me before while I was waiting for your next one, but it's been a week so I've guessed that you're not going to write me another one. I thought I'd write and apologise in the hope that you might reply to this letter...

I didn't re-read your letters to your mother but I did visit her again today. I'm having to write your letters in the night time because my father is just so picky about who I can write to. He encourages me to write to Johnny and even made me invite him round when he's on leave. But if he even suspects that I'm writing anything to you he gets all cross and doesn't talk to me. Last time he took the letter and threw it in the fire. Which means this is the second copy of this letter I'm writing. I'm ashamed to say I cried.

I'm beginning to think I might do as you said and move away from Nibelheim because my father is just getting ridiculous. I can't even have the light on in my room without him hawking over me checking I'm not writing to you. I think he was hoping I might forget you as soon as you left, but I'm determined not to. And I'm going to continue to write to you regardless of whether or not you reply or I get a letter saying you're missing. But I really don't want to get one of those thank you...

I can't quite believe I'm about to write this to you, it's probably because it's late and my mind is going slightly, but... I miss you and I want to see you right now and say how sorry I am and tell you that I don't want to see Johnny on leave I want to see you. Which is why I'm about to beg you to make the time to see me some time... Please?

With love,

Tifa.

_If I didn't feel guilty about not replying to her before, I certainly do now. There's nothing I can say or do that will excuse my selfish actions and I'm having to write this in the dark because I took so long reading and then re-reading her letter just trying to get it all to sink in. I have to write her a reply right now or I know I'm not going to be brave enough tomorrow._

Tifa,

How do I start? How can I begin to explain...?

If I was to tell you I was busy or the letter was late, I would be lying. So I'll say that I was jealous of Johnny and the fact that not only were his letters becoming priority over mine, but you talking about him constantly in the letter you did write to me. I'm sorry, I just find it ironic how the longest letter you wrote to me was about someone else.

I shouldn't have ignored your letters, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to take out my annoyance on you and I apologise if my writing goes squiggly, but I'm writing this in the dark. Light's out was ages ago and I know that if I don't write this letter to you now I won't have the guts to do it in the morning.

I apologise that I'm such a coward...

I really want to see you too... Now more than ever... I promise I'll try and see you in my leave, but if your father is being so... off... about you even writing to me I don't see how we'll be able to see each other face to face. Plus you'll be with Johnny won't you. I won't pretend that reading that didn't send stabs of jealousy into my heart, because it did, but it's nothing I haven't felt before.

I'll keep writing to you, I promise, and I'll keep my promise this time. I can't say I re-read your letters... But I wish I had... Just the fact that you're bothering to write to me at all is... I can't find another word for it so I'll say it's loved. Even if it's too good to be true.

And when I asked you if you were going to stay in Nibelheim I didn't mean you should move out, I was simply asking you what you were intending to do. I do mean it when I say I'm not going back there. Well maybe, but only for you. There's nothing else there for me. The tour guide thing is a good idea, but I can see the problem. Maybe it'll be a better idea after the war.

I have to sleep now but I'll write you again tomorrow if you wish for it? And I'll be better with the sarcasm, I promise that too.

But there's one thing I must ask before I finish this letter and it's this; What does the 'with love' mean? I know it could be a simple letter ending but it could also be what it says. And I was wondering which one it meant to you.

With love,

Cloud.

_So, what do we think? Being a bit ambitious with that 'with love' on the end there aren't I... Oh well, I'm not going to change it. With any luck she'll just figure I mean it as a joking reply to what she always says... Hmm... Why is lady luck always getting fucked when it comes to me? One thing's for certain, I would never have written this tomorrow when my brain was working properly. Night all, Cloud over and out.

* * *

__**A/N:**_ R&R you know you want to ;)


	31. No worries or it's not what you think

No worries (or) It's not what you think.

Cloud pulled up at the side of seventh heaven, adjusted the cloth over his right arm and sighed. Tifa was doing to freak when she saw what he'd done to himself. That was, _if_ she saw what he'd done to himself. He swung his leg over Fenrir and dismounted, creeping towards the back door and pressing his ear flush to it. Good, it sounded busy inside, as it should be at this time of the night, which meant he would be able to pass through the bar virtually undetected. And even if he was spotted, he stood a good chance of being able to reach his room before Tifa caught up to him.

He opened the door and stepped inside, intent on making a bee-line for the stairs on the other side of the bar. However, he never got any further than the first table, before Tifa appeared at his elbow, her hands on her hips, a disapproving yet concerned look on her face.

"What is this?" She asked, gesturing to the cloth. "I thought your arm was healed."

"It was," He muttered vaguely, trying to walk forwards again, but finding her once again in his path.

"What do you mean 'it was'?" This time she just sounded concerned. Ruby red eyes glanced over him, settling on a sliver of white, just visible poking out the bottom of the cloth over his arm. He wasn't wearing his glove. "Cloud, are you hurt?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing." Which of course was probably the worst thing he could have said, because as soon as one of them said it was 'nothing' Tifa automatically assumed whatever it was had to be life threatening.

"Cloud, what happened?" She asked firmly, stepping forward to put a hand on his upper arm. The limb in question complained at the contact and he winced, wrenching his arm from her touch. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked, both hands shooting to cover her mouth. "I didn't think it was your whole arm!"

He shook his head again, pushing past her and heading for the stairs. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Really."

"Cloud!" She complained at his back, following him across the bar – which by now had fallen completely silent as every pair of eyes in the place was focused on the now quarrelling pair; it was rare indeed for Cloud Strife to be injured in public – "It's obviously not nothing! You've taken your glove off! Your arm is in bandages and you're hiding something from me!"

"The bandage can come off in a week." He said over his shoulder, reaching the stairs and beginning to climb. "Then you can inspect it to your heart's content."

"A week!" She screeched behind him, still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You're that badly hurt it'll take a whole _week_!"

Shaking his head and allowing himself a small smile, Cloud pushed open his bedroom door and welcomed himself into its dark depths. She worried too much, it really _was_ nothing. She'd understand in a week's time, when he took the bandage off and exposed his black, inky arm to the light.

The next night at dinner, Cloud was roundly ignored by Tifa and the children. He could understand why Tifa would be ignoring him, but the children were usually delighted at his presence and wouldn't stop talking even after he'd taken their plates to the sink, so their silence was far more intriguing. It was after he spotted a few guilty smiles, that he decided Tifa must have blackmailed them into it with something, chocolate most likely.

Having no one to talk to, he finished his meal first and took his plate to the sink, taking his time to wash it up, so that when Tifa entered with hers and the children's plates, he could turn and take them from her, with his bandaged and apparently 'injured' arm. He smirked at her surprised and suddenly worried expression, but he took the plates anyway and dunked them in the sink. "You worry too much Teef," He told her, scrubbing the plates with the sponge, "If I was going to die from this, I wouldn't have bothered trying to take care of it."

He heard her sigh as she left, but he was glad she had stayed long enough to listen to what he said. He should have known however that this would not be the end of it.

Dinner the next 4 nights continued in the same silent fashion, and his food portions were getting steadily smaller and smaller until he was being presented with even less of a meal than the children. He had to hide his snigger at the fact that Tifa was trying to starve it out of him. Didn't this count as torture?

On the 5th night, he was tackled in the hallway by a sobbing Marlene, Denzel leaning on their bedroom door further down the hall. "You're going to _die_!" Marlene shrieked, her face buried in his stomach, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, prying her off him so he could crouch in front of her and wipe her tears away with one bandaged finger.

"I'm not dying Marlene." He said comfortingly, trying to stop her from scrubbing at her eyes. To no avail.

"Then why is your arm bandaged?" Denzel asked in a surprisingly cold tone.

"Because you would all have begun wailing the minute I walked through the door if it wasn't." He shrugged. But his words prompted gasps from both children. Realising what they must have feared, he was quick in mending his words. "It's not Giostigma, don't worry! It's nothing like that! I'm not even injured."

Denzel seemed to relax a little, but Marlene simply burst back into floods of tears, throwing herself at Cloud in a stranglehold-hug. If they hadn't both seemed so frightened, even if it was beneath a cold front, he might have suspected this was another of Tifa's ploys to loosen his tongue, but as it was, he couldn't think of the tears and cold silence as anything other than genuine.

"Th-then w-what's wrong with your a-a-arm?" Marlene sobbed and Cloud could feel his t-shirt getting soggy with all the water-works.

"Nothing." He said for what seemed like the hundredth time already. "Nothing is wrong with it. It just... Looks different now."

Now _that_ seemed to confuse them. And Cloud couldn't stop himself from laughing – a rare sound indeed – as they exchanged puzzled looks. "Come on, back to your room, you should have been in bed hours ago." He chided them half-heartedly, picking Marlene up and carrying her to their room, following Denzel through the door and putting her on her bed. He tucked them both in once they were settled and made to walk out the door.

"Cloud," Denzel stopped him and Cloud turned round to find bright blue staring – almost accusingly – at him from the darkness. "You promise there's nothing wrong? That you're not going to leave us or die?"

He nodded, one corner of his lips pulling up into a wistful half smile, "I swear it."

"Cloud, this is stupid, there's bandages _everywhere_!" Tifa called to him the minute he got through the door on the 7th day. He realised with a touch of panic that she must have been in his room. He practically flew up the stairs and into his room, where he found Tifa standing in his room, hands full of blackened bandages, tears in her eyes.

"You said you weren't hurt!" She shouted at him, throwing a bandage at his face. "This is Giostigma!"

He shook his head and walked forwards to fold her into a hug. "No Teef, no it's not." She struggled in his arms, but he simply tightened them around her. If either of the children heard this, they would hate him forever for supposedly lying to them. "Listen to me Tifa! Would I lie to you?"

She stopped trying to fight him off and just stood there crying in his arms.

"I'm not dying Tifa." He whispered, lowering his head to speak the words right into her ear. They were after all words for her only. "I'm not hurt. I've not got Giostigma. I'm not about to leave you with nothing but my dead body and a whole heap of questions. I love you too much for that."

She still shook in his grip, but her arms were now wrapped round his middle, hugging him as if she never wanted to let him go. "Then why are the b-bandages black?"

"You'll see in a little while," He whispered with a smile, wiggling his eyebrows when she looked up at him in mingled surprise and anticipation. "Bandages come off today don't they."

Her eyes widened a little and he could have sworn she was fighting off a smile. He grinned at her and bounded down the hall to the bathroom, leaving her to collapse onto his bed. Now she could let out that shaky laugh and smile he knew she'd been hiding.

When he emerged from the bathroom some fifteen minutes later, everyone was waiting for him in his room; Tifa, Marlene _and_ Denzel were all sat with worried though slightly excited expressions on their faces. Currently, he had his towel slung over his arm, and only his wrist was left on show. But even that was enough to pale their faces to a near ashen colour, a few tears squeezing from the corners of Marlene's eyes.

Rolling his eyes, he threw the towel at his bed, letting his arm do the rest of the explaining.

The wait was excruciatingly painful, while all they could do was stare at his arm in disbelief. He took a step forward and held it out for them to inspect, but none of them moved. Finally it was Tifa who broke the silence. "Cloud," She licked her lips slowly, her eyes never leaving the skin of his arm, "Why do you have our name's tattooed on your arm?"

He sighed, letting his arm drop and ran the other hand through his still wet hair as he thought of what he could say. "I, err, saw the parlour and thought – well I didn't really think about it but – it might be a good idea."

"But why?" She prompted, leaning forwards and taking hold of his hand, pulling him forwards so she and the children could inspect the brambles covering his entire arm, complete with the odd flower and beaded strings caught on the thorns surrounding each of their names. 'Tifa' was tattooed on his upper arm, complete with a black and grey heart, pierced through with a key, ornamenting his shoulder. 'Denzel' was on his forearm, a small wolf emblem on the end. It seemed to make the boy smile anyway so Cloud was happy. 'Marlene' was tattooed on the inside of his arm, and being the longest name, it covered most of this stretch of flesh. A ribbon was weaving though the letters of her name. The rest of the space on his arm was taken up with thorns, beads, flowers and feathers. It was a wonderful design, but from a distance it did make him look as if his arm was rotted to the point of falling off.

"I guess I did it... Because you're important to me. And I want everyone to know that, even if they have no idea who we are!" He laughed, watching them turn his arm this way and that, three pairs of hands tracing over his arm.

"But Cloud," Denzel mumbled, "This is forever!"

"That's the point." Cloud nodded, watching the tears falling silently down Marlene's cheeks. "You'll always be important to me. More than anything ever has been or ever will be."

"But your arm..."

"I would give up more than an arm if it showed how important you all are."

"Cloud," Tifa's soft voice turned his head towards her ruby gaze, "If you get the other arm tattooed like this, I will break up with you."

He raised an eyebrow as both children gasped, their shocked faces flicking between each of their guardians'. "I don't blame you," He said at last, the amusement showing in his voice, "I feel like I might get a black eye to go with both my black arms."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Who thought he had Giostigma again? Come on, fess up! Anyway, inspiration for this came from Eminem. He has his arm tattooed in the same sort of way, although without the feathers, flowers or beads. (Can anyone figure out who these little markings were for?)

Also, I'm not sure I would be pleased with my boyfriend coming home with two black arms. You know, the odd tattoo is alright, but both arms black while the rest of you is white just looks odd :/

Anyway, R&R!


	32. Vain creature that he was

_**A/N:**_ Been a while, I know, but I've been a bit busy with other things... Results day tomorrow... *Bite's nails* ARGHHH! I DON'T EVEN WANNA **KNOW **WHAT I'VE GOT! Anyways, I know this is a bit short, but honestly it was 'spurr of the moment' thing - like so many of my drabbles but shhh ;) - and it started off as something completely different lol xD So, bearing that in mind, I hope you read this and enjoy it...

* * *

"Tell me what you cherish most... Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Even as the words left Sephiroth's mouth, Cloud felt the familiar wave of panic set in and it was tempting to hide behind that religiously upheld lie that the thing he cherished most in the world had already been taken from him, but that lie was old and tired, and finding no more comfort in reminding himself painstakingly of the flower girl's death, his thoughts shot instead to a woman he knew more intricately and held more dearly than perhaps he even held himself, vain creature that he was.

She was much closer in his heart than any of his acquaintances, and could brighten his day with a mere few words of gratitude he did not deserve, or a smile for something he had unwittingly done. Admittedly, he had not seen this woman for the past two months as he was a slave to his own narcissism and the pain that throbbed through his left arm. He should not have considered her to be his most cherished thing in all the world, after all, all the evidence pointed to the contrary, that he didn't care an inkling for her.

He didn't exactly blame the world for thinking him indifferent towards her; what caring man would take the one he loved on a journey round the planet fraught with danger, death at every turn, to battle it out with a madman at the end of it. And when finally the fighting was supposedly over for good, abandon her with two children, one of whom was terminally ill, and a business to run while he went off on his own to seek comfort in a lie he had long since abandoned but was only crawling back to because he was feeling guilty and had a poorly arm? No one would.

But while he didn't blame the world for his share of hardships, he sure as hell didn't enjoy them either. Wasn't it someone else's turn to shoulder some hurt, to take some weight on themselves? Save his aching heart from all the pressure it was put under? Surely he had suffered enough to atone for his sins?

Cloud's lips curled back in contempt for the man standing in front of him, all the things he had suffered through, all the people he had loved and lost, all of them flashed through his mind and his nerves steeled on the image of Tifa smiling encouragingly at him. Wrenching the sword from his shoulder, he slammed it back into the wall, swinging his buster up at the lecherous man before him.

"I pity you." The words rolled across the space between them and Cloud took his stance, "You just don't get it at all."

Sephiroth's eyes widened just a fraction at Cloud's new resolve. "There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Their blade's clashed and clanged and there was only so much air to breathe as Cloud battered his way through his opponent. This was what was keeping him in the past. This _thing_ was what had made his life a misery. Sephiroth – a man he had once _looked up to_ – was the bane of his existence, the hole burning through his tapestry. The thoughts of what he had lost were not what pushed Cloud on this time, he had told Tifa he felt lighter and he did. He didn't want to lose this lightness; he didn't want to lose _her_.

His blades separated and for a moment, Cloud had the satisfaction of seeing Sephiroth in awe of him. He had become mighty, he had become all consuming, and if he was hated and despised for it later, Cloud didn't care, he was in check and in control and that was what mattered. Control was good, control was power and he liked being powerful, vain creature that he was.

The thought occurred to him – while he dealt his final blow – that maybe he was more ill than he thought. He was finding inordinate pleasure in slicing through another man's skin and bone, putting all his weight – figuratively or not – behind every swing of his sword. Maybe there was something more wrong with him than originally met the eye; no man could kill with such delight. Only monsters enjoyed that luxury.

"Stay where you belong," Cloud said to the one-winged angel above him, "In my memories." Yes, that was a good place for him; it was not so cramped that he could not keep one homicidal madman inside his mind. And as much as he hated him for that which he had suffered at the hands of such a madman, he didn't want to part with him just yet.

"I will..." Sephiroth murmured, his fiery green eyes seemed almost proud of the Ex-SOLDIER who had thwarted him a second time, "Never be a memory..."

And then he was gone, and a boy was hanging in his stead, to be dropped unceremoniously on the roof of the crumbling Shinra building. Cloud watched with a wistful look as the boy stumbled forward, swinging his double-bladed katana, tripping and falling into Cloud's waiting arms.

It didn't really matter what he did in the future, Cloud realised, dropping to his knees under the sudden weight of the boy, the only thing that mattered was how, where and when he did them. And even if he was a monster who enjoyed the thrill and rush of the kill, even if he was all consuming and powerful to a degree teetering on the very edge of control... He was nothing without the realisation of just _how much _he cared. About his past – Aerith and Zack – his present – Tifa, Marlene and Denzel – his future – Tifa again with any luck, if she would still have him – and of course himself... Vain creature that he was...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hmm... So I suppose I was trying to get a bit of perspective into this... I was watching the film, the original one, not the complete version, and I was suddenly struck by how Cloud must feel with Sephiroth's words. Yeah yeah yeah so he answered that question himself about 30 seconds later through the film but hey, I made it a bit longer, and gave it a little more depth - I like to think ;).

Anyways, hoping you liked it, requests are always loved and i try to fulfill them if I can :)

-Okami


	33. Archaic meanie

**_A/N:_** Very short, came out of nowhere, I'll try and update more later :) when I don't have so much work to do xD

* * *

"You're mad!"

"If I wasn't, this'd probably never work."

_Boom!_

"Do you think I could ever pull off something that epic?" Cloud asked as he and Tifa watched Cpt. Jack Sparrow soaring through the air to land expertly on the deck of another ship. Tifa blinked, staring unabashedly in shock at the word 'epic' just having exited Cloud Strife's mouth. He glanced at her sideways and caught her stare. "What?"

"Did you just say the word... Epic?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well... it's just... you've never said that before... It sounds too... too..." She struggled for the right word.

"Modern." Yuffie helpfully chipped in on her way to the liquor supply.

"Thank you Yuffie. Yes, it's too modern for you."

"I'm not sure how it's too _modern_ for me!" Cloud swivelled round in his seat to stare at her head on. "I live in a modern age don't I?"

"Well yes," Tifa had to concede he was correct. "However, you don't use many modern words Cloud, you're more..."

"Archaic." Yuffie supplied again, on her way back from the liquor supply.

"_Archaic!_" Cloud protested loudly, "I might not say much, but that doesn't mean I'm _archaic_! I'm 24 for pity sake! I'll give you _archaic_!"

Tifa nearly flinched under Cloud's indignant glower, but pressed on anyway. "I mean you speak very properly, in a way that seems a little early for your time."

"I know what archaic is Tiffany."

Tifa froze and Cloud immediately felt guilty. He had never used her full name before, the only person to have ever called her Tiffany was her father, and now big, fat tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes accompanied by her wobbling bottom lip. He reached out to touch her arm and apologise, but she jerked away.

"Meanie." Was all he heard before she was off the couch and up the stairs in a flash, her bedroom door slamming shut with a flourish.

"See," Yuffie said to the back of Cloud's head as he stared after his childhood crush, "Only a big old archaic meanie would have used her full name, Claudandus."

"That's not my name."


	34. Damned dog

**_A/N:_** I think everyone ends up doing one of these... And I'm sure you'll understand why lol xD This was originally going to be longer, but I started it yesterday and finished it today... Got distracted :3 so yeah, read and enjoy :)

* * *

Damned Dog...

"I thought I could smell something." Cloud said from where he was leaning, arms folded, hip tilted to rest against the kitchen doorframe.

"They're for Marlene's class." Tifa clarified, opening the oven door and allowing a wave of chocolate and vanilla scent to fill the kitchen as she fetched the muffins from their rack.

"How many are in her class?" She raised an eyebrow as she began arranging them to cool. The question was posed innocently enough, but anyone who had spent as long as she had cooking for this man knew what he really meant was 'How many can I eat?'.

"I have made enough for everyone in her class Cloud." He frowned as he watched her putting more muffin cases into her tray. The answer was said as non-challently as possible, but anyone who had spent as long as he had being scolded by this woman knew what she really meant was 'Keep your hands off these if you don't want me to eat yours myself'.

"Are you going to make any more?"

"No."

Nodding slightly, Cloud stepped fully into the kitchen, if she wasn't going to make any more of them, then it was better to take one of these before hand, and then she'd _have _to make another batch. All the more for him.

Upon noticing Cloud's entry to the kitchen and slow progression in the direction of her newly baked muffins, Tifa's interest in her muffin cases dropped considerably, and more of her attention focused on the man seemly intent on claiming one of her creation.

Just as his hand reached toward the nearest, chocolaty-vanilla muffin... _Thwack!_

"Ouch Tifa!" Cloud glowered at her as he massaged the backs of his fingers.

"You shouldn't have tried to steal any of them then should you." Tifa reprimanded, waving the spatula under his nose threateningly. "I told you you couldn't have them and you ignored me and tried to steal one anyway!"

"It's not stealing..." Cloud muttered, "And you never said-"

"I said you couldn't have one." Tifa said sternly.

"No," Cloud pouted, sounding more and more like a little boy by the second. "You said they were for Marlene's class."

"Then it's only common sense isn't it," Tifa sighed, hands on her hips, spatula waggling in her fingers, "that you couldn't have one."

"Yeah I guess." He conceded after a sigh. Then deftly plucked one of the still steaming muffins from the tray in front of them, scarpering from the kitchen just as Tifa's spatula made a sweep at his head.

"Get back here right now Cloud Strife," Tifa yelled as she chased after him, "Or when I catch you-!"

Allowing himself a small mischievous grin, he disappeared out the front door, leaping sideways into Fenrir's saddle and throwing him into gear. Running out after him, Tifa was just in time to see him speeding into the distance, the muffin in his mouth.

"Damned dog..." she sighed, turning and heading into the bar again. Now she'd have to make another batch!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yeah... so I think everyone does one where Cloud steals some of Tifa's cooking, somewhere along the line xD I just found it amusing and wanted to do a little bit on it xD Rate it even if you hate it :)

-Okami


	35. 10 things I hate about you

10 things I hate about you...

I hate the way you left so young,

I hate the way you're shy,

I hate that you're the only one I hate to make me cry.

I hate the way you're never here,

I hate it when you never call,

I hate the fact I never know anything at all.

I hate the way you look at me,

as if I'm just not there,

I hate the fact you never see,

It's like you just don't care.

I hate the way you're always late,

To catch me when I fall...

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,

Not even close...

Not even a little bit...

Not even at all...


	36. The Best Is Yet To Come 0 Hinder

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long :( I've been quite busy and although I'd really like to promise I'll write more frequently... Don't get your hopes up ¬¬  
Anywho... please enjoy :)

* * *

Between leaving home and joining the army, I think there must have been a point at which I was confused. Did I really need to leave? Did I have anything to go back to if I didn't leave? Was I sad I was leaving or excited I was going? It's true I was too young really to join up, but at my age I should have picked up the training in no time. I can confidently say it was a bit of a disappointment when I failed the entry exam at the age of 16. My 14 year old self might have cried, but the older me simply joined up for something else.

The infantry wasn't the same as being a SOLDIER; you didn't get the same privileges or respect. I was still on the front line, so I was happy for that, and the experience was good and would help me in the future. I didn't even take into account the fact that perhaps staying in the SOLDIER program would have been better for my health. At least my physical state would have stayed constant. I've lost count how many times I've woken up in a medical bed or on my way to the surgery.

My last injury condemned me to the scientific core. Which doesn't sound too bad when you first hear of it, but after checking the résumé it soon became clear that the next 4 years of my life would be spent in an almost perpetual coma. Skipping out on puberty sounds like a great idea at first, but I was only 17 and the last mission had seen my hometown burnt to the ground and the love of my life leaking blood onto the floor as if she was trailing mud into the house. Everything I had once held dear and fought with all my might for was gone, how could anyone expect me to be the least bit happy about that?

The coma passed in a haze of blue-green water and flashes of pain, regularly punctuated by other people's memories. I wasn't the only one in a tank either, my best friend and superior – Zack Fair – was also bought in to the labs. I'll never forgive Hojo for what he did to us, but the mangy old bag is dead now and we had escaped.

My biggest regret is the fact that I could do nothing to save him. I was completely reliant on Zack for my life, he was the only thing keeping me breathing at times, my own brain was too Mako-addled to deal with any sort of living, the coma still having me in its grip even as he dragged my dead weight from the Shinra compound. His death hit me with all the subtlety of 10,000 volts. There was nothing else I could do; no one could blame me for crying.

I was a mess when Tifa found me, I could barely remember my own name and had been fooled by Zack's memories and Hojo's meddling into thinking I was a SOLDIER first class. I certainly cut the right image; SOLDIER uniform, buster sword, glowing Mako-bright eyes, the works. Tifa seemed delighted she'd found me and insisted on taking me home with her. I didn't even know who she was back then, the only clues I had were memories of a well and a starlit night in which I promised a girl something... "Anything... I'll be your hero... I'll save you, anytime you're in a bind..."

It was only after fighting alongside her and mingling with her new family, absorbing her memories through touch and recognition that it came to me. She was girl I had loved in my hometown. She was the reason I had left. She was my motivation to become stronger, to become someone worthwhile...

The euphoria I felt at this recognition was short lived when I ran into Aerith. Some part of me loved her for myself, but the other part was entirely taken up by that strong infatuation that Zack felt for her. I knew he had a girlfriend back in Midgar, but I'd never have expected to meet her myself. I wasn't really trying to do anything other than land on my feet when I fell through the church roof, I didn't see the flowers, how was I supposed to avoid them? "You just are!"

All that while I was 'just' meant to be able to do everything. I was to be superman without the kryptonite. It was impossible and even then I failed in protecting Aerith. I cried then too, not as much as when Zack died, but I think somewhere in my brain I had made a promise to Zack that I would look after her, make sure nothing happened to her, just for him. And in that I failed.

My misery at having failed my friends was what carried me through the next 2 years of my life. Those rare moments of solace, when Tifa would pat me on the top of the head and tell me I did well to save who I did and that she wouldn't be strong enough to do even that much, were as much of a saving grace as the discovery of Denzel.

Geostigma was wracking the planet, laying waste to all life and I was just another in its line of prey. When I found Denzel, curled up on the ground next to Fenrir, writhing and screaming in pain with Tifa's frightened calls ringing through my mobile phone, he reminded me so much of my younger self, before the experiments and before the deaths, that I really had no other choice, I had to take him home. "Don't worry Teef, I've got him, he'll be alright, I'll see you in 20."

Together we nursed Denzel's health, but I was struggling to hide my own injuries and slowly but surely my trips and journeys became longer and I got home later and more infrequently that eventually I stopped coming home altogether. I still sent money and supplies to the 7th heaven, but I didn't go back, the black ochre running over my skin and the world –shaking, heart-stopping pain was just impossible to hide.

I think Tifa understood at some point that I wasn't coming back, when it hit the 3 month mark I thought she'd have given up on my entirely, but she still held out for me, there were always voicemail messages on my phone, telling me how their days went and Denzel's slow degeneration in health. It nearly broke my heart to hear her crying voice telling me she'd found another mark on him, this time on the back of his neck and he'd not been able to move out of bed all day. I wanted nothing more than to go home and talk to them properly, see them again, but my disease wouldn't let me. It was why I never answered the phone; I didn't want to tempt myself home again.

The day that Geostigma was cured, I'd never felt so light. Before, I had been resigned to dying alone and in pain, but now I had the opportunity to have a family and be a human again – as human as one can be when they've been cut apart and stitched together countless times with all the added chemicals and attachments _I_ have. I cried for a third time that night, apologising to Tifa and Marlene and Denzel for abandoning them and disappearing off on my own. I don't think they'll ever forgive me for what I did, how I left; I still see the worry and relief in their eyes when I come through the door albeit a little late.

There are times when I'm alone with myself, on the road, locked up in my office or the garage, that I think what I would have done differently if I had the chance... And I've come to the conclusion, I don't want to do anything else that could lose me what I have right now and if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a damn thing in my life. I'm not sure how the rest will turn out, but with the little velvet box tucked safely into my fatigues' pocket, and dust flying round the outer mudguards as I speed across the desert on my way home – 2 days early mind you – I'm pretty sure the best is yet to come...

* * *

**_A/N:_** Aww ain't that sweet xD Leave a review and maybe even a prompt and I'll TRY and balance my work load enough to post it xD :)

-Okami


	37. Till the last shot's fired part 2

Till the last shots fired pt2

____

_2-06-1914_

_Cloud wrote back. I was so worried that he wouldn't and I was really frightened that I had annoyed him in some way. Which I obviously had, the evidence is in his letter. I don't want to lose my friendship with him and before his reply came I was really scared that I might. Admittedly it's quite a shaky friendship and my father seems determined to put it to an end, but I still love it for what it's forth. I'm going to have to keep this book under lock and key now after admitting that. If my father reads it he'll march straight into that training camp and demand that Cloud be shot; as is only typical of him._

_He's annoying me so much with this stupid idea he's got that I don't know how to handle myself and I'd be a victim to any man – particularly Cloud, miles away as he is – and I would throw myself at any passing male if only to satisfy my 'inner hunger'. I'm not sure if I'm more insulted that's all he thinks of me, or worried that he may be correct. There have certainly been times when I've had to seriously rein myself in when I was around Cloud. But it's _Cloud_! He wouldn't take advantage of _any_ woman in a weakened state, let alone me!_

_I'm finding myself liking Clouds idea of moving away more and more as my father gets more and more obsessive. He's not bothered about Johnny though, oh no, it's just Cloud that bothers him. I don't even know why! Cloud has gone now! He even said he was never coming back... Damn, splashes on the paper... That's going to run... My book is filled with running pages now. Dates back from the 7__th__ of May, the day before Cloud said he was leaving. I cannot stop crying about this small fact and it's really irritating me that my eyes are all red and puffy half the time._

_Anyway, this letter made me cry more than usual, it was just too sweet and I could almost feel pain through the words written on the paper. And his unabashed sincerity about the fact he wouldn't be brave enough to write what he did if he didn't do it immediately had me rushing to find some tissues. I don't know what's wrong with me, practically all he did was explain why he didn't reply and then apologised profusely for it, there was no reason for me to be so upset._

_He even seemed guilty and it made my heart hurt to think that I was the one to make him feel bad. I always seem to be doing that, making him feel bad. Now I'm thinking about it, all his letters seems to have an undercurrent of hurt in them, but if I don't know what about, then I can hardly apologise and make it better can I?_

_Dad just came in and asked what I was writing. I said I was writing in my diary, which wasn't exactly untrue, but if he knew who I was writing about... I can only imagine how cross he would be, the diary would end up in the flames I'm sure. Argh! Every time I think about that it just annoys me! He wants me to spend all my time with Johnny when he's on leave! I know he's my friend, but I would rather spend the week with Cloud... Oh here I go, crying again, it always happens when I think of him... Maybe I should go to bed before I ruin the book. I'll write a reply to Cloud tomorrow... Somewhere outside so I can post the letter without having to come home. Good night._

_3-06-1914_

Dear Cloud,

The morning is fresh and the skies are clear. I find it much easier to write a letter with a clear head and this letter was one I felt deserved a clear head for writing. To begin with, you have no reason to apologise because you were entirely correct, it was wrong of me to write you a letter about someone else and I promise never to do it again. I really cannot blame you for ignoring my letters, although it injures me slightly to know that you would willingly stop writing. I know I wouldn't be able to keep myself from writing... No matter how long it took you to reply. Which is why I am so ecstatically happy to have read your letter at last, even if it was a little on the blue side.

Cloud, have I ever told you I considered you to be a coward? Just the fact you were willing to write such a letter to me at all, after how I offended you tells me you are not a coward. You opted to go to war and fight for your country, telling the world you are not a coward. You just asked me what 'with love' meant, even though I know you are probably waiting with baited breath for the answer to come along, I know you are not a coward, so apologising for something you are not seems a little pointless don't we think?

I'm very sorry for ever causing you jealousy, but the fact that you could feel jealous about me puts little butterflies in my stomach so I'm not too sorry about it. I'm tempted to make you jealous again if only to see that written once again in your handwriting.

Speaking of your handwriting, you may want to change it occasionally, or call me by some other name because my eagle eyed father has begun rooting through the post the second it hits the mat. I think he's searching for your letters, even if his excuse is the tax man – he's never been so enthusiastic about that in his life so there's no reason for him to start now. I enjoy your letters more than anything else and the thought of them ending up in the flames is one I cannot bare.

I would love to see you when you are on leave, no matter what my father says, maybe we could meet somewhere away from Nibelheim? I would much rather spend the time with you than Johnny and if I'm not in the town then there's no danger of being caught up by him. I'll leave it to you to decide, just so long as I know.

I won't push you to write to me every day, but words cannot express how happy I would be if you did.

With love,

Tifa.

P.S. 'With love', is exactly as it sounds. I'm sending this letter as a reasonable substitute for the love I can't simply put in an envelope. It makes sense to me. I suppose you may interpret it however you see fit.

______

_I could have almost kissed the letter at the end, just to prove my point, but then again sending a letter with lip marks on it isn't really my style and I doubt Cloud would appreciate it. Anyway, before I take this letter to the post office I have one to write for Johnny. I know Cloud doesn't like him and I know he's not exactly the most amiable of people, but I enjoy his letters; they make me laugh. Not that Cloud hasn't made me laugh before, that's not what I meant. What I meant was... Oh never mind, here are the letters._

Tifa,

Life here is hard in the army, but I had expected that. There is nothing I haven't come prepared for and I am pleased to inform you I am being regarded with the highest respect by my senior officer; Corporal says I would make a great team leader in the coming battles. I told him I was only too happy to oblige.

I know the other men on the platoon would be delighted to have me as their leader, they've already been approaching me with problems they need solving and family issues. I'm fast becoming the resident agony aunt, although I cannot say I reject the position – it's the least I can do.

My mother sent me a jar of jam yesterday, the raspberry kind, but I much prefer the strawberry jam you sent me a few weeks ago I would like some more please.

Is there anything you would like while I'm away? I could bring you a gift for when I'm on leave, or maybe even a bottle of wine to enjoy on a moonlit night under the stars. I would really like that. Did I mention how good at dancing I am, maybe I could take you to the dance when I get back, I'm sure you said at one point that you liked dancing.

You would never believe what just happened, Chocobo head just bumbled in and spilt toilet water down Zack's back and he's having to lick it all off again. I would go and help him out but I'm afraid that Zack wouldn't appreciate that. I feel sorry for Chocobo head, he always gets saddled with cleaning the toilets because he's too small and weak to do anything else. It's such a shame that his dreams got crushed so easily, especially when all he wanted was to impress you.

I hope you're doing well and I wish your father good luck on the house auctions.

Your boy,

Johnny.

______

_I've been a little suspicious of Johnny's credibility for some time, but the idea of Cloud being forced into licking water of some guy's back is just ridiculous._

Johnny,

Congratulations on your achievement, it sounds wonderful to be respected by such a high ranking officer, but won't it be a bit dangerous on the front line of the battle field? I wouldn't want for you to be harmed and my father sends his own warning. He said – and I quote – "Tell that young lad to watch himself, you never know who'll be the one to bring you down, be it the 'coats' or the home team." Personally I think he's going a little bit mad with all the pressure of the auction, but you can never be too careful. He also sends his thanks for your consideration of his housing endeavour.

It's fantastic that you've got so many friends in your platoon, they will come in handy when you're out in the war, but I wish you and Cloud wouldn't fight. From his letters I can tell the pair of you have been getting along like cats and dogs. I really don't want either of you to feel miserable or excluded so could you please try to get along with him.

As for gifts, I really don't mind if I don't get anything at all so you shouldn't waste your money on wine or anything of that nature, after all I don't drink. I'm surprised you remembered how much I enjoy dancing, I thought it was an insignificant point and wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest had you chosen to ignore it entirely. I would like to go to the dance when you get back, but unfortunately I won't be in town then I don't think. I don't know, I'll see closer to the time, but thank you for the sentiment.

Good luck,

Tifa.

______

_I think I did a good job at sounding interested, but after Cloud's letter I'm feeling less inclined to write freely to Johnny, as if I have to keep it clipped. Not that his self-absorbed boasting struck any real interest with me in the first place, but I don't want Cloud to be the only one making an effort to make me feel special, which is undeniably what is happening. I want to make him feel special too but I just don't know how..._

_Oh gosh, now I sound like some love struck little girl again, not an 18 year old barmaid talking about her childhood friend. Maybe I should get myself a cold drink of water or something... Anything to get these butterflies out of my stomach..._

_06-06-1914_

_I got Cloud's letter today. Just the sight of it on the doormat sent chills up my spine and I think my stomach started doing the conga. It was a lot thinner than I had expected and a lot lighter than his usual letters, which usually span two or three pages in his big, clear writing. I always thought he wrote so prettily but when I told him that he just went pink and began writing like a gorilla, oh well._

_I'm not ashamed to say I would have liked to see a little more spelled out on the paper, but the content of what was there was definitely worth reading:_

Tifa,

Should I begin to call you Tiffany from now on, or would you be happy with Teef? Tenshou? Hachi? The list could go on although if I invent any more pet names for you I feel I might lose track. I don't blame your father at all for wanting to burn my letters, I would want to burn them too if I thought my daughter was in danger from a man she personally professed to have given her butterflies. I think my ego might have just choked every bloke in the room just then.

If you want to see me on leave I'll meet you wherever you want, be it in Nibelheim or anywhere else, any time with you is worth travelling for.

I'll make a point of writing a letter every day, even if I don't receive much of a reply in between, although don't expect me to compose any sonnets or declarations. I'm saving them.

You said you write 'with love' as a substitute for the real thing? Very well.

With love,

Cloud.

P.S. Johnny tipped a load of water over Zack's back and had to lick it off. Highly amusing.

______

_Now what woman would not be squirming in her seat from reading such a letter? I know I am no such woman. I was wriggling around like a can of worms by the end of it and after reading it through twice I couldn't help but hug the paper. I've stuck the letter – albeit a little crumpled – in here and will treasure it forever and a day, father be damned. Is it so unfair to suppose I may actually be falling in love with a certain Cloud Strife?_

* * *

**A/N:**

I am so sorry about the wait and I must explain that I have had no internet for the past 4 months (or however long ago it was the christmas was xD) and it's damn near killed me all this while. That and the writers block xD

But I hope this makes up for it, although it's been a little while since my last installment of this... drabble I suppose one should call it, and as you can most likely pressume from my writing I've become very english recently.

Please exccuse me, I shall depart and write up the next installment of 'Till the last shots fired'.

-Okami


End file.
